Konohagakure no Gakkou
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Naruto arrive dans une petite ville perdue au milieu des montagnes suite au transfert de son père. Sa nouvelle école le surprend, surtout lorsqu'un des élèves se fait tabasser devant lui à la fin des cours !
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette fanfiction consiste en une simple réutilisation sans but de profit.  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Note :**

J'vous l'avais dit. _Konohagakure no gakkou_ n'était pas une fic de newbies mais un cadavre exquis, à l'origine. Le principe était simple : un auteur différent à chaque nouveau chapitre. Ont participé : Shirenai, Rouli, Chibi Maakuro, Akasha et moi-même.  
Suite à divergences d'opinion, j'ai finalement repris la fic à mon compte seul. J'avais prévenu de sa reprise de publication il y a quelques mois et je le fais que maintenant... Je suis pas une adepte des délais quand il s'agit de fanfiction.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ou relire cette fic ainsi que découvrir le nouveau chapitre, écrit pour la reprise de publication.

* * *

La voiture filait à travers la petite ville, évitant les bouchons grâce au GPS intégré. Il fallait avouer que les voitures occidentales avaient de nombreux avantages –en plus d'impressionner les insulaires- qui aboutissaient parfois à des inconvénients : Naruto ne serait pas en retard pour son premier jour d'école. Ô joie, pensa-t-il en posant sa tête contre la vitre.

«Ah, le bus ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant. Papa, pose-moi là, y'a une station ! Je vais prendre le bus !  
- Je dois voir le proviseur, Naruto, je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira son père. Tu iras à l'école en bus demain.  
- Mais… Comment je saurais combien de temps dure le trajet si je ne prends pas le but _maintenant _?  
- Arrête tes bêtises, tu n'es plus un gosse.»

Naruto soupira et reposa sa tête contre la vitre. Il n'avait pas encore seize ans, il _était_ un gosse et en revendiquait les droits. La voiture s'engagea sur une côte et dépassa des lycéens en uniforme noir et vert. Naruto le trouvait moche, cet uniforme : chemise noire, cravate à carreaux noirs et verts, chandail toujours noir avec un liseré vert et pantalon noir – ou jupe à carreaux pour les filles. Pas de veste et la chemise était obligatoirement à manche courte, toute l'année. On lui avait dit que le climat en hiver était doux et que des vêtements plus chauds n'étaient pas nécessaires. Naruto n'y croyait pas : ils étaient dans les montagnes au Nord de Kyoto, la neige tombait régulièrement dans ce coin du pays. On ne lui ferait pas avaler qu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de vestes, manteaux, écharpes, bonnets et gants – il était un peu frileux en prime.

La_Konohagakure no Gakkou_, soit «l'école cachée de la feuille» (qui lui avait foutu un nom pareil ?!), était un institut privé très difficile d'accès mais qui offrait, disait-on, des entrées dans les plus prestigieuses universités du pays. Naruto n'avait jamais eu des notes mirobolantes sans être pour autant le dernier du classement et il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait été pistonné. Merci les relations de papa. Cependant, il aurait préféré aller dans l'autre lycée de la ville de Konoha, le public à l'uniforme beaucoup moins austère et modifiable à souhait. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit de porter son ancien uniforme pour son premier jour, histoire de se distinguer un peu des autres élèves. Non : noir et vert obligatoires. Naruto sentait qu'il allait détester cet uniforme.

Uzumaki Minato, le père de Naruto, gara sa BMW rutilante sur le parking de l'école puis traîna son fils à travers la cour du lycée. L'école formait un grand U sans angle, au centre duquel une espèce de tour rouge proéminente faisait office de centre de symétrie – ou de grosse pustule, ça dépendait de l'idée qu'on se faisait de ce lycée. Derrière le bâtiment principal se trouvait un stade ainsi qu'une piscine et un gymnase. Toute l'école était entourée par de hauts arbres que Naruto trouvait oppressants, comme s'ils menaçaient d'étouffer les élèves avec leurs ombres épaisses – et on osait lui dire que le coin ne serait pas froid en hiver !

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte principale sous les yeux curieux des élèves, une jeune femme en tailleur noir sévère et au visage strict les aborda en s'inclinant respectueusement.

«Uzumaki Minato-san, Uzumaki Naruto-san, soyez les bienvenus, dit-elle en souriant et en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je m'appelle Shizune et je suis la secrétaire de la directrice de l'école ainsi que l'infirmière. Tsunade-sama va être contente : vous êtes piles à l'heure !  
- Ah, merci beaucoup pour cet accueil, répondit Minato en s'inclinant à son tour. Naruto, gronda-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à son fils.  
- Ouais, merci…Trop d'honneurs…»

Shizune eut un sourire crispé mais n'en rajouta pas plus. Elle conduisit le père et le fils jusqu'à la tour centrale tout en leur parlant du prestige de l'établissement puis les fit entrer dans un bureau ovale où une femme à l'apparence juvénile les attendait. Naruto avala sa salive de travers. La directrice était _canon_, selon ses critères : grosse poitrine et décolleté qui allait avec, cheveux blonds soyeux, yeux de braise et sourire mutin sur lèvres pulpeuses. Il se demanda soudainement si elle n'était pas plutôt maîtresse SM que directrice d'un lycée mais il ne put plus contempler la divine apparition : son père appuya sur sa tête pour le forcer à s'incliner. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur des fauteuils verts sur la gauche du bureau et Shizune leur apporta du thé ainsi que quelques biscuits. La directrice vérifia avec Minato quelques formulaires avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

«C'est inhabituel d'arriver au mois de juillet et ce sera certainement très dur pour toi de te faire à l'école. J'ose espérer que tu fourniras des efforts à la hauteur de la réputation de ton nouveau chez toi.  
- Oui, madame, bredouilla Naruto qui n'arrivait pas à quitter le décolleté des yeux.  
- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'élèves et tout le monde se connaît. Nous formons une famille. C'est très important, tu comprends ?  
- Oui, madame, répéta-t-il docilement.  
- Tu iras en classe avec ton professeur principal, Zetsu-sensei. Il est professeur de biologie. Ce matin, tu commences par anglais avec Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei, Zetsu-sensei ne fera que te présenter. Ensuite, les délégués de ta classe te prendront en charge pour la première semaine afin que tu t'intègres bien à notre école.  
- Merci de tant d'attentions, remercia Minato en constatant que son fils était perdu dans la contemplation des énormes seins de la directrice. Naruto est un peu tête en l'air … Veuillez l'en excuser.  
- Ce n'est rien, sourit Tsunade. Il est encore jeune et fougueux, c'est normal d'être attiré par certaines choses, à son âge.»

La directrice sauta sur son fauteuil pour faire bouger sa poitrine que Naruto suivit des yeux d'un air ravi. Il se reçut une tape sur le crâne de la part de son père juste lorsqu'on frappait à la porte. Shizune alla ouvrir et un homme étrange apparu : il n'était pas très grand, les cheveux bicolores et portait surtout … un pot à fleurs sur la tête. Naruto en oublia complètement la directrice SM pour se concentrer sur les capucines vermeilles trônant avec grâce sur la tête de ce… _taré_.

«Joli chapeau, Zetsu-sensei, complimenta Tsunade en se relevant pour pousser Naruto vers le professeur. Naruto-kun, voici Zetsu-sensei.  
- Enchanté, fit le professeur en tendant sa main vers des pétales qu'il arracha. Tu veux goûter ?  
- N… Nan, merci…  
- Celles-là ne sont pas mortelles, assura Zetsu en gobant les pétales. Bon, les cours vont bientôt commencer, viens avec moi en salle des professeurs, je vais te présenter Yuuhi-sensei.»

Naruto n'eut pas l'occasion de protester, il fut comme happé par l'homme au pot à fleurs et se retrouva en salle des professeurs sans avoir le temps de dire ouf. La salle se trouvait en fait juste en face du bureau de la directrice et occupait l'autre moitié du troisième étage de la tour centrale. C'était une vaste salle richement éclairée où s'entassaient des montagnes de livres et paperasses sur des bureaux collés les uns aux autres. Il y avait là une douzaine de professeurs, dont deux femmes seulement, occupés à vider leur tasse à café avant la sonnerie. Naruto fut un peu rassuré de constater que Zetsu-sensei était le plus original d'entre eux. Une belle femme brune aux cheveux légèrement ondulés et au tailleur immaculé s'approcha de sa démarche souple et chaloupée. Naruto allait aimer étudier l'anglais. Il bloqua cependant en constatant que Yuuhi-sensei avait les yeux rouges.

«Tu es le nouveau, Uzumaki Naruto ?  
- O-Oui, madame !  
-_Mademoiselle_, rectifia Kurenai d'un ton froid.»

Naruto s'excusa alors que les autres professeurs riaient dans leur coin du terrible attachement de Kurenai pour son statut de célibataire. La sonnerie résonna à ce moment-là et Kurenai attrapa quelques livres sur son bureau avant de tirer Naruto à sa suite, Zetsu sur les talons.

«Il n'y a qu'une classe de niveau deux cette année, expliqua Kurenai. On manquait d'effectif pour faire deux classes alors on a préféré en faire une plutôt chargée. Ça te changera de Tokyo.  
- On était une trente-six dans ma classe en début d'année.  
- Ça va te changer, répéta Zetsu en mâchonnant ses pétales.»

Kurenai s'était dirigée vers le bâtiment Ouest où l'on voyait des élèves rentrer précipitamment dans leur classe pour attendre sagement leur professeur. Ils étaient à présent au deuxième étage, réservé aux lycéens de deuxième année, et Naruto constata que la plupart des classes était effectivement vide. Ils arrivèrent au bout du bâtiment et Kurenai fit coulisser une porte tout en tenant toujours Naruto par le poignet. Le blondinet bloqua instantanément en regardant la classe : il n'y avait qu'onze élèves et Yuuhi-sensei parlait de classe _chargée_ !

«Tout le monde est là ? demanda Kurenai en posant ses livres sur le bureau tandis que Zetsu-sensei s'esquivait sans un mot. Bon, on s'en fout en fait… Nous avons un nouvel élève, comme vous pouvez le constater. Les délégués, occupez-vous de lui cette semaine, le temps qu'il se familiarise avec l'école. »

Un jeune homme assez grand portant des lunettes noires et rondes ainsi qu'un bandeau de sport dans les cheveux se leva. Naruto supposa que c'était l'un des délégués. Il pointa une fille aux cheveux d'un rose criard et aux yeux d'un vert attirant. Dire qu'il avait été le type un peu particulier de son lycée à cause de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux bleus… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans ce nouvel établissement qui pouvait passer pour normal. Naruto vit même une fille aux yeux blancs au fond de la salle, un peu à l'écart.

Kurenai le poussa finalement pour qu'il aille s'asseoir là où il voulait. Naruto prit une table et la tira la plus à l'écart possible, loin de tous ces fous, sous le regard amusé de Yuuhi-sensei. Il ne s'était même pas présenté mais cela ne dérangeait visiblement personne. Le professeur leur fit ouvrir leur livre à la page soixante-sept et fit lire le texte par une fille rousse aux cheveux courts et au visage serein. Elle semblait tout à fait normal en dehors de sa voix grave et monotone. Naruto la détailla plus qu'il ne suivit la lecture et se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle portait une jupe plus courte que celle des autres filles. Certainement pour se démarquer, comme avec son vernis à ongle noir, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Le cours suivant fut avec Zetsu-sensei et les élèves quittèrent leur salle pour se rendre dans l'autre bâtiment. Les classes du rez-de-chaussée étaient aménagées pour les cours de science. Naruto fut soulagé de constater que le professeur avait posé son pot à fleurs sur son bureau. Le nouvel élève en profita pour s'incruster à côté de la fille rousse, en face d'une autre blonde et d'un gros. Personne ne se parlait dans la classe et aucun mot n'avait été prononcé durant le changement de salle. Naruto frissonna. Soit personne ne pouvait se piffrer, soit tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour l'ignorer.

«Uzumaki-san, commença Zetsu-sensei, je crois savoir que Yuuhi-sensei ne vous a pas laissé l'occasion de vous présenter, venez donc au tableau quelques instants. »

Naruto se raidit instantanément et se dirigea mécaniquement vers le tableau. Il y écrivit son nom d'une main tremblante dans un silence de mort puis se retourna vers les onze têtes le fixant sans rien dire.

«Al… Alors… J-Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, j'aurai seize ans en octobre et j'ai été transféré parce que mon père a changé de bureau et je… euh… J'aime bien les ramen et… J'ai… un chat ?  
- Des questions ? continua Zetsu-sensei en se tournant vers la classe.  
- Quel genre de ramen ? demanda le gros en levant la main avant de se recevoir un coup sur le crâne par la fille blonde à côté de lui.  
- Les ramen au miso…  
- On s'en fout, lui répondit la blonde.  
- Les élèves sont comme ça ici, fit Zetsu-sensei en haussant les épaules. Retourne à ta place.  
- Oui m'sieur…»

Naruto se rassit comme une âme en peine sur son tabouret et décida de faire le type abattu jusqu'à la fin du cours. Personne ne lui adresse un mot, ni même un regard, et la journée fut similaire en tout point. Les délégués ne lui firent pas visiter le lycée à la pause déjeuner qu'il passa seul à sa table à relire les notes d'anglais, de biologie et de sciences sociales – le cours juste avant midi. Lorsque enfin la dernière sonnerie retentie, Naruto se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait plus qu'à partir en courant pour rejoindre son lit et son chat puis se plaindre toute la soirée à son père pour peut-être le faire changer d'avis.

Alors qu'il allait discrètement s'esquiver par la deuxième porte de la salle, Naruto fut tiré en arrière par le col et maintenu par les bras par la déléguée. Et, soudainement, devant ses yeux incrédules, le type le plus froid de la classe, cheveux noirs et gueule d'ange, vola littéralement jusque dans le couloir pour asséner un violent coup de pied à un troisième année qui passait par là. Le délégué balança alors son sac sur sa camarade aux cheveux roses qui esquiva en plaçant Naruto sur la trajectoire. Le type froid revint dans la classe, suivi de près par celui qu'il avait agressé –cheveux bruns et longs, yeux blancs-, sautant sur les tables pour esquiver lui aussi les coups et les projectiles – ce que Naruto prit naïvement pour des stylos.

«Hinata !! hurla le troisième année. Bouge-toi !!  
- Ne-Neji-nii-san… !!  
- Elle est incapable de lever le petit doigt ! jubila l'attaquant. »

Celui-ci fit basculer la table sur laquelle il se trouvait et attrapa avec ses pieds une chaise qu'il envoya directement à la face du troisième année qui tomba en arrière, le nez en sang. Le délégué ne chercha pas à faire plus et la déléguée laissa tomber Naruto par terre. La gueule d'ange prit calmement son sac et sortit de la classe en souriant, suivi de peu par la fille aux cheveux roses.

«Et bon anniversaire, Hyuuga ! »

Naruto resta-là, le cul par terre, à regarder l'autre pisser le sang et les élèves sortir de la classe sans rien ajouter. Seule la fille aux yeux blancs resta quelques instants à sa place, visiblement gênée et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle finit par sortir elle aussi en murmurant «infirmerie», laissant Naruto et le blessé seuls.

«Putain, murmura Naruto, j'suis dans la merde…»

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

On frappait à sa porte depuis deux bonnes minutes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre finalement sur Minato déjà prêt à partir.

«Debout, Naruto, sinon tu vas être en retard à l'école !  
- Hum, grogna le blondinet en se retournant dans son lit.  
- Je sais que ça ne s'est pas bien passé hier mais c'est un peu normal. C'est une école stricte sur la discipline.  
- C'est une école de tarés ! répondit Naruto en se redressant. Je te l'ai dit : y'a eu une bagarre et tout le monde s'en foutait !  
- C'est une très bonne école, lui renvoya son père. C'est une chance pour toi d'y être alors fais de ton mieux. Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion à préparer. A ce soir.  
- Ouais, c'est ça… »

Minato ne ferma pas la porte de la chambre de son fils et partit sans rien ajouter. Naruto sortit tout de même de son lit et se prépara rapidement. Il était dit dans le règlement de l'école qu'être en retard pouvait compromettre le passage en classe supérieure – bizarrement, il n'y avait rien sur les bagarres dans ce règlement. Il alla ensuite à la cuisine où le petit déjeuner préparé par Minato était toujours sur la table. Naruto avala son œuf à la coque froid et ses toasts en deux minutes chrono' pour ensuite se ruer vers l'entrée. Alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures, un miaulement grognon lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas nourri le chat. Naruto sautilla à cloche-pied jusqu'à la cuisine où il versa à la va-vite des croquettes dans une petite coupelle qu'il tendit à un gros et vieux matou au pelage roux hérissé, un peu miteux. Ce chat était moche, d'après ses parents, mais Naruto l'aimait bien. Il lui gratouilla les oreilles.

«A ce soir, Kyuubi. Ne déchire pas le papier peint où tu risques d'avoir des emmerdes. »

Le chat s'en fichait visiblement, trop occupé par ses croquettes.

Naruto prit le bus ce matin-là, comme prévu le jour précédent. Il resta debout à cause du peu de place et quelques lycéennes de l'autre institut furent assez impressionnées par son uniforme. Naruto bomba le torse quelques minutes, soudainement fier d'être dans une école réputée, mais déchanta vite lorsqu'il aperçut un autre élève portant le même uniforme. Il avait l'air assez grand et impressionnant en noir et vert. Son visage était fin, ses cheveux d'un blanc bleuté assez particulier – certainement une décoloration, ça n'avait pas l'air naturel -, des yeux affûtés et la peau pâle. Son sourire était assez carnassier. Naruto eut à nouveau des frissons. Il n'y avait que des cas, dans son école.

Les deux garçons descendirent au même arrêt et Naruto commença à monter la colline sans rien dire, pressé de retrouver la tranquillité de sa classe. Au moins, lui n'avait pas d'emmerdes et il espérait que ça continuerait comme ça. S'il ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres, peut-être serait-il tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Enfin, pour l'instant, il visait plutôt les vacances d'été. Il n'irait pas à l'école durant tout le mois d'août, un vrai bonheur !

«Hey ! T'es le nouveau dans la classe des deuxième année, non ? »

Naruto s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'autre élève. Celui-ci le rejoignit sans se presser, cartable jeté sur l'épaule à la manière des durs à Tokyo.

«Tu devrais me saluer, avorton, je suis ton senpai.  
- Pardon, s'excusa Naruto. Bonjour, senpai… ?  
- Houzuki Suigetsu, classe 3-A. Et tu es ?  
- Uzumaki Naruto, je suis arrivé hier.  
- Oh, un bleu alors. Tu viens de quelle académie ?  
- J'étais au lycée Ichimori, à Tokyo. »

Suigetsu haussa un sourcil en reprenant sa route. Naruto le suivit.

«Ichimori ? Ça me dit rien. Y'a un club réputé ?  
- Baseball, basket, tennis, athlétisme, …  
- Je vois, coupa Suigetsu. Pas de sports de combat. Ça veut dire que tu sais pas te défendre.  
- Alors j'avais raison de m'inquiéter, bredouilla Naruto. Senpai, c'est quoi cette école ?!  
- Un champ de bataille, lui répondit tout naturellement Suigetsu. »

Naruto bloqua en plein milieu de la montée. Son senpai ne l'attendit pas et Naruto dut courir pour le rattraper.

«Un champ de bataille ?! Mais c'est qu'une école !!  
- La famille, l'école, l'entreprise, la société, tout ça, ce sont des champs de bataille, ricana Suigetsu. A Konoha, on y va juste franchement.  
- Ça veut dire que je risque de me faire tabasser comme ce mec hier soir ?!  
- Ha, Hyuuga Neji ? C'était son anniversaire hier, c'est normal qu'Uchiha ait voulu lui en mettre une. Ils sont prétentieux, ces merdeux. Au fait, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?  
- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? grogna Naruto en serrant son sac dans ses bras. J'ai pas envie de me faire tabasser pour mes seize ans.  
- Les anniversaires sont de bonnes occasions pour mesurer les capacités des uns et des autres, informa Suigetsu. Moi je suis né en août, ça me fout les boules ! Dire que je pourrais ridiculiser ces putains de Tengu à l'école… !  
- Tengu ? répéta Naruto. Comme dans les légendes ?!  
- Non, c'est le nom du clan d'Uchiha, les Tengu. Moi je suis dans le Bang Bang Club. Ce connard de Sasori en fait partie aussi.  
- Sasori ?  
- Pas bien grand, rouquin, vernis à ongles noir, maquillage, uniforme féminin et sale caractère, tu peux pas le manquer.  
- C'est un mec ?! hurla Naruto. »

Suigetsu éclata de rire et laissa à nouveau Naruto à la traîne. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cour du lycée et ils furent surpris de voir les deux délégués de la classe des deuxième année attendre Naruto dans l'entrée. Suigetsu passa entre les deux, les bousculant pour les provoquer mais ni Shino ni Sakura ne répondit. Naruto se tendit encore plus.

«Bonjour, Naruto-kun ! sourit la déléguée.  
- Bon-bonjour, Haruno-sama, Aburame-sama, bredouilla Naruto. »

La jeune fille rit doucement, les joues un peu rouges.

«Appelle-nous par nos prénoms, ça suffit largement, lui répondit-elle toujours en souriant. Hier était une journée un peu chargée, désolée !  
- Chargée ? Vous avez tabassé ce mec juste parce que c'était son anniversaire !  
- C'est comme ça que ça marche ici, dit Shino en haussant les épaules. Au fait, viens voir. »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto et le traîna jusqu'au grand panneau d'affichage situé dans le hall, juste après les casiers à chaussures. Là, tiré sur de grandes feuilles, se trouvait le dossier scolaire complet de Naruto affiché à la vue de tous. Une petite vingtaine de personnes regardait déjà sous les yeux médusés du concerné.

"On a pris la liberté de donner quelques informations aux autres élèves, continua Shino.  
- C'est pour faciliter ton intégration, poursuivit Sakura. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te fera rien jusqu'à lundi prochain, c'est comme ça pour tous les nouveaux.  
- C'est embêtant parce que tu étais dans le club de baseball de ton ancien lycée, nota le délégué très sérieusement. Tu n'as jamais pratiqué un quelconque sport de combat ?  
- Non, jamais, répondit Naruto presque en tremblant.  
- Alors trouve-toi un clan qui acceptera de te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te démerder tout seul, sinon tu ne feras pas long feu, chantonna Sakura. Mais je ne veux surtout pas te faire peur.  
- C'est raté… Au fait, vous êtes de quel… clan ?  
- Zhu Que, répondit Shino, avec Neji.  
- Tengu, sourit Sakura, le clan de Sasuke-kun. Mais ne va pas croire qu'on va te protéger comme ça. Enfin, tu as encore le temps de te trouver un protecteur. Montre ce que tu sais faire et tout se passera bien. Tout le monde sait que tu es un novice, ça n'ira pas bien loin. Ça va sonner, on te fera visiter l'école à midi, d'accord ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, son sac toujours serré contre lui. Il suivit les délégués, toujours sous le bras de Shino, jusqu'à leur salle de cours où l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde et la fille blonde accueillit même Naruto avec son enthousiasme que Sakura qualifia d'habituel. Uchiha Sasuke se leva même pour lui serrer la main, geste que Naruto trouva très déplacé. Ses parents avaient beau être métis, ils n'en restaient pas moins japonais et il n'y avait que les étrangers pour se serrer la main. Naruto comprit plus tard dans la matinée, durant le cours de sociologie dispensé par Sarutobi Asuma-sensei, que Sasuke l'avait en fait insulté : en lui serrant la main comme à un étranger, il le mettait à l'écart de son monde. Dire qu'il avait pensé avoir une semaine tranquille…

A midi, comme convenu, Sakura et Shino firent visiter l'école à Naruto, en insistant bien sur l'emplacement de l'infirmerie, puis ils retournèrent dans leur classe où des petits groupes s'étaient formés pour déjeuner. L'ambiance était assez tendue : Suigetsu se trouvait assis à la place de Naruto, lisant le Weekly Jump de la semaine précédente. Sakura fit rapidement comprendre à Naruto et à Sasori qu'il fallait qu'ils le fassent sortir de la classe. Suigetsu rendit son magazine à Akimichi Chouji et traîna Naruto et Sasori jusqu'au toit du bâtiment des sciences où les attendait le reste du Bang Bang Club.

Trois garçons étaient là en train de déjeuner : le premier attirait beaucoup l'attention avec ses cheveux blonds et sa coiffure assez particulière : un palmier. La plupart de ses cheveux restait cependant détachée et cachait la moitié de son visage. Les deux autres étaient bruns mais Naruto bloqua lorsqu'il remarqua que l'un d'eux portait des sortes de peintures tribales de couleur violette sur le visage. L'autre avait une face de poupée au teint blafard mais souriait tout de même.

«Voilà le Bang Bang Club au grand complet, fit Suigetsu en écartant les bras. Tu as devant toi notre leader, Deidara, Kankuro, un maniaque des poupées et Sai, le bâtard du coin, pire que Sasori.  
- Et c'est qui, lui ? grogna Deidara.  
- Le nouveau dans ma classe, répondit froidement Sasori. Je t'en ai parlé hier.  
- Celui qui a son affiché dans le hall ? demanda Sai en posant son bentou sur le sol. Il était mieux sur la photo, rajouta-t-il un peu déçu.  
- J'aime pas ses cheveux, hum.  
- Parce que son blond est plus prononcé que le tien ? se moqua Sasori en s'asseyant.  
- Mon blond est cendré, très étudié et moins criard que ta touffe de punk !  
- Et son nom ? demanda Kankuro en mordant dans son sandwich.  
- Uzumaki Naruto, le présentèrent Suigetsu et Sasori en même temps.  
- En… Enchanté, bredouilla Naruto en s'inclinant brièvement.»

Le troisième année le jaugea, promenant à sa guise son regard sur le nouvel arrivant qui, mal à l'aise, n'osa soulever le manque de politesse dont démontrait une telle attitude. Après tout, Deidara était non seulement son senpai, mais aussi le chef d'un clan, ce qui avait une importance non-négligeable. Il y eut un court instant durant lequel les deux blonds se regardèrent sans un mot, puis Deidara soupira et se désintéressa complètement de Naruto. Sasori se tourna vers ce dernier, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait s'asseoir et commencer à manger. Tous prirent leur repas dans un silence quasi-religieux, que ni le leader, ni les autres, et surtout pas le dernier arrivé ne brisèrent.

Après avoir terminé, tous retournèrent vers leur étage respectif ; Sasori devant son camarade de classe. Il expliqua à ce dernier les règles rudimentaires du clan, si jamais il avait envie de les rejoindre :

«D'abord, ne contredis jamais Deidara et les autres sur leurs visions de l'art. Il vaut mieux que tu passes pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune volonté propre plutôt que pour la personne à abattre parce que tu as froissé la fierté de quelqu'un de chez nous.

- Ensuite, enchaîna-t-il, ne sois pas trop démonstratif, et ne compte surtout pas te réfugier vers Deidara si tu as un problème ; il est du genre à te laisser te débrouiller seul. Oh, et en ce qui concerne les autres clans… tu fais ce que bon te semble, je ne tiens pas à te forcer à nous rejoindre, mais disons que pour les autres, tu as déjà à moitié choisi ton camp, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Je vois.  
- Bon, on a sport maintenant, on devrait y aller.  
- On commence par quoi ?  
- Cycle natation, il me semble, grimaça Sasori. C'est celui que j'aime le moins… »

Naruto jugea préférable de ne pas lui demander pourquoi et se contenta de suivre le travesti jusqu'à la piscine. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de le voir bifurquer vers les vestiaires des filles, se demandant tout de même comment le prenaient Sakura et les autres, puis alla se changer sans se poser plus de questions. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant que le maillot de bains était lui aussi aux couleurs de l'établissement…

Quand enfin tous furent prêts et au bord du bassin, le professeur arriva, vêtu d'une étrange combinaison verte très près du corps –athlétique, certes, mais le vêtement ne le mettait pas en valeur. Il avait les cheveux noirs, coupés au bol, et les sourcils très fournis. Tandis que l'étrange personnage commença à parler d'une voix enjouée et forte, Naruto s'autorisa un coup d'œil circulaire sur le reste de la classe. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de constater que tous, filles comme garçons, participaient à l'activité.

Les filles portaient toutes le même maillot, tristement vert et noir lui aussi –décidément-, mais une en particulier attira son attention. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la fille qui était précipitamment sortie de la salle de cours hier. Elle avait les cheveux assez longs, aux reflets bleutés, yeux blancs, et surtout… une poitrine plutôt généreuse… Comme son regard était solidement fixé sur les deux seins moulés par le tissu, Naruto se fit assez rapidement remarquer, et la jeune fille rougit d'un seul coup, détourna la tête et se mit à triturer ses doigts nerveusement.

Il y eut aussi quelque chose d'assez amusant ; Sasori arriva en effet, arborant le même maillot que celui des filles, et son vernis noir brillait sur ses mains ainsi que ses doigts de pieds… Il aurait vraiment eu l'air crédible, avec ses longues jambes impeccablement épilées s'il n'avait pas eu ses attributs masculins, et de ce fait un tant soit peu de poitrine. Naruto n'osa pas rire, même si l'envie était plutôt grande.

«Sasori, pour la énième fois, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le maillot des filles ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit clairement que je ne te voulais pas dans mon cours si tu ne t'habillais pas correctement… »

Le garçon s'avança en marchant lentement jusqu'à son professeur, se colla presque à lui et minauda en faisant ses yeux de biche :

«Gai-senseeeeeei, j'ai mes règles en ce moment ; puis-je ne pas participer au cours exceptionnellement ?  
- … Fais comme tu veux, soupira-t-il. Bon, les autres, vous rentrez progressivement dans l'eau ; évitez l'hydrocution après manger… »

Sasori se glissa vers Naruto, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres et murmura :

«Ce prof' est sympa, mais assez bizarre, et il propose toujours des défis un peu stupides, alors si tu tiens à rester en vie, évite d'accepter…  
- O… Ok…  
- Bon, je te laisse. On se retrouve en chimie !»

Le travesti s'éclipsa, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de resquiller, et Naruto reporta son attention sur les ordres que donnait leur professeur. Celui-ci leur donna le déroulement de la séance : un échauffement rapide mais efficace, et des longueurs dans les quatre nages. Déjà, les choses se gâtaient ; le nouveau venu ne savait en effet que sommairement nager le dos et la brasse… Faisant de son mieux pour imiter les autres, Naruto s'en trouva cependant incapable ; ils allaient bien trop vite. Surtout Sasuke et… Tayuya ?! Il pouvait en effet apercevoir la jeune fille au coude à coude avec son adversaire, tentant de rattraper le garçon qui semblait très à son aise dans l'eau. Tous deux nageaient le crawl à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante.

Rapidement, le cours de natation devint un moyen de plus pour les élèves de s'opposer les uns aux autres. Les longueurs s'enchaînaient à une allure que Naruto fut incapable de suivre, si bien que, lorsqu'il sortit du cours, il était rincé à proprement parler. La perspective de devoir maintenir son attention pendant une heure et demie de chimie, suivie du cours de japonais suffisait à l'achever. Il retrouva Sasori qui l'attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment scientifique, adossé de façon très relaxée contre le mur.

«Alors, c'était comment, ce cours ?  
- Mortel, répondit l'adolescent. »

Le travesti pouffa discrètement. Naruto n'en était qu'au début en ce qui concernait les guerres entre les clans. Déterminé à cependant ne pas le laisser complètement paumé dans son nouvel environnement, il le suivit jusqu'à la salle et s'assit à côté de lui. Le professeur arriva, et aussitôt, le garçon sut que la physique-chimie n'allait plus lui plaire… Sasori se pencha vers lui, et chuchota :

«Ce type-là est radin comme pas permis. Aie le malheur de gaspiller le moindre matériau, produit ou autre, et…  
- …vous le payerez de votre poche, acheva la voix de l'homme en question. »

L'adolescent soupira, haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter qu'ils avaient droit à ce discours assez régulièrement. Naruto opina, et se jura de ne jamais avoir la main lourde sur les composants chimiques. Kakuzu-sensei leur rappela sommairement le programme, mais il s'arrêta assez vite, ayant jugé que c'était une perte de temps, et que le temps c'était… de l'argent. L'heure et demie de physique se passa pour le mieux, chacun travaillant dans la bonne humeur sous le regard omniprésent de l'enseignant. Le nouvel arrivant se garda bien de formuler sa constatation, mais il remarqua que les yeux du professeur étaient la seule partie de son corps qui n'était pas cachée par un foulard, ou la blouse traditionnelle.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tout aussi bien que le reste de la journée, chose que Naruto trouva particulièrement étrange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait plutôt peur de ce que lui réservait la suite. Soit les autres cherchaient à l'attirer dans leurs clans respectifs, soit c'était de la pure hypocrisie. En soupesant les deux, l'adolescent finit par se dire que c'était lié, et que ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Si tout se passait en effet _trop_ bien, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Aussi, après le cours de japonais, donné par Umino Iruka-sensei –un professeur que Naruto trouva plutôt sympathique-, il fut content de pouvoir s'en aller, et partit d'un pas pressé vers l'arrêt de bus. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son chat, sa maison, son lit, et quitter ce lycée à l'atmosphère plutôt oppressante.

Cependant, Sasori le rattrapa, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la station. En chemin, il lui demanda ses premières impressions sur le lycée, les élèves, la classe, les professeurs, et le garçon fut manifestement assez content de pouvoir échanger sur la question. Le travesti l'écouta avec attention, et quand il eut fini, il lui assura que c'était une école sympathique au demeurant, et que ça s'améliorait avec le temps puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort depuis apparemment cinq ans –chose supposée s'avérer rassurante mais qui ne l'était en fait pas du tout. Alors que le bus arrivait, le créateur de poupées proposa à Naruto de rester avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, offre que le nouvel arrivant jugea sympathique et avantageuse du fait de la situation de Sasori dans les clans. Le Bang Bang Club était en effet exclusivement composé de troisième année (exception faite de celui qui était dans sa classe), ce qui lui donnait une position confortable au niveau de l'école.

Il fallait également reconnaître que Sasori, malgré son extravagance, avait quelque chose d'attachant ; il était plutôt gentil. Naruto accepta donc, et les deux garçons se quittèrent, chacun arborant un sourire amical et satisfait.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

Naruto resta muet de stupeur. Devant lui se tenait la fameuse jeune fille qu'il avait allègrement reluquée à la piscine la veille, ses formes avantageuses moulées par un maillot de bains relativement absent bien différent de celui de l'établissement. Les deux seins remplissaient généreusement le haut, débordant presque un peu. Elle lui adressait un petit sourire mutin malgré son air embarrassé et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Ni une ni deux, Naruto attrapa la petite main blanche que lui tendait sa camarade de classe et se mit à courir, tiré à sa suite. Malheureusement, il s'empêtra lui-même dans ses pieds et tomba, entraînant dans sa chute la belle adolescente.

Un petit éclat de rire discret alors qu'elle se retrouvait penchée sur lui, sa poitrine rebondie attirant irrémédiablement les yeux de Naruto. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment, avant que leurs visages ne se rapprochent petit à petit. Il pouvait sentir son souffle timide contre son nez. Les paupières du garçon se fermèrent, presque instinctivement. Leurs lèvres allaient se sceller quand soudain, un grand cri retentit :

« Naruto, remue-toi, tu vas être en retard ! J'ai une réunion ce matin, je ne pourrai pas t'emmener. »

Lentement, l'adolescent se réveilla, émergeant difficilement de son rêve. Il grommela vaguement avant de se décider à lever la tête et massa sa joue droite, qui était complètement engourdie. La mine encore renfrognée, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait en fait pas dormi dans son lit, enveloppé dans sa grosse couverture et son oreiller moelleux, mais sur son bureau. Sur sa composition d'anglais, plus exactement. Il se souvint avoir passé sa fin de journée, soirée, nuit à plancher dessus et il avait réussi à la terminer, au prix de précieuses heures de sommeil. Il s'étira tandis que son père réitérait son appel du bout du couloir.

L'adolescent prit quelques instants pour constater qu'il était dans un état de décrépitude avancé, passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste plus machinal qu'utile – sa tignasse demeurant désespérément indomptable –, remit sa chemise plus ou moins en place, fourra distraitement sa trousse et ses feuilles dans son sac puis sortit. Dans la cuisine, son père lui avait préparé un bentô et son petit-déjeuner. Naruto avala vite fait son bol de riz, un peu de poisson et se jeta dans les escaliers. Il manqua de rater une marche à plusieurs reprises et arriva presque en tombant au rez-de-chaussée, où le concierge de l'immeuble était en train de passer le balai.

Cet homme semblait toujours malade, reniflait en permanence, et sa mine pâlotte et chétive n'arrangeait en rien les choses. C'était cependant quelqu'un de très sympathique et doux, pas aigri pour deux sous. Naruto l'aimait bien. Il prit donc le temps de lui adresser un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un jovial « Bonjour, Gekko-san ! » auquel le jeune homme répondit poliment avant de tousser un peu. Le garçon se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, dans l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure à l'arrêt de bus mais ce fut peine perdue : il lui manquait bien dix minutes… Résigné à aller à pied au lycée, et donc à arriver en retard, il jeta son sac sur ses épaules et recommença à courir, cette fois un peu plus lentement ; il tenait à arriver à l'école vivant.

Ce qu'il fit. Mais il était en retard d'un bon quart d'heure… Complètement paniqué, il se précipita dans les escaliers pour arriver à la salle de cours que sa classe occupait, espérant que le professeur qu'il avait à cette heure-ci ne lui ferait pas sa fête. Finalement devant la porte, il s'accorda un instant pour reprendre son souffle – après tout, en retard pour en retard – et ouvrit le battant. Il s'inclina aussitôt bien bas, ses yeux contemplant ses chaussures détestablement neuves et cirées, et se répandit en excuses, expliquant qu'il avait raté son bus et qu'il avait dû aller au lycée à pied parce que son père ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Il s'arrêta de débiter au bout de quelques instants durant lesquels il était resté incliné et releva la tête, timidement. Il s'aperçut que s'il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, c'était parce que le professeur n'était pas là, pas plus que ses autres élèves, d'ailleurs.

Perplexe, Naruto cligna des yeux en balayant la salle du regard. Personne, sauf lui. Il n'y avait _vraiment_ personne. Hésitant entre le soulagement et l'appréhension de s'être trompé de salle, il vérifia qu'il n'était pas au mauvais endroit. Ce n'était effectivement pas le cas. Alors pourquoi diantre n'y avait-il pas de professeur ni de lycéens ? L'adolescent soupira lourdement et laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant. Ca ne pouvait, de toute façon, arriver qu'à lui. Tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions sur sa malchance naturelle, une main se posa sur son épaule et un joyeux : « Bonjour, Naruto-kun ! » sonna près de son oreille. Trop près à son goût, à vrai dire, puisqu'il sursauta violemment et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Un rire léger résonna dans son dos. Une fille. Il se retourna et reconnut…

« Oh, c'est toi Sakura-san. Bonjour.  
- Je t'ai fait peur, Naruto-kun ? demanda la jeune fille avec un petit sourire espiègle.  
- Oui, un peu ; je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un arrive subitement…  
- Tu es bien matinal, d'ailleurs ; tu es tombé de ton lit ?  
- Hein ?  
- Ah, oui, c'est une chose que j'ai dû oublier de t'expliquer hier. Notre professeur d'histoire-géographie, Hatake Kakashi-sensei, n'arrive jamais à l'heure.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Oui… Chacun de ses cours commence au minimum avec une demi-heure de retard. Par conséquent, tu as encore un quart d'heure devant toi…  
- Misère, et moi qui me croyais super en retard, gémit Naruto. »

La jeune fille rit encore un peu avant de passer à côté du garçon pour rejoindre sa place. Bientôt, le reste de la classe arriva par petits groupes sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto. Il évita cependant de croiser le regard de Sasuke, qu'il supposait mauvais et supposait très juste. Laissant le paysage offert par la fenêtre détourner son attention, il réagit à peine lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser furtivement sur sa joue. Il salua Sasori qui s'était assis sur sa table et le fixait, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait le rendre grognon.

« Eh ben, ça ne va pas ?  
- Bah, je me suis juste précipité au lycée, pensant arriver avec un bon quart d'heure de retard et voilà que j'apprends que je suis en avance, bougonna le garçon.  
- Ha ha. Vrai que Kakashi-sensei n'est jamais à l'heure, oui. Il est plutôt sympathique en dehors de ça. Et c'est tout ce qui te met de si charmante humeur ? s'enquit le travesti sur un ton innocent pas si innocent que ça. »

Pas de réponse. Il avait touché juste, c'était évident. Naruto était un petit nouveau, n'appartenait à aucun clan et ne savait vraisemblablement pas se battre. La chose qui devait en toute logique le préoccuper plus que le fait d'arriver à l'heure ou non était bien celle-ci. Les guerres entre les clans n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre, et s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une bande à laquelle se joindre, il allait sans aucun doute possible devenir la proie favorite de tout le monde. Cependant, c'était à lui de faire la démarche, s'il souhaitait la faire. Tout aussi gentil qu'il était, il devait être logé à la même enseigne que tout le monde, par conséquent Sasori se défendait de lui offrir un passe-droit.

De son côté, Naruto était justement en train de se demander comment il allait amener le sujet et donc poser la question à un million. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau sans y réfléchir plus et lâcha de but en blanc :

« Dis, Sasori… Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais… faire partie du Bang Bang Club ? »

Il avait hésité longuement, mais c'était venu et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Son interlocuteur le dévisagea, à moitié surpris. Il prit soin d'envisager tous les aspects que présentait la situation avant de répondre prudemment :

« Eh bien… Il faudrait que j'en parle à Deidara, bien sûr, tu t'en doutes, mais en ce qui me concerne, je serais ravi de te compter parmi nous. »

Un sourire franc et radieux. Le tour était joué. Le nouvel arrivant sentit un poids s'envoler. Bon, rien n'était encore déterminé, et il fallait réussir à convaincre le leader – ce qui lui paraissait pour le moment relativement difficile – mais il s'en faisait une affaire. Il était à vrai dire prêt à pas mal de choses pour éviter de se retrouver seul à la merci de tous. Une nouvelle question lui vint et il leva les yeux vers le travesti :

« Par contre… Tu comptes lui en parler quand ? Parce qu'on est déjà mercredi et… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase et encore moins obtenir de réponse. En un mouvement rapide, Sasori rejoignit sa place, comme tous les autres élèves. Le silence se fit soudainement. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur ce qui semblait être le professeur : un homme aux cheveux gris et ébouriffés, très grand et élancé, dont on ne distinguait pas grand-chose du visage. Une sorte de masque le recouvrait jusqu'au nez et le seul œil visible était le droit, l'autre étant caché par un bandana avec un drôle de motif dessus. Sans aucun mot, l'homme posa ses affaires sur le bureau et balaya la salle du regard. Il s'arrêta un bref instant sur Naruto qui déglutit, se demandant comment il devait interpréter ceci mais ne dit rien.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

« Bien. Je suis arrivé un peu en retard, comme vous pouvez le constater – certains ricanèrent à cette remarque – mais le fait est que j'ai eu quelques soucis en venant ; une personne âgée a eu besoin d'aide pour ramener ses courses chez elle, et il se trouve qu'elle habitait plutôt loin de l'établissement, ceci explique donc cela. Bref. »

Nouveau raclement de gorge.

« La leçon d'aujourd'hui portera sur le capitalisme, la société de consommation et leurs impacts, fit le professeur d'un ton calme mais sec. Sortez vos livres et vos cahiers. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta docilement, sauf Sasori, à qui Naruto jeta un coup d'œil discret. Le travesti parut tout à coup en proie à une vive douleur au ventre et leva le bras non sans peine. Puis, d'une voix souffreteuse, il geignit plus qu'il ne demanda :

« Ah… Kakashi-sensei, je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien ; est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ? »

L'œil unique se posa un court instant sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il était évident que le mensonge n'était pas très crédible et que personne n'allait le croire. Pourtant, contre toute attente (du moins, celle de Naruto), le professeur soupira et hocha vaguement la tête en signe d'approbation. Avec un petit clin d'œil pour son voisin de table, le jeune homme se leva, ramassa ses affaires et sortit après avoir discrètement remercié Kakashi. Le cours reprit, comme si de rien n'était. Après avoir pris l'essentiel de la leçon en note, les élèves durent s'attaquer à quelques exercices dont la liste parut bien trop longue à Naruto. Il y eut un petit « Galère… » lâché sur un ton traînant, mais les élèves obéirent.

Tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Sasori, le garçon entama son travail, jetant de temps en temps quelques regards vers le bureau. Il lui semblait que leur enseignant n'était pas très préoccupé par ce qui pouvait se passer dans la classe. A bien y regarder, il paraissait pris par quelque chose d'autrement plus captivant, qu'il regardait sur ses genoux. Perplexe et, il faut bien l'avouer, curieux, Naruto se tourna vers Sakura, la héla en chuchotant :

« Sakura-san.  
- Oui ?  
- Dis… qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Kakashi-sensei ? Il a l'air ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en voyant le professeur pouffer d'un air amusé.  
- Ah, c'est sa grande occupation, quand il est en cours. Il lit.  
- Il lit ?! Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lire de si drôle ?  
- Drôle, je ne sais pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est son genre de lecture favori ; le _Icha Icha Paradise_…  
- … ça me dit quelque chose…  
- C'est un livre érotique, Naruto-kun…  
- … Et ça l'amuse tant que ça ?  
- Dites donc, tous les deux, il me semble que je vous avais donné des exercices à faire, les interrompit Kakashi. »

Les deux s'excusèrent du bout des lèvres et reprirent le travail demandé. La fin du cours arriva rapidement ; Kakashi releva la tête vers ses élèves et leur dit tranquillement que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé en classe serait à finir pour la fois suivante. Comme la moitié n'écoutait déjà plus, il ajouta également avant de s'en aller qu'il ramasserait certains devoirs. Naruto jugea préférable de prendre le temps de noter l'information avant le cours suivant : l'anglais. Cours auquel n'assista d'ailleurs pas Sasori. Le traître, il échappait donc au ramassage des compositions… Kurenai-sensei était certes une très, très jolie femme, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle faisait assez peur, surtout quand on considérait sa façon de s'acharner sur un certain Nara Shikamaru qui n'avait pas daigné faire le devoir en question.

Elle ne criait même pas, mais sa façon de le fusiller du regard était tout de même effrayante. Et puis elle ne faisait pas dans la dentelle en le critiquant ; disant que c'était un fainéant de première, qui ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait, et que cette flemmardise lui causerait du tort tout au long de sa vie, etc. Et pour parfaire le tout, elle ajouta qu'aujourd'hui, ils feraient une leçon se rapportant au travail et aux études. Etrange coïncidence, trouva Naruto. Il garda cependant sa remarque pour lui, pressentant que s'il avait le malheur de laisser échapper ses réflexions, il ne passerait pas la pause de midi.

Kurenai-sensei partie, ce fut l'heure du cours que Naruto détestait par excellence : les mathématiques. Genma-sensei était pourtant assez sympathique, quoique son look laissait un peu à désirer, mais les chiffres n'étaient pas ce que préférait l'adolescent. Et puis, en étant malgré tout un tant soit peu objectif, il fallait avouer que cet enseignant n'avait ni la poitrine de la directrice, ni celle de Kurenai-sensei. Ca ne facilitait donc pas le maintien de l'attention. Sasori n'était toujours pas revenu, constata le garçon en avisant la place désespérément vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter ? Il se le demandait… Son esprit passa donc la totalité du cours à se focaliser sur cette question, et quand arriva l'heure de la pause déjeuner, il fallut au jeune homme quelques secondes pour réaliser que les autres avaient déjà sorti leurs bentô et mangeaient avec appétit.

Avec une lenteur digne d'une tortue poussive, il tira le sien de son sac et l'entama sans conviction. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que plus l'absence de son camarade se prolongeait, moins c'était rassurant. Par bonheur, cependant, le travesti fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte et fit signe à Naruto de lui suivre, ce que ce dernier fit sans se poser plus de questions. Sasori le conduisit dehors, à l'écart des autres élèves, quelque part entre le bâtiment scientifique et le gymnase. S'asseyant dans l'herbe, il tapota un peu à côté de lui pour intimer à son ami d'en faire autant.

Sentant qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important, le garçon obtempéra et se retrouva assis dans l'herbe, pendu aux lèvres du travesti. Ce dernier prit son temps pour amener la chose, regardant distraitement à droite et à gauche, l'air de rien, ce que l'adolescent interpréta comme de mauvais augure. Après tout, s'il était porteur de bonnes nouvelles, pourquoi le ferait-il mijoter de la sorte ? Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise, tentant de se préparer tant bien que mal à la sentence. Les yeux noisette du rouquin se posèrent sur le visage anxieux du nouveau. Il chercha un court instant ses mots, comme embarrassé :

« Bon, écoute Naruto. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler de toi à Deidara. C'est d'ailleurs principalement pour cette raison que tu ne m'as pas vu en cours de la matinée, en fait. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que le chef est un peu… lunatique ; il a ses humeurs, ses coups de tête et de gueule, et mieux vaut ne pas lui chercher des noises quand il est à côté de ses pompes.  
- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça, Sasori ? »

Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de reposer son regard sur son interlocuteur et dit dans un soupir :

« Parce qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant quand tu te retrouveras face à lui… »

Petit silence. Le temps pour Naruto d'analyser ce qu'impliquait cette révélation et il s'exclama :

« Hein ?! Attends, ça veut dire qu'il veut bien me voir ?  
- Affirmatif. Pendant la pause déjeuner, à vrai dire.  
- Si tôt ? Comment t'as fait pour le convaincre ?  
- J'ai mes arguments, fit-il d'un ton un peu sec. Bon, l'essentiel ne se situe pas là ; il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses bonne impression dès le début, tu sais ? Tu as peut-être déjà eu affaire à Deidara mais tu ne l'as que peu vu. Enfin, pour ne pas te le mettre à dos, tu ne dois surtout en aucun cas dire quelque chose qu'il puisse interpréter de travers ou trouver vexant. Sinon, c'est mort pour toi.  
- Il est si… terrible que ça ?  
- Terrible, non, pas vraiment. Enfin, pas avec nous. Avec le reste des élèves, c'est une autre paire de manches, par contre…  
- Je vois, fit Naruto d'une voix blanche en réprimant un frisson.  
- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour toi, enchaîna Sasori avec un sourire qu'il savait chaleureux ; tu vas bien réussir à t'en sortir.  
- Espérons-le… »

Sasori ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de soupirer ; il lui attrapa le poignet aussi sec et le tira jusqu'au toit où Deidara les attendait, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Il jeta sa clope encore allumée par dessus le muret, se tournant vers le nouveau que Sasori tenait fermement. Le grand blond se rapprocha, mains dans les poches, la cravate de travers et l'air ennuyé. Il étudia avec soin la gueule du petit nouveau avant de se racler la gorge.

« T'as déjà fait des conneries dans ton bahut ? demanda Deidara en bâillant.  
- Des conneries ? répéta Naruto. Bah ... Non, pas trop, c'était un lycée assez strict et assez réputé, y'avait pas beaucoup de mouvement.  
- Quoi, t'as jamais pissé dans la théière d'un prof' ou un truc comme ça ? s'étonna Sasori.  
- S'il vient d'un lycée de bourg', y'a peu de chances, confirma Deidara alors que Naruto faisait non de la tête pour répondre au rouquin. Ton père payait combien par trimestre ?  
- J'en sais rien. Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux ...  
- Oh, non, répondit simplement Deidara en haussant les épaules. La thune, c'est pas difficile à trouver et racketter les p'tits nouveaux n'a rien de glorieux. T'as pas à te faire de souci pour ça dans cette école. Par contre, si t'es une sainte, tu vas mal vivre.  
- Ça ... Ça dépend des conneries qu'on me demande de faire, je crois, se reprit Naruto. Si je dois faire quelque chose pour rentrer dans le Bang Bang Club, dis-le moi et je le ferai ! »

Deidara lâcha un "ooooh" évasif avant de sortir un briquet de sa poche, jouant avec pour dissimuler son ennui. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là mais Naruto ne put repartir, Sasori le tenant toujours fermement. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce toit sans avoir la certitude que le Bang Bang Club l'accepterait. C'était sa seule chance d'être à peu près tranquille durant sa scolarité dans ce lycée de fous, il ne devait pas la rater !

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits lointains des chaises raclant le sol et des derniers rires des étudiants avant de reprendre les cours. Naruto déglutit lorsque le regard bleu terne de Deidara se posa enfin sur lui.

« On verra ça ce soir. Y'a un truc prévu le sept, 'faut pas que ça vienne foutre la merde ou on aura Zhu Que sur le cul. Reviens ici à minuit, on avisera.  
- Mais l'école est fermée la nuit et ...  
- Ici, minuit, conclut Deidara en lui tapant l'épaule sans entrain. Sasori, préviens les autres, j'ai des trucs à faire cet aprèm'. A plus. »

Sasori lâcha Naruto et retourna en cours en trottinant, faisant virevolter sa jupe dans la brise chaude de l'été. Deidara disparut en se grattant la tête, laissant le nouveau venu en proie avec un nouveau problème : comment allait-il faire le mur cette nuit ?

Cette question le tarauda tout l'après-midi - autant dire qu'il ne suivit pas les cours du tout - et même après. Il toucha à peine à ses devoirs, attendant avec inquiétude le retour de son père. L'appartement ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froid et stressant ; il était pourtant plus grand que celui dans lequel il avait vécu à Tôkyô, plus éclairé aussi mais beaucoup plus vide. L'absence de sa mère se faisait sentir. Elle ne devait arriver que dans le courant du mois de juillet, ayant des affaires à régler à la capitale concernant son transfert. Celui de son père avait été tellement soudain que ç'avait surpris toute la famille.

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la manière dont ça s'était fait. Son père l'avait inscrit dans une autre école avant même qu'il ait su qu'il allait en changer et sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer non plus. Ils laissaient derrière eux les grands-parents, eux aussi surpris de la rapidité des choses. Minato n'avait pas donné d'explication autre que « transfert » . Naruto se demandait quand même comment un avocat d'un cabinet tokyoïte pouvait bien être « transféré » en pleine cambrousse. Un ou deux de ses amis avaient bien quitté la capitale lorsqu'il était plus jeune mais ses parents avaient eu de vraies raisons : décès d'un proche, reprise d'une petite entreprise, retour au pays, transfert dans une autre grande ville, etc.. C'était justifié et raisonnable.

Naruto avait fini de dîner lorsque son père rentra enfin. Il lui fit réchauffer ce qu'il avait cuisiné - brochettes de poulet, salade composée et riz - tout en gardant un oeil sur la télévision allumée depuis un bon moment. Ils ne parlèrent pas ou peu, échangeant des banalités sur leur journée et le beau temps. Naruto avait du mal à desserrer les dents, sentant l'angoisse poindre de plus en plus. Comment allait-il se soustraire à sa surveillance ? Son père ne s'endormait jamais avant une heure avancée de la nuit et il fallait prévoir une bonne heure de trajet, à pied, pour rejoindre l'école. Naruto regarda l'horloge avec anxiété : vingt-deux heures trente.

« Tu as nourri ton chat, Naruto ? demanda Minato en finissant de ranger la vaisselle.  
- Le ... chat ...  
- Oui, _ton_ chat, cette horrible boule de poils pleine de rhumatisme.  
- Oh ... Je l'ai pas vu ce soir, mentit le jeune homme en regardant ailleurs. Il est peut-être dehors.  
- Tu ferais bien d'aller le chercher avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser. Il ne connaît pas le quartier et il serait plus prudent que tu ne le laisses pas sortir sans surveillance à l'avenir.  
- Oui, d'accord, répondit Naruto en allant vers sa chambre. Je prends mon portable, je sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais.  
- Essaye de faire vite.  
- Ça dépend pas de moi. »

_Lucky_, pensa Naruto en sautillant dans sa chambre, sous le regard endormi du vieux matou. Il l'avait, son excuse. Il se jeta sur son sac à dos pour y mettre le chat qui ne protesta même pas, glissa son porte-feuille et son téléphone portable dans ses poches et quitta l'appartement après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, des vieilles Converses orange, à la va vite. Naruto constata qu'il n'y avait pas de bus à cette heure-là aussi dut-il marcher jusqu'à l'école, sortant son chat de temps en temps pour qu'il ne lui lacère pas le dos lorsqu'il avait envie d'uriner - les vieux chats, un bonheur. Le lycée fut enfin en vue et Naruto le trouva encore plus glauque de nuit. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours, pas une lumière. Il ne devait même pas y avoir de gardien.

Naruto escalada le portail sans trop de difficultés et se demanda comment aller jusqu'au toit. Les portes devaient être fermées. Il alla tout de même vérifier le hall principal et, effectivement, constata qu'il ne pourrait pas emprunter les escaliers. Naruto recula un peu pour estimer la hauteur des bâtiments, déglutissant difficilement. Il ne pourrait jamais escalader la façade, c'était bien trop haut ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'arriver jusqu'au toit, une main se posa sur son épaule. Naruto hurla et sursauta en même temps, déclenchant la fureur du chat prisonnier du sac à dos.

« T'es en avance, remarqua Suigetsu. T'as de la chance que Deidara te soit pas tombé dessus, il déteste les gens en avance.  
- Vou-vous êtes aussi en avance, Suigetsu-senpai, bredouilla Naruto en tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur.  
- Oui mais j'ai pas peur de Deidara, moi."

Naruto ne put que rire pour cacher son embarras.

« Y'a quoi dans ton sac ?  
- Mon chat.  
- Ton ... chat ? T'aurais mieux fait d'amener des marshmallows ou des pokis. Ça se mange au moins.  
- C'est mon ticket de retour, marmonna Naruto en se reculant un peu. J'aurais pas pu sortir sans lui. »

Suigetsu arqua un sourcil, l'air de se foutre de la gueule de ce pauvre petit garçon incapable d'affronter le noir de la nuit sans son précieux doudou, puis fit signe à Naruto de le suivre. Ils contournèrent l'établissement pour arriver à un escalier de secours réservé à l'évacuation en cas d'alerte incendie. Naruto était un peu vexé de ne pas avoir eu cette idée-là. Il suivit Suigetsu en silence, détaillant les vêtements qu'il portait. Son senpai avait troqué l'uniforme noir et vert pour un ensemble beaucoup plus sportif, blanc et violet, avec plusieurs ceintures cloutées dépassant de sous son T-shirt aux armes des « Sept Sabres de Kiri », certainement un groupe de rock amateur, selon Naruto. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel adolescent rebelle à la limite du punk à Tôkyô - les cheveux bleus y étaient pour beaucoup. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le toit, constatant que tous les autres étaient déjà là, y compris Deidara. Naruto regarde sa montre : minuit moins dix.

« Vous êtes en retard, grogna Deidara.  
- Pa-Pardon, s'excusa Naruto alors qu'il était _en avance_ sur l'horaire prévu.  
- On a déjà tiré à la courte paille, informa Sai. C'est à toi de commencer, Suigetsu.  
- Et merde ... J'ai rien prévu. »

Naruto déglutit à nouveau, presque à court de salive. Qu'avaient-ils prévu ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tiré à la courte paille ? Par quoi allait-il passer ? Pourquoi Sasori n'était pas en jupe ?

Naruto bloqua. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour constater que, oui, Sasori portait bien un pantalon baggy aux motifs treillis verts et gris ainsi qu'un débardeur noir très ample. Il n'avait pas de maquillage à part son vernis à ongle et semblait bien plus froid que d'ordinaire. Naruto se dit que le peu de lumière aidait certainement à rendre ses camarades tous plus angoissants les uns que les autres. Kankurou avait toujours son maquillage tribal et portait un ensemble entièrement noir, avec un bonnet ridicule avec des sortes de cornes sur la tête pour cacher ses cheveux châtains. Sai faisait office de bon garçon, habillé d'un pantalon un peu moulant et une chemise blanche aux fines rayures bleu clair. Quant à Deidara, il portait un bermuda beige élimé et un T-shirt trop grand pour lui qui sentait la sueur et l'alcool. Il semblait sortir d'un petit boulot ou quelque chose comme ça.

Naruto se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant les membres du Bang Bang Club. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils avaient une vie en dehors de l'école. Voir Deidara avec l'air fatigué le fit culpabiliser : c'était sur sa demande que le clan se réunissait, c'était sa faute si le chef sautait des heures de sommeil. Avec un peu de sa malchance habituelle, Deidara allait le lui faire payer au centuple. Naruto commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, sentant une crise d'angoisse le paralyser. Il retourna cependant à la réalité lorsque le chat se rappela à son bon souvenir, lui plantant les griffes dans le dos. Naruto sursauta à nouveau et jeta le sac par terre, réagissant à son premier réflexe. Se rappelant ce que contenait le sac, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un chat furibard, crachant et hérissant son poil mité.

« Pourquoi tu te balades avec ton chat, Uzumaki ? grogna Deidara. T'es pas en maternelle, putain !  
- Désolé, bredouilla Naruto en rattrapant difficilement Kyuubi. C'est mon excuse pour être sorti, je pouvais pas faire autrement.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ? s'étonna Sai.  
- Pas en semaine, non. Mais je trouverai bien un moyen de recommencer, se reprit Naruto en supportant la furie de la boule de poils.  
- Y'a intérêt parce que c'est la semaine qu'on s'amuse le plus, prévint Deidara. Enfin, 'faut déjà voir si t'arrives à rentrer dans le Club. Suigetsu, t'as trouvé quoi lui faire faire ?  
- Mouais, je crois, lâcha le punk en regardant dans le lointain. On est notés en natation lundi prochain ...  
- Ah merde, j'avais zappé ça, coupa Kankurou.  
- Hm, ennuyeux en effet, commenta Deidara. Entre cette limande de Karin, Rambo et Temari la butch, y'a rien d'intéressant. Tu as donc une proposition à nous faire ?  
- Je me disais que la piscine pourrait avoir une indisponibilité temporaire, résuma Suigetsu en haussant les épaules.  
- Parfait ! s'exclama le chef en se tournant vers Naruto qui sursauta, manquant de lâcher son chat. Démerde-toi pour qu'on n'ait pas natation lundi prochain, c'est ta première épreuve pour intégrer le Bang Bang Club !  
- Pre... Première épreuve ? s'écria Naruto d'une voix de crécelle. Ça veut dire qu'il y en aura d'autres ?!  
- Autant que de membres et chacun ordonne ce qui lui chante.  
- Mais la semaine ...  
- Tu t'y es pris trop tard, c'est ta faute, démerde-toi, résuma Deidara en se levant. Tu as jusqu'à lundi, huit heures. »

Naruto crut qu'il allait pleurer lorsqu'il vit les membres du Bang Bang Club quitter le toit à la suite de leur chef. Comment faire pour détériorer une piscine en quatre jours ? Il n'en savait rien du tout et son coeur se serra à l'idée que sa petite vie rêvée de lycéen se faisait bel et bien la malle. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini de couler.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

Vendredi 7 juillet. Naruto passait le portail du lycée en traînant les pieds, l'air grave et la mine pâlotte. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux un peu rouges à cause de la fatigue. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis l'annonce de sa première épreuve. Il avait passé tout le jeudi à réfléchir à la question mais n'avait réussi qu'à stresser un peu plus. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il devait faire en sorte que la piscine de l'école ne soit pas disponible pour les évaluations de natation des troisième année, le lundi suivant ! Il avait bien pensé à la vider mais il ne savait pas comment faire et ça ne poserait pas un problème bien longtemps. Non. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait frapper un grand coup, un très grand coup, s'il voulait un tant soit peu impressionner le Bang Bang Club - ou se montrer à sa hauteur, il n'était pas à ça près.

Naruto enleva ses chaussures d'extérieur pour les mettre dans son casier, récupérant celles réservées au lycée. Soupirant, il referma sèchement son casier et entendit un petit cri de surprise venant de l'autre côté du meuble, le faisant sursauter. Poussé par la curiosité et l'envie de se changer un peu les idées, Naruto passa la tête de l'autre côté pour voir un type de sa classe, brun ébouriffé avec des espèces de marques triangulaires sur les joues.

« Pardon, s'excusa Naruto. Je croyais être seul.  
- Pa-Pas de souci, mec. Tout baigne.  
- Tu es ... Inuzuka Kiba-san, c'est ça ?  
- Ouais, c'est moi, répondit le concerné en se forçant à sourire. Enfin, je préfèrerais pas l'être aujourd'hui ...  
- Un problème ? Si c'est pour le devoir de socio, je l'ai fait. C'est pas génial mais ...  
- Oh, non, je me fais pas de souci pour ça mais merci quand même. T'as pas vu Sasuke ?  
- Je l'évite, avoua Naruto en s'appuyant contre un casier. »

Kiba rit un peu, mal à l'aise. Il tripota sa cravate un instant en regardant s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à l'horizon.

« Il est pas si terrible que ça, tu sais. C'est juste quelqu'un avec un tempérament fort, 'faut s'y habituer.  
- Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles, soupira Naruto.  
- Si tu traînes avec Sasori et Deidara, oui, y'a des chances. Il paraît qu'ils sont sacrément casse-couilles. Enfin, je dis ça mais je leur ai jamais parlé ...  
- Parce qu'ils sont d'un autre clan ? »

Nouveau regard vers la porte, puis vers le hall. Kiba hocha la tête.

« Le Bang Bang Club met un point d'honneur à foutre sur la gueule des Tengu parce que Sasuke a pas voulu lécher les bottes de Deidara lorsqu'il est entré au lycée, expliqua le brun à voix basse. On a aussi Zhu Que sur le cul parce que Neji peut pas blairer notre chef non plus. Aozora est le seul clan à nous foutre relativement la paix. Si tu veux être tranquille, c'est ce clan qu'il faut rejoindre. Les autres chefs craignent Shikamaru alors ils le cherchent pas trop.  
- Je pensais que c'était une histoire de force entre les clans, s'étonna Naruto. J'veux dire, Sakura-san m'a bien dit que les Tengu étaient les plus forts, je pensais que c'était vous qui emmerdiez les autres ... Et puis lundi dernier, Uchiha a quand même tabassé un type parce que c'était son _anniversaire_ ! »

Kiba déglutit. Il était aussi pâle que Naruto et encore plus angoissé. Il murmura un « ouais, c'est vrai » quasiment inaudible avant de regarder encore les portes. Il se figea à ce moment-là, lorsque le délégué de la classe, Aburame Shino, avec ses lunettes noires et son bandeau dans les cheveux, arriva dans la salle aux casiers. Il s'approcha de Naruto et Kiba, au garde-à-vous.

« Vous êtes matinaux tous les deux, remarqua le délégué en retirant ses baskets.  
- J'arrivais pas à dormir alors autant me lever, expliqua Naruto d'une façon qu'il voulait décontractée.  
- Ça fait pas longtemps que t'es en ville, c'est normal de ne pas y être habitué, continua Shino sur le ton de la conversation en changeant de chaussures. T'as réussi à faire la dissert' de socio ?  
- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.  
- Les professeurs seront indulgents avec toi pendant le mois de juillet, histoire que tu te fasses bien à l'école. Ça ne t'empêche pas de faire de ton mieux, ils le remarqueront certainement et l'apprécieront. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander à Sakura ou à moi.  
- Merci, remercia Naruto en baissant un peu la tête.  
- La semaine n'est pas finie mais ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Shino en tirant Naruto vers leur salle de classe.  
- O-Oui, je n'ai pas eu de problème.  
- Hum, dommage.  
- Dommage ?! ne put s'empêcher de hurler Naruto.  
- Si quelqu'un t'avait emmerdé cette semaine, il aurait pu être renvoyé de l'école parce qu'on ne s'attaque pas à un nouveau la première semaine, c'est comme ça. Enfin, t'as encore une journée et demie devant toi. »

Naruto n'en revenait pas : Shino était en train de lui dire qu'il pouvait faire virer qui il voulait ?! Naruto fut presque tenté d'aller voir la directrice pour lui dire qu'Uchiha Sasuke lui avait serré la main, le mettant à l'écart de son monde et l'insultant au passage, mais il doutait que ce soit une raison suffisante pour un renvoi. Et puis il aurait tout le clan Tengu sur le dos par la suite, un très mauvais plan. D'ailleurs, s'il disait quoi que ce soit sur qui que ce soit, il aurait forcément des emmerdes avec le reste du clan du concerné. En gros, il était condamné au silence, même s'il se retrouvait être la proie de quelqu'un. Presque anéanti, il laissa Shino lui passer un bras autour des épaules sans rien dire. Cependant, le délégué s'arrêta dans le hall, se tournant vers Kiba qui n'avait pas bougé de devant son casier, l'air toujours aussi angoissé.

« Au fait, lâcha Shino avec un sourire, bon anniversaire, Kiba. »

Naruto se figea instantanément. Kiba avait l'air bizarrement tendu ce matin, c'était à cause de son anniversaire ! Il se tourna un peu vers le brun qui contemplait le sol comme un condamné à mort.

« Kiba-san ...  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça, informa Shino en reprenant sa route. Ça ne te concerne pas. Enfin, si tu venais à l'aider et que tu es blessé à ce moment-là, ce serait bien entendu très embêtant pour notre chiot mal éduqué mais tu ne ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous ... Vous allez le tabasser ? demanda Naruto d'une petite voix.  
- Oh, non, Zhu Que n'emploie pas ces méthodes-là. Mais ne pose pas trop de questions, ça vaut mieux pour toi. »

Naruto hocha la tête. Son estomac se serra. Kiba ne semblait pas être un mauvais gars, au contraire. Même s'il faisait partie des Tengu, il lui disait bonjour le matin et lui lançait un ou deux sourires dans la journée lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Kiba avait l'air sympathique, il n'était pas agressif, pas arrogant, c'était un type normal ! Naruto se sentit coupable de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il pouvait aller voir la directrice là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour lui expliquer que le clan Zhu Que allait s'en prendre à un type qui ne pouvait se reprocher que d'être né un 7 juillet ! Naruto pouvait le faire, ce n'était qu'une question de volonté ! Et puis, s'il se faisait tabasser pour avoir cafté, il pourrait demander à son père de le changer de lycée, il aurait une bonne raison !

« Tiens, Naruto-kun, tu es déjà là ? »

Shino et Naruto s'arrêtèrent dans les escaliers, voyant Sai sur le palier, souriant comme à son habitude. Shino retira son bras des épaules de Naruto et continua sa route seul, sans adresser un mot au troisième année. Sai le laissa partir, le regardant avec ce sourire bienveillant qu'un aîné porte sur son cadet. Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto qui se raidit automatiquement.

« Tu fais peine à voir dans ton état. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Naruto baissa la tête, épuisé. Même son senpai se foutait de lui !

« Toujours pas d'idée concernant ton épreuve ? demanda Sai en s'asseyant sur la dernière marche.  
- Est-ce que je ferais cette tête si j'avais la moindre idée de comment faire ? rétorqua Naruto en s'appuyant à la rambarde.  
- Avoir tout le temps l'air stressé peut être une tactique comme une autre, répondit le brun sans quitter son sourire. Enfin bref, Deidara ne sera pas là aujourd'hui et il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. Tu n'es pas venu déjeuner avec nous hier midi et Sasori nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que tu boudes toute la journée – il n'aime pas être ignoré – alors c'est moi qui m'y colle. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 7 juillet.  
- L'anniversaire de Kiba-san, je sais, soupira Naruto. A ce propos ...  
- Ça ne te concerne pas, coupa Sai en prenant un air sérieux. Ne lui parle pas, ne t'approche pas de lui, ne regarde même pas dans sa direction. Tout le monde sait que tu t'intéresses au Bang Bang Club. Pour les autres, tu en fais déjà partie alors si tu viens te mettre en travers des plans de Zhu Que, ce sera pris comme une déclaration de guerre, tu comprends ? »

Naruto hocha la tête faiblement.

« Le Club ne veut pas d'ennui avec Zhu Que et Zhu Que ne veut pas d'ennui avec le Club. Nous avons un ennemi commun : les Tengu. Nous ne cherchons pas de complications avec Aozora. Ne t'approche pas des Tengu, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire.  
- Mais Kiba-san ...  
- Il n'aurait pas dû venir aujourd'hui, reprit Sai en retrouvant son sourire. Tant pis pour lui. Les idiots sont les premiers à mourir, ce sont les lois de la sélection naturelle qui veulent ça. Bon, fit-il en se relevant, les cours ne commencent que dans une demi-heure. Viens avec moi si tu n'as rien à faire. »

Naruto ne chercha pas à s'esquiver et suivit Sai jusqu'à une salle du bâtiment annexe où se trouvaient les salles de sciences, de musique, d'art et les pièces réservées aux clubs. Sai l'amena dans une salle d'arts plastique du deuxième étage. Elle était assez grande et bien éclairée, calme. Plusieurs toiles étaient sur leur chevalet respectif, comme attendant d'être terminées. Il n'y avait que des paysages peints à l'huile ou à l'aquarelle. Naruto les trouva magnifiques. Il se perdit dans la contemplation d'une montagne d'un vert profond quelques minutes, le temps pour Sai de préparer du thé.

« Le Bang Bang Club utilise cette salle de temps en temps, informa le brun en tendant une tasse bien remplie à Naruto. On y déjeune lorsqu'il pleut ou qu'il neige. Enfin, ça dépend si Deidara en a envie ou non. »

Naruto rit un peu pour cacher son embarras. Ce Deidara, décidément ...

« Les salles réservées aux clubs sont normalement au troisième étage mais on a réussi à avoir celle-là l'année dernière. Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était amusant.  
- Comment l'avez-vous eue ? demanda Naruto qui voyait bien que Sai voulait que la question lui soit posée.  
- On s'est battus contre le professeur d'arts plastique, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.  
- Battus ?!  
- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là cette année. Il a encore quelques soucis de santé.  
- Q... Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ... ?  
- Demande à Deidara de te raconter, il fait ça bien mieux que moi. C'est une histoire qui lui plaît beaucoup. »

Bah tiens, j'm'en serais pas douté, ne put s'empêcher de penser Naruto. Ça expliquait au moins pourquoi il n'avait pas d'arts plastique dans son emploi du temps : il n'y avait pas de professeur pour cette matière. Ça lui parut bizarre quand même.

« La directrice n'a pas cherché un remplaçant ?  
- Non, répondit Sai en tirant une chaise d'un coin pour s'y asseoir. Les élèves n'auraient pas accepté un professeur d'un lycée normal, ç'aurait été un vrai massacre. Tu sais, Naruto-kun, ici tout le monde est un peu spécial.  
- J'avais cru comprendre, lâcha le blond derrière sa tasse de thé. Et c'est quoi, ta spécialité ?  
- Le dessin.  
- Tu veux dire... que c'est toi qui as peint ces tableaux ? »

Sai se contenta de sourire pour répondre, ce que Naruto prit pour un oui.

« Waaaah... Impressionnant ! Mon grand-père est peintre aussi et il a essayé de m'apprendre mais je suis pas doué pour ça.  
- Ton grand-père est peintre ?  
- Hum, le père de ma mère. Il est français et s'est installé au Japon après avoir rencontré ma grand-mère au cours d'un voyage. Ça a été le coup de foudre.  
- C'est pour ça que tu es blond.  
- Mon père a la même ascendance de son côté, expliqua Naruto un peu gêné. Mes parents se sont rencontrés au lycée français à Tokyo.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sai. Ton père n'a pas été au lycée ici ?  
- Non. Pourquoi ?  
- C'est assez courant que les enfants d'anciens élèves soient inscrits dans cet établissement, expliqua Sai. Ce sont toujours les mêmes familles qu'on retrouve, génération après génération. On n'accepte généralement pas de personnes venant de l'extérieur. »

Naruto retrouva son anxiété en même temps que ses interrogations sur son transfert. Même un élève de ce lycée trouvait ça bizarre qu'il débarque ainsi, il y avait donc bien quelque chose qui clochait ! Naruto avala d'un trait son thé encore bien chaud et préféra reporter son attention sur la salle. Il y avait un vieil aquarium dans un coin, un peu poussiéreux, dans lequel des petits bonshommes en glaise étaient figés dans une interprétation assez libre d'une grande bataille entre samurai. Une face de l'aquarium était fendue en plusieurs endroits, diffusant bizarrement la lumière sur la scène. Naruto se décontracta soudainement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sai qui avait vu le changement d'expression de son kohai.  
- Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment faire pour la première épreuve, bredouilla Naruto. »

Sai n'eut pas l'occasion de demander plus de précisions, la sonnerie retentit et Naruto s'esquiva en remerciant pour le thé. Il arriva dans sa salle de classe juste avant Kurenai-sensei qui fronça clairement les sourcils. Naruto s'installa à son bureau sous les regards de ses camarades. Il glissa un coup d'oeil à Kiba qui fixait avec obstination son cahier, comme s'il voulait disparaître dedans. Sasori détourna la tête lorsque Naruto lui glissa un salut. Il laissa courir. Après tout, Sasori avait bien le droit de bouder si ça lui faisait plaisir.

Naruto attendit avec impatience le déjeuner, sautillant quasiment sur sa chaise durant la dernière demi-heure. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, il se précipita hors de la classe avant même qu'Iruka-sensei ait fermé ses livres et se rua jusqu'à la salle de chimie. Kakuzu-sensei était toujours là, terminant son cours avec la classe des 3-B qui ne comptait que cinq élèves. Naruto remarqua Sai qui haussa un sourcil dans sa direction mais ne lui dit rien. Un type immense avec les cheveux roux en pagaille sortit le premier de la salle, suivi par une jolie blonde aux cheveux regroupés en quatre couettes ébouriffées. Naruto reconnut ensuite le type qui s'était fait ramasser par Uchiha le lundi précédent, le grand brun aux cheveux longs qui arborait différents hématomes. Il était suivi par une fille un peu plus petite, de visage assez banal mais à la carrure assez large pour son sexe. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en deux chignons assez haut sur son crâne. Enfin venait Sai, mains dans les poches, qui partit vers le toit habituel sans regarder le petit nouveau.

« Un problème, Uzumaki ? ronchonna Kakuzu-sensei en essuyant le tableau. J'n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
- Sensei, où est-ce que le lycée se fournit en produits chimiques ? demanda innocemment Naruto.  
- Tu vas faire une connerie, toi ...  
- Disons ... que c'est une expérience ... à grande échelle. Et c'est moi qui paye, rajouta-t-il par chance. »

Une petite lueur brilla dans les yeux du professeur et Naruto sut que sa première épreuve était déjà dans la poche.

Trop heureux d'avoir sa voie de sortie, Naruto vagabonda un peu dans les couloirs durant ce qui restait de la pause de midi. Il avait sauté le déjeuner mais il s'en fichait royalement. Le monde était à nouveau merveilleux et plein de couleurs, il respirait normalement et il ne sentait plus ce terrible poids sur sa tête. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gémissement venant d'une salle vide. Naruto déglutit. On l'avait pourtant prévenu : il ne devait pas faire de vague aujourd'hui ! Et pourtant, poussé par une irrésistible envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Naruto fit l'erreur de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la salle. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Kiba était là, appuyé contre une table, le pantalon sur les chevilles, une jeune fille à genoux devant lui. Naruto la reconnut assez bien : c'était la fille à l'énorme poitrine de sa classe, celle avec les longs cheveux noirs et les yeux blancs. Elle ne portait que son maillot de bain. De là où il était, Naruto avait une vue très nette sur ses fesses rebondies. Il déglutit. Il entendait très bien ce qu'il se passait et ses fantasmes d'adolescent se firent une joie de mettre une image là-dessus.

Soudain, Naruto fut tiré en arrière et il se dit que sa dernière heure était venue. Il fut porté dans la salle adjacente sans difficulté juste avant que Shino ne passe dans le couloir. Naruto entendit la porte d'à-côté coulisser puis se refermer et la voix étouffée de Kiba qui assurait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Ensuite, il y eut beaucoup de bruits, des chaises qu'on renverse, des cris, des insultes pendant plusieurs minutes. Naruto avait mal pour Kiba. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle voisine. La porte coulissa à nouveau et on entendit les pieds nus de la jeune fille résonner dans le couloir à toute vitesse. Naruto se demanda si Shino savait qu'il était là, juste à côté, et qu'il avait tout entendu. Il l'avait forcément vu et sans l'aide de la personne qui l'avait tiré ici, il aurait posé problème à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, qui avait bien pu le sauver d'une mort certaine ? Naruto tourna un peu la tête pour apercevoir les cheveux roux de Sasori. Il se sentit presque en sécurité ainsi, dans les bras d'un travesti portant des petites culottes à fraises.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, Sasori lui intima le silence en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Naruto, trop estomaqué pour réagir, se laissa pousser contre le bureau du professeur où Sasori l'obligea à s'allonger, l'embrassant toujours. Il glissait sa main jusqu'à la braguette du pantalon du nouveau lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Shino qui haussa un sourcil.

« Occupé, lâcha Sasori en se détachant une seconde de Naruto.  
- Je vois ça, soupira Shino en fouillant ses poches. Faites ça proprement au moins, rajouta-t-il en lançant un petit paquet à Sasori. »

Celui-ci rattrapa le présent alors que Shino s'en allait, laissant la porte ouverte. Sasori et Naruto regardèrent le petit bout de plastique dans son emballage : un préservatif. Le travesti ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est bien notre délégué, tiens ! fit-il en se dégageant. Tu le veux ?  
- Nan, soupira Naruto en restant allongé sur le bureau. Merci, Sasori. Si tu n'étais pas venu, j'aurais eu de sacrés problèmes ...  
- 'pas de quoi, répondit le concerné en glissant le préservatif dans la poche de sa jupe. Retournons en cours, ça va sonner.  
- Hum... Attends ! se reprit Naruto. Kiba...  
- N'est pas notre problème, coupa Sasori, et surtout pas le tien.  
- Mais... !  
- File en cours, capitula Sasori, je vais prévenir l'infirmière. »

Naruto s'exécuta, remerciant le travesti en quittant la salle.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, une ambulance se gara devant le lycée. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent aux fenêtres des couloirs donnant sur la cour extérieure pour voir le blessé recroquevillé sur la civière. Naruto restait un peu à l'écart des membres de sa classe. Sasori n'était pas venu en cours et il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Shino avait beau lui sourire dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ça ne mettait pas Naruto en confiance. La seule élève qui ne s'était pas jetée à la fenêtre était Hyuuga Hinata, la fille qui avait été impliquée dans le tabassage de Kiba. Naruto savait qu'elle faisait partie du clan Zhu Que, comme Shino, aussi pensa-t-il qu'elle l'avait fait par obligation – ou bien c'était une véritable salope.

La classe de deuxième année avait une heure trente d'étude à ce moment-là. Certains travaillaient et les autres s'occupaient autrement. Il y en avait même un qui dormait tranquillement sur son bureau jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Naruto retourna à sa place sans rien dire, mains dans les poches. Il avait fini ses devoirs depuis un moment et il s'ennuyait ferme. Sasori lui manquait. C'était la seule personne avec qui il parlait vraiment dans la classe et le travesti était toujours partant pour une conversation inutile, histoire de passer le temps. De sa place au fond de la salle, Naruto voyait tous les autres revenir petit à petit, Uchiha et sa bande en troupeau. Le nouveau attendit un peu avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les quatre élèves devant, près des fenêtres : le clan Aozora.

« Excusez-moi..., tenta faiblement Naruto. »

La jeune fille blonde de l'équipe, Yamanaka Ino, fut la première à se tourner vers Naruto. Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de voir une autre personne blonde aux yeux bleus. Naruto ne connaissait que son père et lui comme ça – son grand-père avait toujours eu les cheveux gris, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais il y avait plus remarquable qu'eux dans la classe...

« Suigetsu-senpai avait emprunté un manga à l'un d'entre vous l'autre jour et je me demandais si vous m'en prêteriez un aussi, s'il vous plaît ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit un solide gaillard à la chevelure brune hirsute – Akimichi Chouji. Tu connais « Motte Motte Zettai Kawaii » ? fit-il en tirant un exemplaire de son bureau.  
- Je lis pas trop de manga en fait, avoua Naruto. C'est juste pour tuer le temps.  
- Tu ferais mieux d'aller courir, lâcha une fille à la longue chevelure rousse et à l'air dédaigneux – Tayuya ou quelque chose comme ça. Lundi, les vacances seront finies pour toi. »

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase d'un joli sourire torve. Naruto en frissonna. Il n'osa même pas toucher le volume que Chouji lui tendait. Heureusement pour lui, une chaise racla le sol derrière eux et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un petit roux aux cernes assez impressionnants. Naruto ne sut pas vraiment mettre un nom sur cette tête-là malgré le tatouage frontal qu'elle arborait. Le rouquin se planta avec force devant le bureau de Hinata, la toisant du haut de son mètre cinquante à peine entamé. La jeune fille gardait le regard bas. Shino regardait la scène mais n'intervenait pas.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça à Kiba, hein ? fit le rouquin d'une voix grave qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa carrure de crevette anorexique. »

Naruto croyait que Hinata allait garder le silence mais elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, répondant à la question. Le rouquin frappa avec force de son poing sur le bureau.

« Zhu Que n'avait pas à attaquer Tengu cette semaine !  
- Vous avez blessé Neji-nii-san lundi dernier alors que la trêve avait commencé, répondit Hinata avec fermeté.  
- Neji est en troisième année, la trêve ne s'applique pas à lui !  
- Du calme, du calme ... »

C'était le leader du clan Aozora qui avait pris la parole, se levant même de sa chaise. Nara Shikamaru était un peu plus grand que Naruto et avait l'air terriblement peu jovial. Il avait de petits yeux, des sourcils fins, des cheveux attachés en une grosse queue de cheval et semblait aussi chaleureux qu'un réfrigérateur. Le rouquin s'écarta un peu de Hinata alors que Sasuke se levait à son tour. Les délégués, Sakura et Shino, ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre bien que leurs clans soient entrés en conflit.

« La trêve s'applique aux deuxième année, expliqua Shikamaru en se plaçant un peu devant Naruto. Sasuke n'aurait pas dû attaquer Neji directement puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Des Tengu sont en troisième année, t'aurais pu les laisser faire, fit-il à l'intention de l'autre leader.  
- Je voulais m'occuper de lui personnellement, lâcha Sasuke de façon assez décontractée.  
- Si tu es prêt à subir les conséquences, tant mieux pour toi. Quant à Hinata et Kiba, ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça non plus.  
- Objection, votre honneur, intervint Shino en levant la main. C'est moi qui ai tabassé Kiba. Hinata n'a fait que l'occuper.  
- Elle l'a touché ?  
- Avec une capote, ça compte ? »

Shikamaru soupira si lourdement que Naruto crut qu'il rendait son dernier souffle.

« Hinata est impliquée aussi. Bref, vous savez ce qui vous attend. Faites les cons et assumez, c'est tout.  
- Hinata et moi n'avons pas agi pour le compte de Zhu Que, reprit Shino. On a fait une surprise à Kiba en souvenir du bon vieux temps.  
- Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? coupa Sasuke.  
- C'est pourtant vrai, répliqua le délégué en haussant les épaules. Kiba ne te l'a pas dit quand il est rentré dans ton clan ? Il voulait se démarquer de moi pour me prouver qu'il était meilleur alors il a refusé de rejoindre Zhu Que. Il croyait qu'il deviendrait plus fort en te rejoignant mais voilà où ça l'a mené. »

Sasuke se précipita vers Shino pour le soulever de sa chaise par le col. Les deux jeunes hommes se fusillaient du regard lorsqu'une main se posa sur le poignet du leader des Tengu. Tous les regards convergèrent sur Naruto qui regrettait amèrement son geste. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Il aurait dû rester à sa place comme le lui avait conseillé Sai, il aurait dû continuer à s'emmerder à son bureau plutôt que de prendre part à cette joyeuse réunion de classe.

« Je... Je comprends pas tout, avoua Naruto d'une petite voix. Je suis complètement largué avec vos histoires de clans et de trêves et d'anniversaires mais j'ai bien compris une chose : il ne doit pas y avoir de bagarre avant la fin de la semaine !! Et si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous faire renvoyer !  
- Ose dire quoi que ce soit, menaça Sasuke en se dégageant, on te fera ta fête et pas qu'à l'école.  
- Vas-y, répondit Naruto avec force. Tu ne pourras pas me faire plus plaisir si je suis obligé de quitter ce lycée de barj' !  
- Encore faudrait-il que tu sois en état d'apprécier le reste de ta vie. »

Naruto ne voulait pas céder bien qu'il fût pétrifié par la peur. Bon sang, Uchiha avait un regard particulièrement prometteur de souffrances et de cauchemars lorsqu'il le voulait ! Ce fut Shikamaru qui calma à nouveau le jeu, se postant derrière Naruto pour bien montrer à Sasuke qu'il aurait des soucis s'il mettait ses menaces à exécution tout de suite. Sasuke renifla et retourna à sa place tandis que Shikamaru poussait Naruto à la sienne. Autant dire que la fin de l'après-midi fut particulièrement tendue. Naruto n'osa pas partir à la sonnerie, préférant se réfugier dans la salle du Bang Bang Club jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Avant de prendre la direction du retour, Naruto bifurqua par les toilettes des hommes du deuxième étage. Il soulageait sa vessie lorsque quelqu'un entra et se planta à côté de lui.

« Tu étais là pendant tout ce temps, Naruto-kun ? demanda Ino d'une voix guillerette. »

Surpris, Naruto manqua de se pisser dessus. Il rangea son matériel comme il le put, sous les rires de la jeune fille blonde.

« On t'a cherché partout quand on a réalisé que tu n'étais pas sorti du lycée. Shikamaru avait peur que Sasuke-kun t'ait chopé.  
- J'avais peur moi aussi..., avoua Naruto un peu gêné.  
- En tout cas, ça confirme que tu as de sacrées couilles. Visuellement parlant aussi. »

Naruto rougit fortement alors que Ino le prenait par la main pour le tirer des toilettes. Shikamaru, Chouji, Tayuya et Shino les attendaient devant le portail du lycée.

« Il était en train de faire pipi, annonça Ino en arrivant près des lycéens. Tu t'es pas lavé les mains d'ailleurs, t'es dégueulasse !  
- C'est toi qui m'as...  
- Quelle mauviette, grogna Tayuya en jetant son cartable sur son épaule. J'me casse. »

La rousse partit sans attendre, ignorant superbement les grands signes de la main qu'Ino lui faisait.

« Je t'avais dit de pas t'en mêler, répéta Shino en fronçant un peu les sourcils.  
- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, avoua Naruto, penaud. J'dois être complètement con, j'vois pas d'autre explication.  
- En tout cas, ce serait mieux si tu ne venais pas en cours demain matin, fit Chouji l'air sérieux. Le samedi matin est toujours un peu agité et le Bang Bang Club ne sera pas là pour te protéger.  
- Sasori et les autres ne seront pas là ? répéta Naruto, incrédule.  
- Ce sont leurs évaluations ce week-end, informa Ino. Sasori ne t'en a pas parlé ?  
- Non... Je suis pas un membre du Club alors ils me disent pas grand-chose...  
- Les clans sont testés par les prof' une fois par trimestre, expliqua Shikamaru. C'est pour voir si on a progressé et tout ça. Ça compte pour un tiers de la moyenne générale.  
- Un tiers ?! s'étouffa Naruto. Mais je fais partie d'aucun clan et le premier trimestre va bientôt finir et je sais pas me battre et et et... !!  
- Du calme, soupira le leader d'Aozora. Tu es exempté d'examens jusqu'aux vacances en tant que nouveau. Ils prendront les notes de ton autre école pour faire ta moyenne, c'est tout. »

Naruto respira à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais eu des notes fantastiques mais il n'était pas un cancre non plus, son trimestre ne serait donc pas complètement à l'eau. Il fallait également avouer que s'il pouvait couper à cette évaluation, il n'avait rien contre. Après tout, il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il en retournait – encore un nouveau mystère à ajouter à la longue liste de ceux, non-élucidés, qui s'étaient posés à lui à son arrivée dans cette école de tarés – et peut-être était-ce mieux pour le moment.

« Au fait, t'habites loin ? »

Naruto releva la tête pour voir les quatre autres penchées vers lui, un air curieux affiché.

« Ce serait pas très prudent de ma part de vous donner mon adresse, non ? tenta faiblement le nouveau en reculant un peu.  
- J'ai une dette envers toi, fit Shino en haussant les épaules. Prends cette escorte comme le témoignage de ma gratitude pour t'être approprié les foudres d'Uchiha.  
- Je veux voir ta collection de manga, poursuivit Chouji.  
- Et moi la chambre d'un garçon normal ! s'enthousiasma Ino.  
- J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi maintenant pour me faire engueuler par ma mère, expliqua Shikamaru.  
- Alors, firent-ils tous les quatre face à un Naruto décontenancé, t'habites loin ? »

Lorsque Minato rentra ce soir-là, son fils était déjà à table avec quatre de ses camarades de classe. Il fut un peu rassuré de voir que Naruto commençait à s'intégrer mais il l'engueula quand même parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu par téléphone et qu'il n'avait donc pas pu acheter de gâteaux sur le chemin du retour. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino et Shino partirent finalement assez tard, remerciant plus ou moins poliment pour l'accueil, laissant un Naruto épuisé qui n'eut aucun mal à simuler une fièvre le clouant au lit le lendemain matin.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5

Lorsque Deidara arriva ce matin-là au lycée, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation parmi les élèves. N'aimant pas les ragots ni les première année piaillant sur tout et n'importe quoi, le leader du Bang Bang Club monta sur le toit qu'il occupait généralement avec ses camarades. Les autres étaient déjà là, avec le nouveau qui souriait comme un bien-heureux. Deidara s'approcha du bord du toit pour regarder en direction de la piscine : l'eau était vert fluo et les professeurs réunis autour du bassin semblaient très embêtés. La directrice riait dans son coin et Deidara n'eut pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi : il y avait enfin un peu d'action dans ce lycée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé pour avoir ce résultat ? demanda Deidara en se tournant vers Naruto.  
- De la fluorescéine, répondit fièrement le nouveau en souriant. On en utilise en optique pendant les travaux pratiques de physique. A forte concentration, ça peut provoquer quelques troubles alors je pense qu'il va falloir vider et nettoyer le bassin avant qu'on puisse le réutiliser. »

Deidara haussa les sourcils avant de se rappeler qu'il devait le moins possible réveiller ses douleurs. Il était en effet blessé et pas qu'un peu : il avait de nombreuses ecchymoses, des pansements et des bandages, rien de cassé hormis deux côtes. Les autres membres du club n'avaient pas meilleure mine : Kankurou avait un bras dans le plâtre, le visage tuméfié et une dent en moins. C'était le plus amoché du groupe. Sasori n'avait que des pansements fantaisistes réservés aux petits enfants là où il avait été écorché. Le leader soupira. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, Sasori était le plus fort du clan ; Deidara n'avait pas réussi à rattraper son retard par rapport à lui et ça l'énervait.

« Fanfaronne pas trop, merdeux, fit-il à l'intention de Naruto. Tes épreuves ne sont pas terminées. Kankurou, c'est à toi.  
- J'y ai réfléchi un bon moment et je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion de faire chier ma soeur, articula difficilement le concerné. Alors, Naruto, je veux que tu lui offres quelque chose de spécial.  
- Quelque chose de spécial ? répéta Naruto en sentant les ennuis revenir au grand galop. »

Kankurou sortit une feuille d'un catalogue de sa poche et la tendit à Naruto qui la déplia. Il rougit en la froissant soudainement.

« Ce-Ce genre de chose spéciale, _vraiment_ ? fit-il d'une toute petite voix.  
- On ne conteste pas, rappela Deidara. T'as quatre jours, aujourd'hui compris. Démerde-toi pour l'avoir fait d'ici jeudi. »

Naruto baissa la tête alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans les bâtiments. Le Bang Bang Club quitta le toit pour retourner en classe. Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour se faire très discret en entrant dans la salle. Heureusement, Uchiha n'était pas encore là et, à bien y regarder, Shino et Hinata non plus. Sasori semblait tout à fait au courant de ce qui s'était passé le vendredi après-midi bien qu'il ne soit pas venu en cours. Naruto ne s'étonnait plus de rien et préféra se tasser sur sa chaise que de demander des explications. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Kurenai-sensei arriva quelques minutes plus tard et le cours commença normalement. Les trois élèves manquant à l'appel n'arrivèrent que pour le cours de biologie dispensé par Zetsu-sensei et son pot de fleurs. Shino salua Naruto tout naturellement alors que Sasuke les fusillait du regard depuis sa place à côté de Sakura.

« Il a dû passer un bon moment, commenta Sasori en gribouillant sur son cahier.  
- C'était ironique, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Naruto en tournant les pages du livre comme le demandait le professeur.  
- Tu ne connais pas la directrice. C'est une femme pleine d'humour.  
- Ah bon...  
- Tu ne connais pas non plus la punition pour ne pas avoir respecté la trêve, se rappela Sasori. C'est arrivé à un idiot l'année dernière. Je te raconte pas son état à la fin de la punition.  
- Sans façon, non... Mais c'est quoi, cette punition ? »

Sasori sourit gentiment à Naruto avant de lui piquer son stylo plume. Il retira lentement la cartouche alors que les regards se tournaient peu à peu vers lui et que le silence se faisait. Même le professeur finit par se taire et regarder l'élève. Sasori perça avec mille précautions la cartouche sous les yeux de plus en plus inquiets de Naruto et la jeta finalement par terre. Les trois punis se jetèrent quelques regards mais visiblement Hinata et Shino n'avaient pas la moindre intention de bouger. Sasuke se leva finalement de sa place et récupéra la cartouche qui avait répandu son contenu.

« C'est ça, sa punition, sourit Sasori en croisant les jambes. Uchiha Sasuke sera la boniche de la classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année. On compte sur toi, Sasuke-kun ! »

Le regard que leur lança le leader du clan Tengu fit trembler Naruto de la tête aux pieds. Le cours reprit alors même que Sasuke commençait à nettoyer le sol dans l'indifférence totale. Le nouveau observa un peu ses camarades : Sasori jubilait et Naruto sentait qu'il n'allait pas faire que ça dans la journée ; Shino et Hinata ne regardaient pas Sasuke mais ça se sentait qu'ils étaient assez contents de la situation ; dans le clan Aozora, Shikamaru, Chouji et Ino étaient passés à autre chose, reportant leur attention sur le cours, et Tayuya semblait résister tant bien que mal à l'envie d'emmerder Sasuke aussi ; Sakura gardait la tête basse, inquiète, tandis que Gaara fulminait visiblement. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça allait forcément lui retomber dessus même s'il n'avait rien fait. Après tout, Uchiha avait une dent contre lui et ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'arranger.

Il ne se passa rien jusqu'au déjeuner. Tous les élèves sortirent leur bentou pour manger et Naruto fut étonné de voir Sasori rester en classe. D'habitude il rejoignait le Bang Bang Club sitôt le professeur sorti de la classe mais il restait cette fois sur sa chaise, sortant un bentou de son sac. Naruto s'inquiéta : Sasuke, Sakura et Gaara regardaient attentivement le moindre geste de Sasori depuis le cours de biologie et l'agitation des Tengu ne lui plaisait pas. Il eut raison de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit Sasori poser ses baguettes sur sa table, prendre le bentou en main et le renverser par terre.

Sasuke soupira comme si ça ne le touchait pas et se leva pour aller ramasser. Sasori attendit qu'il soit à son niveau pour écraser du pied les aliments. Sasuke, debout entre les bureaux de Sasori et Naruto, regardait les dégâts d'un air neutre. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et sortit de la classe. Il régnait un silence total dans la salle et cela se poursuivit lorsque Sasuke revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un seau et une éponge. Naruto essaya de regarder ailleurs mais c'était difficile. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de surveiller Sasuke du coin de l'œil, au cas où. N'y tenant plus, Naruto se leva en faisant du bruit et se plaça derrière Sasori qui regardait avec amusement Sasuke nettoyer. Naruto s'inclina très bas et plaqua la tête de Sasori sur son bureau dans un simulacre de courbette.

« Pardon ! hurla Naruto. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je me doutais que Sasori allait faire quelque chose mais je ne l'ai pas empêché d'agir, c'est ma faute, ma très grande faute ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre plus longuement sa tirade, il se retrouva par terre et le dos douloureux, percutant une table au passage. Sasori se tenait droit debout devant le nouveau, les sourcils froncés et l'air mauvais.

« Ne t'excuse pas ! ordonna Sasori d'une voix tremblante de colère.  
- Uchiha-san a reconnu ses torts, contra Naruto en se relevant sur un coude. Il assume pour les conneries qu'il a faites, ce n'est pas la peine de l'enfoncer encore plus !  
- Ferme-la, hurla le rouquin. Tu débarques ici alors ferme-la !  
- C'est vrai, cracha Naruto, je connais pas les règles de ce lycée mais je doute qu'il y en ait une seule qui autorise l'_ijime_ ! »

Quelques regards dévièrent vers le début d'altercation. Le silence était de nouveau tombé sur la salle, tel une chape de plomb. Seul Sasuke semblait n'en avoir rien à secouer et continuait son travail de nettoyage. Sasori fixait le regard de Naruto, son expression faciale partagée entre de l'amusement, de la colère et toujours une neutralité étonnante. Un moment passa ainsi, comme si la scène avait été figée. Puis finalement, le travesti se mit à rire. A gorge déployée. Il continua de se marrer en aidant Naruto à se relever et tout en essuyant ses yeux pour empêcher son maquillage de couler, il tira le blondinet dans le couloir.

Il le traîna par le col de l'uniforme jusqu'à une salle où ils seraient certains de n'être dérangés par personne. Pendant un court instant, Naruto se demanda si Sasori n'allait pas lui passer dessus mais il se rappela que la veille, malgré l'occasion qui se présentait, le rouquin n'en avait rien fait. Ce dernier, après un dernier regard alentour, plaqua sans ménagement son vis-à-vis contre le mur, le visage à nouveau fermé. Quelque chose disait à Naruto que ce qu'il lisait sur les traits de son ami n'était pas de bon augure et il avait parfaitement raison. Une petite main aux ongles soigneusement vernis et limés s'écrasa en un poing lourd à une distance infime du visage du nouveau qui sentit son coeur rater un ou deux battements.

« Putain, Naruto !  
- Je l'ai encore ouverte alors que j'aurais pas dû, c'est ça ?  
- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu le fais ! Il me semble pourtant t'avoir déjà expliqué comment ce lycée fonctionne...  
- Il n'en reste pas moins que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous faites tous ça. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous sentez obligés de tous vous faire la guerre les uns les autres ? N'y a-t-il donc pas moyen que vous vous entendiez, ne serait-ce qu'à l'école ? fit-il d'un ton presque suppliant, incapable de concevoir un tel mode de fonctionnement.  
- Je crois pas que t'aies vraiment compris le système, en fait. Figure-toi justement que c'est parce que nous sommes tous dans la même école qu'on ne peut pas s'encadrer. Il y a un passé, des rivalités, des choses que tu ignores et n'as pas besoin de savoir. La seule chose que tu as besoin de maîtriser, c'est le combat et ton instinct de survie. C'est plus clair, comme ça ? »

L'adolescent resta interdit, presque pétrifié. Sasori ne lui avait jamais parlé si durement, ni avec autant de froideur. Il se contenta de regarder bêtement le visage plus si poupin de son interlocuteur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre : son ami avait déjà tourné les talons et le plantait là, au milieu de la salle. Encore chamboulé par les paroles du travesti et l'expression menaçante qu'avait pris son visage, le nouvel arrivant retourna seul en classe, la mine chagrine et contrariée. Il se demandait encore quelle mouche avait pu piquer Sasori quand il entendit un drôle de bruit en provenance de la salle. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Shino et Hinata sortir. Le délégué adressa à Naruto un regard lourd de sens accompagné d'un sourire dangereux mais ne dit rien.

Le jeune homme entra alors et trouva Sasuke de nouveau penché vers le sol, près des places occupées précédemment par les deux membres de Zhu Que. En avançant un peu, il put voir de la nourriture éparpillée au sol... Naruto soupira, hésitant à proposer son aide. Il se doutait que Uchiha était fier et lui balancerait encore une bonne vanne en pleine tronche histoire de lui rappeler où était sa place, pourtant le voir ainsi réduit à jouer à la femme de ménage lui faisait un pincement au coeur. Il ne restait plus personne dans la classe ; les autres étant tous partis prendre l'air, laissant le chef des Tengu seul avec ses corvées de nettoyage. Il était évident que les élèves de la classe membres de clans adverses s'en donnaient à coeur joie pour rendre la tâche plus difficile et humiliante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Avant que Sasuke ne soit puni, tous étaient extrêmement soigneux et respectueux.

C'était encore une chose que Naruto trouvait à la fois absurde et vaine ; il n'arrivait décidément pas à se faire au mode de fonctionnement de ce lycée de tarés. Finalement, il se leva, fit deux pas en direction de Sasuke. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant de retourner à son éponge. Ça se passa très vite :

« Tu veux un...  
- Ta gueule.»

Ce fut froid, bref et clair. Comme de juste, il ne voulait pas de son aide. Se voyant mal forcer la main à un type qui pourrait lui péter bien plus, le nouveau retourna sagement s'asseoir.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur. Naruto se sentait ceci dit très mal à l'aise à cause du comportement des autres élèves de la classe vis-à-vis de Sasuke et de la froideur dont Sasori faisait preuve à son égard. Le rouquin l'ignora superbement pendant tout l'après-midi et il le planta à la sortie du lycée. Naruto rentra donc chez lui seul avec son malaise, ses questions et ses inquiétudes. Il fit ses devoirs sans enthousiasme. Il se sentait si épuisé qu'il décida de se coucher sans manger, ce qui n'inquiéta même pas Minato qui était rentré entre temps. En ramassant les affaires qu'il avait entassées sur son lit, Naruto retrouva un morceau de papier froissé, visiblement découpé dans un magazine ou un catalogue. Il le déplia et étouffa un juron : ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke et les remarques acerbes de Sasori lui avaient fait complètement oublier l'épreuve imposée par Kankurou. Se procurer un «petit cadeau spécial» pour sa sœur. Il regarda la page d'un air morne avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Une fois encore, il n'était pas dans la merde.

Le lendemain matin se déroula selon la routine habituelle. Naruto fut tiré du lit par son père, qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que l'adolescent n'ait rien mangé pour le dîner la veille. Il se rendit au lycée sans croiser qui que ce soit dans le bus et il en fut soulagé. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Il se demandait quels ennuis allaient encore lui tomber dessus et surtout, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait se procurer ce que lui avait demandé Kankurou d'ici jeudi. Il n'avait que trois jours. Il lui fallait une solution le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'il arriva en classe, il s'installa à sa place habituelle en se demandant si Sasori allait encore lui tirer la gueule. Cette idée l'inquiétait un peu, parce que le travesti était le seul élève dont il avait vraiment l'impression d'être proche. De plus, il craignait que son entrée dans le Bang Bang Club soit compromise à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ses craintes s'avérèrent infondées cependant, puisque lorsqu'il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Sasori avait retrouvé son sourire, sa bonne humeur et son exubérance, se conduisant avec Naruto comme si l'incident avec Sasuke n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le nouveau ne put déterminer s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en soucier.

Il commençait à comprendre que dans cette école, la méfiance était la mère de toute vertu.

La matinée se passa dans un calme relatif. Naruto constata simplement que Hinata et Shino laissaient tomber toutes sortes de choses par terre, mouchoirs en papier sales ou vieux chewing-gums, que Sasuke allait ramasser sans le moindre commentaire. Tout cela se passait sous le regard des professeurs qui faisaient comme si ne rien était et Sasori observait ce manège d'un air amusé. Naruto s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne saisissait toujours pas les tenants et les aboutissants de ces luttes de clans, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi le traitement humiliant imposé à Sasuke semblait normal aux yeux de tout le monde.

Les cours du matin achevés, Sasori invita Naruto à se joindre à lui pour déjeuner en compagnie du reste du clan. Ils montèrent ensemble sur le toit habituel et le nouveau constata que les autres garçons n'avaient pas l'air plus en forme que la veille. Il ignorait ce qui avait pu se passer pendant la fameuse évaluation du week-end précédent. Il aurait bien voulu en savoir davantage mais il s'efforça de faire comme si tout était normal, n'osant pas poser de question. En s'asseyant à côté de Sasori pour manger, il sentit sur lui le regard de Kankurou. Ce dernier s'approcha d'ailleurs de Naruto pour lui glisser :

«Tu n'as plus que trois jours pour trouver le petit cadeau de ma chère sœur... J'espère que tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir...»

Naruto ne répondit pas et cacha tant bien que mal un rougissement intempestif. Sa mine gênée n'échappa cependant à personne : Sai et Suigetsu se mirent à rire, Kankurou plissa les yeux d'un air satisfait et Deidara eut un reniflement méprisant. Quant à Sasori, il dissimula son sourire en avalant un morceau de poisson. La gêne de Naruto s'intensifia. Il voulait certes faire partie de ce clan, mais il n'aimait pas spécialement être l'objet de l'attention générale, surtout si c'était pour que les autres se moquent de lui. De surcroît, il avait beau y avoir réfléchi une partie de la matinée, il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait pouvoir se procurer un des objets figurant sur la page de catalogue.

La pause déjeuner terminée, les membres du clan se séparèrent pour retourner en cours. En chemin, Naruto et Sasori croisèrent Sasuke qui portait un sac en plastique d'apparence très plein.

«On a dû lui demander de faire les poubelles, remarqua Sasori qui semblait trouver ça très drôle.  
- C'est possible, répliqua Naruto pour dire quelque chose, parce qu'en fait, il n'avait rien à répondre.»

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard torve.

Naruto passa le reste de l'après-midi à réfléchir à l'épreuve que lui avait imposée Kankurou. Il avait décidé momentanément de ne plus se mêler des histoires de rivalités entre les clans, se contentant de faire comme les autres : regarder Uchiha jouer les femmes de ménage, ne rien dire quand les deux représentants de Zhu Qhe lui jetaient leurs détritus au visage et ignorer les coups d'œil désapprobateurs échangés entre les uns et les autres. En écoutant d'un air absent les profs qui faisaient cours, le nouveau cogitait sur le «cadeau spécial». Il pensa un moment le commander sur Internet en utilisant la carte de crédit de son père avant de réaliser que c'était trop risqué : d'une part, il ignorait le code de la carte bleue et le numéro de compte de son père et d'autre part, il n'était pas certain que le délai de livraison soit suffisant. Même s'il faisait son petit achat le soir même, il n'était pas certain de recevoir sa commande d'ici jeudi. De plus, un problème se posait : il ignorait tout de la sœur de Kankurou. Il ne savait ni son nom, ni à quoi elle ressemblait, et encore moins à quel clan elle appartenait. Le lycée avait beau être petit, il ne pouvait pas glaner le moindre renseignement sur une fille qui n'avait pas de nom ni de visage.

En résumé, pour ne pas changer depuis son arrivée dans cette saleté d'école, il était dans les emmerdements jusqu'au cou.

Il quitta l'établissement avec le moral à zéro. En attendant le bus pour rentrer, il se demanda si sa situation pouvait être pire qu'elle l'était déjà, avant de se rassurer en pensant à Sasuke qui vidait les poubelles et ramassait les saletés des autres ou à Neji et Kiba qui s'étaient fait casser la figure en beauté. Mais il devait admettre que cette pression l'épuisait.

Plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que deux personnes qu'il connaissait attendaient le bus en même temps que lui. Ce fut une phrase qui attira son attention :

«Kankurou n'a vraiment pas de couilles.»

Naruto tourna la tête et aperçut Sai et Suigetsu à quelques mètres de lui. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Du moins, ils faisaient semblant. Il s'approcha discrètement et tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation.

«Tu m'étonnes... Depuis le temps qu'il se la pète parce qu'il a intégré un autre clan que celui de sa sœur et son petit frère... Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'il cherche un moyen d'emmerder sa frangine chérie et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est d'impliquer le nouveau pour lui faire une blague...  
- Pauvre mioche, gloussa Sai. Tu crois qu'il va avoir le culot de le faire ?  
- Il a intérêt... Sinon, il sera encore plus dans la merde qu'il ne l'est déjà. Ce sera marrant de voir ce qui va se passer. Tu crois qu'il serait capable d'aller chez Zabuza ?  
- Tu sais, fit Sai, si ça se trouve, il n'aura pas le choix... Y'a pas trente-six sex-shops dans cette ville... »

La conversation entre les deux garçons dériva sur autre chose et Naruto cessa de s'y intéresser au bout d'un moment. Il s'éloigna, ouvrit son sac et en sortit une feuille de papier et un crayon où il nota le nom du gérant de la boutique qu'avaient évoqué Sai et Suigetsu. Le bus ne tarda pas à arriver et l'adolescent monta dedans en pensant qu'au moins, il avait la référence d'un commerce où il pourrait trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'était absolument pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre dans un endroit pareil mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son appartement, Naruto fut saisi à la gorge par une odeur pestilentielle. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé la litière du chat depuis une éternité. Il lui fallait admettre que depuis la rentrée, l'animal faisait moins partie de ses priorités qu'avant. En soupirant, il posa ses affaires et alla nettoyer le bac souillé, tandis que l'animal le regardait d'un air impassible avec ses yeux jaunes.

«Je suis désolé, Kyuubi, dit le garçon blond quand il eut terminé sa besogne. »

Le chat se contenta de miauler avant de se précipiter dans le bac à litière propre pour y déposer un nouveau tribut malodorant. Naruto alla ouvrir la fenêtre en se demandant si une journée pourrait passer sans qu'il lui arrive la moindre contrariété.

Il resta un moment ainsi, à regarder dehors, avant de se décider à aller faire ses devoirs. Les leçons à apprendre, les dissertations et autres exercices à rendre s'amoncelaient de jour en jour et Naruto se dit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre raison d'aimer cette nouvelle école : entre la montagne de travail et l'ambiance pourrie, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir et de plus, il avait entendu Sakura dire que les profs notaient sec. En résumé, la vie de l'adolescent, ordinaire jusque-là, était devenue du jour au lendemain une galère sans nom. Il accomplit son travail scolaire en râlant après sa fatigue et ses ennuis, en le bâclant autant que possible sans que ça se voie trop. Quand il eut terminé, il récupéra la feuille de papier où il avait indiqué le nom du gérant du sex-shop pour en chercher l'adresse. Il la trouva assez rapidement dans l'annuaire et la prit en note, résolu à y aller le lendemain. Il n'en avait toujours pas envie. Cette épreuve culminait dans le ridicule et l'humiliation mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Sans attendre que son père rentre du travail, Naruto se fit cuire un bol de ramen instantanés, avala ce repas frugal devant la télévision, puis il alla se coucher.

Comme tous les soirs depuis la rentrée, il était épuisé.

La principale question qu'il se posa le lendemain matin en retournant au lycée était la suivante : comment allait-il se renseigner sur la la sœur de Kankurou ? Il évoqua un instant la possibilité de poser des questions à Sasori avant de se dire que celui-ci refuserait de l'aider pour ne pas lui «faciliter le travail». Il ne se voyait pas faire le tour des clans de l'école pour leur demander si la sœur d'un membre du Bang Bang Club se trouvait parmi eux. Faire le pied de grue à l'entrée du lycée dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Kankurou arriver en compagnie d'une fille était également une idée stupide, voire une perte de temps.

Lorsque Naruto arriva en classe, il était si plongé dans ses préoccupations qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui se passait dans la salle. Ino et Tayuya se disputaient pour une raison obscure, Sasuke, armé d'une serpillière, nettoyait quelque chose sous une table et Shino et Hinata complotaient dans leur coin sous le regard particulièrement haineux de Gaara. Le nouveau salua à peine Sasori, qui était déjà là, en s'asseyant à côté de lui :

«Ça ne va pas ? demanda le travesti en regardant Naruto avec un petit sourire impénétrable.  
- Si, ça va, répondit l'intéressé d'un air absent.  
- Tu as un problème avec l'épreuve que t'a imposée Kankurou, devina Sasori.  
- Pas vraiment... C'est juste que je ne sais même pas qui est sa foutue frangine.  
- Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander.  
- Lui demander ? Mais à qui ? s'étonna Naruto.  
- À Kankurou, imbécile.»

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le professeur arriva à ce moment-là. Comme d'habitude, l'adolescent ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite au cours. Il s'imaginait difficilement aller trouver Kankurou pour l'interroger au sujet de sa sœur mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il lui faudrait même lui parler pendant la pause déjeuner car il n'était pas certain d'en avoir le temps plus tard. Tandis qu'il recopiait machinalement l'énoncé d'un exercice écrit au tableau, il songea qu'à peine tiré d'une source d'ennuis, une autre se pointait au galop.

Mais une fois encore, il n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du déjeuner, Naruto suivit Sasori comme la veille jusqu'au toit où s'installait habituellement le Bang Bang Club. Les autres étaient déjà là, excepté Deidara qui, d'après ce que dit Suigetsu, était parti fumer une cigarette dans un quelconque coin sombre. Naruto regarda Kankurou à la dérobée ; l'adolescent aux peintures tribales avait l'air impassible. Au bout d'un moment cependant, se sentant observé, il fronça les sourcils en demandant au nouveau :

«Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux ma photo ?  
- Pas spécialement, répliqua Naruto en baissant aussitôt les yeux. C'est juste que...  
- Quoi ? T'as un problème avec l'épreuve ? Me dis pas que tu peux pas le faire, sinon tu vas souffrir.  
- C'est pas ça... C'est juste que... Comment tu veux que je mette ce truc dans le casier de ta sœur si je ne sais rien sur elle ? Je ne sais ni son nom, ni à quoi elle ressemble...»

Kankurou éclata de rire :

«Quoi ? C'est juste ça, ton problème ? T'es vraiment pas doué... J'vais te dire juste un truc, et tu te démerdes avec. Ma sœur fait partie du clan Tengu. Si t'es pas trop stupide, cette information devrait te suffire.»

Naruto aurait bien voulu insister mais il sentait bien que Kankurou ne lui dirait rien de plus. Non seulement le renseignement qu'il venait d'obtenir ne lui suffisait pas mais en plus il lui apportait une nouvelle source d'emmerdes potentielle. S'il voulait en savoir plus, il serait obligé d'espionner les Tengu. Le clan dirigé par Sasuke. Le destin était vraiment contre lui.

Il se fit remarquablement discret pendant toute la pause de midi, écoutant à peine les conversations. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que Sasori et Deidara (qui était arrivé entre temps) l'observaient de concert avant d'échanger des regards impénétrables.

Avant de retourner en classe pour les cours de l'après-midi, il fit un crochet par les toilettes. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Sakura qui discutait avec une fille qu'il avait aperçue une fois à la sortie d'une cours. Une grande blonde à l'air revêche coiffée de quatre couettes.

«Je ne sais pas ce que mijote mon crétin de frère, disait-elle, mais il n'arrête pas de me regarder en ricanant comme un demeuré. Il doit préparer quelque chose.  
- Tu es sûre ? demanda Sakura.  
- Certaine. Mon frangin est un chieur de première. S'il a intégré le Bang Bang Club au lieu des Tengu, c'était uniquement pour emmerder le monde.»

Naruto eut un petit sourire intérieur. Enfin la chance lui souriait vraiment. La sœur de Kankurou avait enfin un visage. Restait à mettre un nom dessus mais il pourrait mine de rien le demander à Sakura.

C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs quand il regagna la classe. Curieusement, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses ne lui posa aucune question et lui dit simplement que la fille s'appelait Temari. Satisfait, Naruto retourna s'asseoir à côté de Sasori.

«Fais gaffe, lui dit ce dernier qui avait assisté à la conversation. Sakura peut prévenir Temari que tu as posé des questions sur elle. Sasuke-kun t'a déjà en ligne de mire, ne te cause pas plus d'ennuis avec les Tengu.»

Naruto ne répondit pas. Pour le moment, avoir des ennuis avec les Tengu était le cadet de ses soucis.

La journée de cours terminée, le nouveau quitta le lycée et prit le bus pour se rendre dans le quartier où se trouvait le sex-shop dont avaient parlé Sai et Suigetsu. Il rougissait de honte à la perspective de rentrer dedans mais c'était une question de survie dans cette école de malades. Il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans une petite rue sombre où des maisons de passe cotoyaient des bars louches. Le petit commerce se trouvait dans un renfoncement. Naruto prit racine un moment devant la vitrine où figuraient des vidéos porno et des vibromasseurs en forme de petits canards de toutes les couleurs. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa la porte et entra dans la boutique.

Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs et au regard innocent tenait la caisse du magasin. Elle semblait à peine plus âgée que Naruto, qui s'étonna de voir un tel personnage travailler dans un endroit pareil. Il resta bêtement planté dans l'entrée avant que la vendeuse ne s'adresse à lui en souriant :

«Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?»

Naruto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de s'approcher du poste de caisse, évitant de regarder à droite et à gauche malgré les couleurs attirantes et les lumières clignotantes. Il sortit la page de catalogue de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune fille en marmonnant :

«Je voudrais un truc comme ça...»

La fille regarda le morceau de papier un moment, puis elle leva les yeux vers l'adolescent. Penchant la tête sur le côté, toujours avec un petit sourire, elle lui demanda :

«C'est pour vous ?  
- Euh non, répondit Naruto dont le rougissement s'intensifia. C'est... c'est pour un ami.  
- Un ami, évidemment...»

À ce moment-là, un homme brun à la carrure imposante, venant de l'arrière-boutique, entra dans le local. Il s'adressa à la vendeuse :

«Tout va bien, Haku ?  
- Très bien, Zabuza-san, répondit l'intéressée. Je suis juste en train de servir ce jeune homme.»

Le nouveau venu fixa son regard sur Naruto, qui n'était pas dans son assiette. L'adulte fronça les sourcils en voyant l'uniforme scolaire noir et vert :

«Tu suis les cours de Konohagakure ?  
- Oui, M'sieur, répondit Naruto en se tortillant nerveusement.  
- C'est un de tes petits camarades qui t'a envoyé faire une course ici ?  
- Euh... plus ou moins.  
- Quelle bande de petits cons, marmonna le dénommé Zabuza avec un petit rire. C'est bon. Finis ta petite emplette et fous le camp. Ce qui se vend ici est interdit aux mineurs, et je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.»

Naruto fit donc l'acquisition du «petit cadeau spécial», qu'il paya d'ailleurs de sa poche, avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste. Puis il rentra chez lui et planqua son achat sous son lit en priant pour que son père n'ait pas l'idée de fouiller dans ses affaires justement ce soir-là.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto partit plus tôt que prévu pour arriver avant Temari au lycée. A sa grande surprise, il trouva Deidara, Sasori, Sai et Suigetsu à la sortie du bus, souriant tous comme des déments. Naruto avait plus l'impression d'être l'agneau chétif face à quatre loups affamés mais il tut sa remarque alors que Suigetsu lui passait un bras autour des épaules en déclarant que c'était un grand jour. Ils montèrent tous les cinq la colline en discutant de tout et de rien, comme s'il n'allait rien se passer de la journée. Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée où d'autres personnes les attendaient. Naruto déglutit en voyant le chef du clan Zhu Que, Hyuuga Neji.

Il était grand et élancé mais avec une bonne carrure. Il ne portait plus le pansement sur son nez mais on voyait encore quelques traces d'hématomes sur son visage. A côté de lui se tenait Hyuuga Hinata, pointes de pied en dedans, baissant un peu la tête. Shino souriait comme à son habitude à Naruto, supportant le coude d'une fille aux épaules larges qu'il avait déjà croisée aussi. Il fit la connaissance du dernier membre du clan Zhu Que, un énergumène à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils très épais ressemblant étrangement au professeur d'éducation physique.

« Quelle surprise de vous trouver là, sourit Neji en entrant dans la cours du lycée en même temps que Deidara.  
- Oui, quelle coïncidence surprenante ! renchérit le chef du Bang Bang Club en tirant Naruto par le col. Quel bon vent amène tout le clan Zhu Que de si bon matin loin du gymnase ? Gai-sensei a en marre de se taper des tapettes comme vous ?  
- On a convenu d'un jour de repos parce que nos évaluations sont le week-end prochain, répondit Neji sans faire attention aux pics de Deidara.  
- Ça n'a bien entendu aucun rapport avec notre petit nouveau ici présent ?  
- Aucun. »

Naruto n'osa rien dire mais n'en pensait pas moins. Tout ce petit monde entra dans la salle des casiers et Deidara poussa Naruto en avant, sous les regards déments des autres. Il soupira en cherchant le casier de Temari et ignora le troupeau le suivant pas à pas, tremblant d'excitation comme si c'était eux qui faisaient la mauvaise blague. Naruto aurait apprécié qu'ils participent financièrement parce que ça commençait à lui coûter cher, ces conneries. Il n'avait plus d'argent de poche et ses maigres économies réservées à l'achat de sa nouvelle batte de base-ball étaient passées dans la piscine, littéralement.

Naruto ouvrit le casier de Temari alors que les autres vérifiaient que personne ne les regardait alors qu'ils attiraient tous les regards des autres élèves arrivant peu à peu. Il prit le cadeau dans son sac, le mit dans le casier très vite et voulut refermer la porte mais en fut empêché par Sai qui s'était glissé jusqu'à lui.

« Tiens, ça sera mieux comme ça, sourit-il en donnant un paquet de piles à Naruto.  
- C'est de la triche ! s'exclama Deidara. Sai, bâtard, t'as pas le droit de l'aider !  
- Ce n'est pas de l'aide, c'est juste pour pimenter un peu la scène. Après tout, Naruto a déjà fait plus que le nécessaire.  
- Et puis elle va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, commenta Neji en surveillant l'entrée du lycée. »

Naruto avait eu le temps de placer les piles correctement. Il fit en sorte que le bouton marche/arrêt soit activé à l'ouverture de la porte du casier et leva le pouce en direction des autres pour qu'ils se cachent. Naruto fut tiré par Sasori et Deidara dans un coin de la salle, comme s'ils parlaient de choses très importantes alors que les autres faisaient semblant de changer leurs chaussures pendant un temps interminablement long.

Une furie rousse arriva dans la salle des casiers en courant, les cheveux en pagaille et la cravate de travers. Shino passa la tête par dessus le petit meuble pour voir Tayuya trépigner sur place.

« C'est déjà fait ? demanda la rousse toute tremblante d'anticipation.  
- Non, répondit Shino, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Et ton clan ?  
- Je les ai plantés à l'arrêt de bus, je voulais pas rater ça ! Ces chochottes veulent pas être impliquées. Bon, où est-ce que je me mets ? trépigna-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles. »

Le délégué lui indiqua vaguement un endroit discret et l'attente recommença. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le calme relatif des fausses discussions. Naruto était de plus en plus tendu, ce que remarquèrent Sasori et Deidara.

« Ça doit commencer à te coûter cher tout ça, fit remarquer Deidara en faisant craquer ses doigts.  
- La fluorescéine était assez chère, oui, soupira Naruto. Mais si c'est pour entrer dans le Club, ça ne me dérange pas. Comme vous l'avez dit, on peut trouver de l'argent, ce n'est pas un problème.  
- Ooooh, quelle belle déclaration, minauda Sasori en remuant son popotin. Arrête de vouloir te la jouer héros, ça ne te va pas du tout. Uchiha a bien plus le profil que toi, rajouta-t-il en pokant la joue de Naruto.  
- Si tu réussis toutes les épreuves et que tu rentres effectivement dans le Bang Bang Club, on te remboursera, décida Deidara en s'adossant aux casiers de bois.  
- Il est hors de question que je sorte un sou de ma poche, répondit Sasori en fronçant les sourcils. Ça coûte cher, le maquillage, tu te rends pas compte !  
- T'as qu'à lui imposer une épreuve qui coûte pas un rond, ronchonna Deidara.  
- J'ai une meilleure idée, chef, susurra le travesti en se collant au grand blond. Kankurou devra tout rembourser par lui-même.  
- Pourquoi lui ? demanda le leader en se dégageant - il avait encore mal aux côtes et Sasori le savait parfaitement.  
- Je n'aime pas sa façon de parler à Naruto. »

Le concerné n'avait pas pu en placer une et osa tirer sur la manche de Sasori pour lui signifier d'arrêter. Le travesti lança un sourire froid au petit nouveau tout en glissant ses bras autour du cou de Deidara qui se raidissait à vue d'oeil.

« Tu ferais bien ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ça dépend. Tu fais quoi cet été ?  
- Tu veux passer un mois dans mon lit ? Petit coquin, ricana Sasori en se rapprochant encore.  
- Arrête tes conneries. Tu m'intéresseras quand la Terre sera carrée, sale travelo.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Une semaine chez ta chère grand-mère.  
- Chez la vieille peau ? s'étonna le rouquin. Pourquoi diable ?  
- Si effectivement notre petit nouveau nous rejoint, expliqua Deidara en se tournant vers Naruto, on va devoir le mettre un peu aux plis pour ne pas être emmerdés pour les prochaines évaluations. Il est hors de question que la note de groupe se prenne une claque à cause de lui. Alors, j'oblige Kankurou à rembourser et tu te démerdes pour que notre petit chiot abandonné ait plus de la moyenne à l'évaluation trimestrielle du Club.  
- Tu me demandes l'impossible, répondit honnêtement Sasori en se détachant de Deidara. »

Naruto était totalement d'accord avec Sasori. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de passer ses vacances d'été à s'entraîner ou à apprendre à se battre. Il voulait buller chez ses grands parents aussi, affalé dans un canapé, à l'abri de la chaleur et pas loin du réfrigérateur.

« Ça marche, sourit finalement le travesti en tirant la cravate de Deidara. Mais je veux plus que le remboursement de Kankurou !  
- Ne conclut pas un accord avant de donner d'autres conditions...  
- Je veux que tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde. »

Deidara secoua la tête d'un air navré alors que Sasori riait d'une voix claire, visiblement très content de lui. Naruto était très heureux d'être invisible durant cette scène. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à être la cible de l'amusement de Sasori. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il valait mieux être dans les petits papiers du travesti que dans sa liste noire.

Un murmure général envahit un court instant la salle aux casiers alors que de nouveaux élèves passaient le portail du lycée. Naruto aperçut une grande jeune fille blonde accompagnée du petit rouquin de sa classe. Kankurou trainait des pieds dix mètres derrière. Il était effectivement suffisamment stupide pour venir en cours avec son frère et sa soeur, pensa Naruto avant de se reprendre : il n'avait pas à penser pareille chose d'un aîné, même si les têtes pensantes du Club ne semblaient pas le supporter.

Temari et son petit frère entrèrent dans la salle des casiers sans rien dire mais visiblement sur leurs gardes. La blonde allait ouvrir son casier lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la salle.

« Bonjour, Temari-senpai ! Gaara-kun !  
- Bonjour, Sakura. »

Sasori et Deidara étouffèrent un juron et Naruto imagina facilement la tête des autres élèves. Les pas légers de la déléguée se rapprochèrent jusqu'aux trois compères qui se regardèrent en chien de faïence un instant avant que Sasori n'agrippe la nuque de Naruto pour le tirer entre Deidara et lui. Les deux membres du Bang Bang Club s'embrassèrent alors, tripotant allègrement le plus jeune qui aurait préféré mourir écrasé par un bus ce matin-là. Sakura, dont le casier se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, les regarda se peloter une minute, haussant les sourcils, avant de se désintéresser totalement d'eux, changeant de chaussures comme si de rien n'était.

Il y eut soudain un cri de surprise et quelque chose de bruyant avant que des éclats de rire n'emplissent la salle. Sasori et Deidara abandonnèrent à leur triste sort Naruto pour aller voir la tête de Temari et ne manquèrent pas non plus de s'esclaffer à grand bruit. Naruto soupira profondément. Il pouvait considérer que son épreuve était réussie. Il sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que Sakura s'était plantée devant lui. Elle n'était cependant pas fâchée, au contraire : Sakura souriait.

« Joli coup, glissa-t-elle à voix basse en s'éloignant de Naruto. »

Choqué par la révélation, il n'entendit pas vraiment la sonnerie. Une horrible pensée s'incrusta dans son esprit : il y avait aussi des guerres internes aux clans.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

Naruto avait à peine repris son souffle qu'un grand fracas retentit. Alors que Temari, la soeur de Kankurou, découvrait un godemiché vibrant dans son casier, sous les rires moqueurs d'une bonne partie de l'école, Gaara, le plus jeune de la fraternité, s'était littéralement jeté sur son aîné pour lui mettre le coup de poing du siècle. Kankurou percuta une barre de casiers qui bascula sous le choc dans le tumulte des étudiants courant dans tous les sens. Le clan Zhu Que préféra partir dans l'agitation, laissant le Bang Bang Club face à la furie de la jeune fille blonde.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

La voix calme d'Uchiha Sasuke avait réussi à passer au-delà du bruit ambiant et Naruto, caché dans son coin, se fit un peu plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Gaara ne répondit pas, récupérant son cartable et fonçant dans le couloir sans un mot envers son chef. Temari essaya de cacher le vibromasseur, rouge de gêne, mais Sakura arriva à sa hauteur en souriant.

« On dirait bien que Temari-senpai a enfreint la première règle du clan, sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui...  
- Temari, coupa Sasuke, tu connais les règles. »

Rouge de colère cette fois, la blonde hocha la tête et partit à la suite de son frère, tremblante. Sasuke changea de chaussures sans ajouter un mot. Sasori s'approcha de lui d'un pas conquérant alors que Deidara lui lançait des signes pour l'arrêter.

« Ton larbin a attaqué dans une zone neutre. Le Bang Bang Club demande réparation. »

Sasuke se releva pour planter son regard froid dans les yeux pas vraiment plus chauds de Sasori. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total, si on exceptait les râles de douleur de Kankurou. Le leader du clan Tengu se tourna finalement vers Deidara.

« Les Tengu honoreront leur devoir si le Bang Bang Club n'est pas impliqué dans cette histoire.  
- Ce n'est pas un membre du Club qui a provoqué cette petite bousculade, déclara Deidara en s'approchant avec plus d'aisance. »

Naruto déglutit. Il savait très bien que Sasuke ne pensait qu'à lui à cet instant et que ça allait lui retomber dessus. A sa grande surprise, Sasuke mit les bras le long du corps et s'inclina poliment, pas trop pour ne pas montrer sa totale soumission mais pas assez pour que ce soit mal pris.

« En tant que leader du clan Tengu, je recevrai votre proposition de réparation et ferai en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

Sasori rayonnait, Sai et Suigetsu semblaient un peu plus sur leurs gardes et Deidara regardait la scène d'un mauvais oeil malgré son air décontracté. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là et les élèves en profitèrent pour se disperser. Naruto fut tiré en classe par Sasori qui sautillait plus qu'il ne courait dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent en salle de biologie juste avant le professeur qui les gronda pour le principe. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il fallut retourner dans la salle attribuée à la classe, que Naruto réalisa soudainement que personne n'avait prêté attention à Kankurou. Il voulut faire part de ses inquiétudes à Sasori mais le travesti n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier le peinturluré du groupe ; autant dire que Sasori laisserait carrément Kankurou étendu par terre, il s'en ficherait.

Naruto leva faiblement la main pour attirer l'attention d'Iruka-sensei et demanda à aller à l'infirmerie, permission qui lui fut accordée sans même une explication. Naruto sentit le regard glacial de Sasori planté sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte de la classe. Il avait intérêt à ne pas merder avec lui s'il ne voulait pas vivre un enfer, il s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

Inspirant un bon coup, Naruto se rua dans la salle des casiers en manquant de se casser la figure dans les escaliers et constata que tout était parfaitement à sa place. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'altercation. Un peu inquiet, Naruto monta à l'infirmerie qui se situait au deuxième étage et toqua à la porte. Une voix d'homme lui répondit calmement, lui permettant d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. L'infirmier était un jeune homme dans la trentaine mais aux cheveux gris. Il avait des lunettes rondes et un sourire pas vraiment chaleureux. Il semblait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda l'infirmier en se levant de sa chaise.  
- Je suis venu voir si... euh... Kankurou était là. »

Naruto se sentit un peu bête de ne pas connaître le nom de famille ni même la classe de Kankurou. L'infirmier remit ses lunettes en place.

« Je n'ai eu qu'une patiente ce matin, soupira-t-il, une gamine de première année qui s'était connement empoisonnée.  
- Empoisonnée ! répéta Naruto en blanchissant soudainement.  
- Oh, rien de bien intéressant ni de très grave. L'art se perd, les jeunes ne sont intéressés que par les félicitations qu'ils reçoivent pour leurs piètres performances. »

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête pour éviter un long monologue sur l'art et la manière d'empoisonner ses petits camarades de classe. Il remercia l'infirmier et retourna en classe un peu en trainant des pieds. Iruka-sensei ne lui fit aucune remarque, ne demanda même pas un mot ou quoi que ce soit. Naruto se rassit en soupirant, s'apprêtant à devoir rendre des comptes à Sasori. A sa grande surprise, le travesti ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre le cours de japonais comme n'importe qui d'autre.

A bien y regarder, les cours d'Iruka-sensei étaient les plus calmes. Tout le monde suivait et prenait des notes, ce que Naruto appréciait grandement. Sasori, Shino et Hinata n'embêtèrent pas Sasuke du cours et Gaara et Tayuya avaient arrêté leur guerre silencieuse de regards qui tuent. Naruto s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise, simplement heureux de laisser la pression retomber pour quelques minutes.

Il commençait à comprendre certaines choses à propos de cette école. Le manque de rigueur du règlement intérieur était comblé par des règles propres à chaque clan. Il n'en connaissait que quatre mais il devait y en avoir bien plus dans l'école. Naruto avait estimé à à peu près cent cinquante le nombre d'élèves. Les clans Tengu, Zhu Que, Bang Bang Club et Aozora constituaient les quatre super-prédateurs de cet écosystème complexe. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de membres pour être puissants, il leur suffisait d'avoir les meilleurs combattants. Naruto s'était peut-être trompé en voulant rejoindre le Bang Bang Club. Il ne savait après tout pas se battre et serait plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Ces épreuves ne lui étaient imposées que pour le décourager. Deidara avait de toute façon bien dit que ce n'était pas un membre du Bang Bang Club qui avait provoqué le merdier de ce matin.

Cela dit, il lui avait aussi proposé de le rembourser entièrement. Et il avait demandé à Sasori de l'entraîner s'il arrivait à intégrer le clan. Quelque part, cela rassurait un peu Naruto : Deidara pensait qu'il allait réussir les épreuves. Naruto serra les poings. Il réussirait, coûte que coûte. Il n'était plus question de survie dans ce lycée, il allait y vivre normalement, sans avoir peur. Tant pis s'il devait passer l'été à suer sang et eau, ce serait toujours mieux que de devoir subir les mauvaises blagues des uns et des autres. S'il voulait finir sa scolarité ici, il devait devenir plus fort, par un moyen ou par un autre.

La fin des deux longues heures de japonais marqua le déjeuner. Naruto sortit son bentou et observa Sasori faire de même. Alors que le travesti s'apprêtait à jeter un à un ses légumes par terre à l'aide de ses baguettes, Naruto sauta littéralement sur la nourriture et agrippa les bouts de bois avec ses dents. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement dans la classe, Sasori le premier.

« On ne gâche pas la nourriture, déclara Naruto, surtout quand c'est bon !  
- Toi..., grogna Sasori que la colère gagnait à chaque seconde.  
- J'ai plein de trucs à te demander. On peut aller ailleurs ?  
- Si tu jettes ton repas par terre, ce sera avec joie. »

Naruto soupira mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il prit son bentou en main et quitta la classe sous le regard froid de Sasori. Il grimpa jusqu'au toit où Deidara, Sai et Suigetsu déjeunaient.

« Où est Sasori ? demanda Deidara d'un ton mauvais. Ne viens pas ici si tu n'es pas accompagné ! Tu ne fais pas partie du Club !  
- Je sais, répondit Naruto, mais Sasori est occupé et je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. J'aimerais savoir quelle sera ma prochaine épreuve, senpai ! »

Il accentua sa déclaration en s'inclinant sèchement. Les trois compères se regardèrent un instant avant que Sai ne prenne la parole.

« C'est à mon tour et mon épreuve est la suivante : après les Tengu, c'est Zhu Que que tu dois ridiculiser. Tu es libre de l'art et la manière mais tu as jusqu'à samedi midi. »

Naruto regarda le sol quelques secondes, pensif, avant de relever la tête d'un air déterminé.

« Ce sera fait, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons. »

Il avait beau frimer, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Naruto tourna en rond un bon quart d'heure avant de se poser dans un quelconque couloir pour avaler rapidement son déjeuner. Il finissait à peine lorsque Shino et Neji passèrent par là, l'agrippèrent par le col et l'emmenèrent dans les toilettes des filles non loin de là. Naruto déglutit lorsqu'il se retrouva enfermé dans un cabinet avec les deux autres.

« Shino m'a parlé de ton comportement, commença Neji en s'appuyant contre la porte. Tu sembles être assez con pour défier Sasori et c'est quelque chose qui me plaît.  
- Il vous fait si peur que ça ? demanda Naruto sans vraiment y croire. »

Pour lui, Sasori restait avant tout un excentrique en uniforme féminin. Il semblait dangereux et pouvait visiblement péter la gueule à n'importe qui mais Naruto ne voulait pas s'arrêter à ça. S'il intégrait le Bang Bang Club, il n'aurait plus de problème avec Sasori.

« Tu ne le connais pas, résuma Shino en remontant ses lunettes.  
- Sasori n'a intégré le Bang Bang Club que pour faire remonter ses notes, expliqua Neji. En première année, il avait proclamé qu'il constituait à lui seul une armée et qu'il n'avait que faire des clans. Et effectivement, il en a mis plus d'un à terre.  
- Seulement, dans cette école, le passage en classe supérieure ne se fait pas que par les notes des examens, poursuivit Shino. Il y a aussi les week-ends spéciaux qui comptent. Un par trimestre. Les trois comptent pour moitié de la moyenne générale de l'année.  
- Vraiment ? frémit Naruto en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il me reste que deux trimestres, comment je vais...  
- Calmos, soupira le délégué. Je t'ai déjà dit que les notes de ton ancienne école compteraient pour le premier trimestre.  
- Oui mais j'avais pas des notes loin au-dessus de la moyenne, avoua le blond en baissant la tête.  
- Ça, c'est ton problème, coupa Shino. Pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, à savoir Sasori, il a failli se faire exclure du lycée à cause des résultats des évaluations des clans qui comprennent, entre autres, une note de travail d'équipe. Etant seul, il s'est tapé des sales notes, ce qui l'a poussé à intégrer le Bang Bang Club mais c'est un choix par défaut.  
- Zhu Que lui avait proposé une place, informa Neji, sur laquelle il a craché avec joie. C'est surtout à cause de lui qu'il y a des rivalités entre Zhu Que et le Club.  
- J'ai l'impression que Sasori aime foutre la merde, marmonna Naruto. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il cherche Uchiha...  
- Oui et toi tu n'as pas peur de Sasori. »

Naruto déglutit. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de Sasori tant qu'il était catalogué « jouet officiel » mais Naruto savait parfaitement que son statut pouvait changer d'un jour à l'autre, voire d'une minute à l'autre.

« C'est pourquoi Zhu Que t'offre une place, poursuivit Neji. »

Naruto en oublia presque de respirer. Neji Hyuuga, le chef du clan Zhu Que, lui offrait à lui, pauvre petit tokyoïte fraichement débarqué, une place dans l'un des meilleurs clan du lycée. Ça semblait surréaliste et ça l'était. Il ne savait pas se battre, n'était pas spécialement doué à l'école, tremblait comme une feuille morte devant Uchiha mais on lui proposait quand même une place au soleil. Et sans condition. Il n'avait qu'à dire oui, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et ses problèmes seraient terminés, réglés, oubliés.

Quoique, non, justement, un problème persisterait : si Naruto n'entrait pas dans le Bang Bang Club, Sasori lui ferait sa fête en permanence. En toute honnêteté, Naruto appréciait Sasori, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. Les excentriques lui avaient toujours un peu plu, en étant lui-même un. Il aimait le côté complètement décalé du personnage et ses manières exagérées. Il était sûr que Sasori n'était pas le connard que décrivaient Neji et Shino. Et puis Naruto trouvait Suigetsu sympathique, Sai était calme et réfléchi et Deidara ne semblait pas être un mauvais gars non plus. Même si Neji lui offrait une place à Zhu Que, Naruto voulait intégrer le Bang Bang Club.

« Ça doit être le syndrome de Stockholm, marmonna-t-il.  
- Je te laisse y réfléchir, avertit Neji. Donne-moi ta réponse demain. »

Naruto hocha la tête sans trop de conviction alors que Neji et Shino sortaient de la cabine de toilettes. Le blond s'assit sur la cuvette, soupirant comme un malheureux. Il n'avait pourtant pas à hésiter. Neji lui offrait à la fois une place dans son clan mais aussi dans le Bang Bang Club : Naruto avait l'occasion de le ridiculiser dès le lendemain. Ça l'arrangeait assez, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une idée.

L'après-midi commençait par une longue heure de sciences sociales, durant laquelle Naruto regarda par la fenêtre tandis que Shino, Hinata et Sasori s'amusaient à faire une bataille amicale de bouts de gomme. Tayuya semblait vouloir participer aussi mais Ino accaparait sans cesse son attention, tout comme Chouji et Shikamaru se retournant sans arrêt pour éviter les problèmes. Le professeur, Asuma-sensei, se fichait de l'agitation dans la classe et s'arrêta même dans son cours le temps de fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre. C'était une magnifique journée d'été, chaude et au ciel dégagé. Les montagnes environnantes étaient d'un vert profond, ne souffrant pas de la chaleur. On voyait la ville en contrebas, légèrement voilée par la pollution. Naruto se surprit à aimer ce moment et ce paysage.

Le cours suivant fut beaucoup moins appréciable : sport dans le gymnase. La piscine étant en dérangement pour dix jours et la chaleur étant trop élevée, Gai-sensei avait décidé de faire faire du basket ball à ses élèves. Le cours était mixte, à nouveau, et Naruto fut un peu déçu de constater que les filles ne portaient pas cette espèce de mini-short ressemblant plus à une culotte qu'à autre chose. Leurs shorts étaient aussi longs que ceux des garçons, noirs avec une bande verte sur le côté. Seuls leurs T-shirts, un peu plus moulants, changeaient (également noirs avec une bande verte sur le côté, manque cruel d'originalité). Naruto fut surpris de constater que, pour une fois, Sasori n'avait pas mis l'uniforme féminin : il portait un T-shirt pour les garçons.

« Celui des filles est trop serré, expliqua-t-il en s'échauffant avec Naruto.  
- C'est vrai que tu as quand même une carrure plus importante que celle de Sakura-san.  
- Oh ? Tu appelles la déléguée par son prénom ?  
- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé...  
- Ne fricote pas trop avec cette garce, conseilla Sasori. Avec aucune fille en fait, ce sont toutes des salopes. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils pour marquer son désaccord mais fut bien obligé de reconnaître que l'une d'entre elles au moins n'était pas blanche comme neige : Hinata avait après tout fait une gâterie à Kiba pour ensuite le tabasser avec Shino. Ce n'était pas vraiment un comportement normal de jeune fille de bonne famille.

« Et puis je suis bien plus mignonne qu'elles en jupe, tu ne trouves pas ? rajouta le travesti pour plaisanter.  
- Hum... »

Sasori rit devant l'hésitation de Naruto qui céda finalement sur ce point. Il fit tout de même reconnaître à Sasori qu'il en faisait un peu trop, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes, un rien taquin mais qui coupa le souffle du blond. La différence de force se faisait sentir. Naruto avait beau se trouver musclé, il faisait office de crevette à côté des autres garçons de sa classe. Rien que l'échauffement le laissait généralement sur les rotules alors qu'il avait fait du base ball en club depuis sa première année d'école primaire. Il était loin d'être mauvais dans ce sport mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour rivaliser avec ces types-là, malheureusement. Gai-sensei siffla le rassemblement des troupes.

« Nous avons un absent donc seulement onze joueurs. On va faire deux équipes de cinq et une personne sera arbitre avec moi. Qui... »

Shikamaru leva aussitôt la main, sans attendre la fin de la phrase. Gai-sensei sourit à pleines dents.

« Bien, Shikamaru est donc le capitaine de l'équipe numéro un.  
- Et merde, marmonna le concerné en baissant la tête.  
- Chaque équipe doit avoir deux filles.  
- Et moi ? râla Sasori.  
- Toi, jeune _homme_, ne commence pas à me chercher. Et, le nouveau, il serait préférable que tu sois arbitre.  
- Je préfèrerais jouer, Gai-sensei. Je n'ai peut-être pas le niveau des autres élèves mais je ne suis pas en sucre non plus. »

On entendit quelques rires dans l'assistance et Sasori ne fut pas en reste, se retenant visiblement de ne pas exploser de rire. Naruto laissa courir, soutenant le regard de Gai qui finit par lever son pouce.

« Voilà le bon esprit à avoir dans cette école ! Félicitations, petit bonhomme ! Je te nomme capitaine de l'équipe numéro deux ! Avec le nouveau : Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino. Avec Shikamaru : Hinata, Tayuya, Sasori, Gaara. Arbitres : Chouji et moi-même. En place ! »

Alors que l'équipe de Shikamaru partait de son côté, Naruto était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Shino souriait, Ino et Sakura se serraient la main et Sasuke soupirait lourdement. Il se tourna vers Shino et Naruto sans grande conviction.

« On met de côté nos rivalités pendant les cours de sport, prévint-il. L'important, c'est de gagner, on se fout du reste, d'accord ?  
- Arrête de te la jouer, Uchiha, ricana Shino. On est parfaitement au courant.  
- T'es sûr ? grinça Naruto en fusillant du regard le délégué.  
- Allons allons, Sasuke-kun, renchérit Ino, l'important c'est de par-ti-ci-per, pas de gagner voyons ! N'est-ce pas, grand front ?  
- Tout à fait, sale truie.  
- Oh, l'équipe s'entend à merveille. Ça me rassure, soupira Naruto en baissant la tête d'un coup.  
- Tu sais jouer au basket, Uzumaki ? demanda Sasuke en glissant les mains dans ses poches.  
- Non, je débarque de la planète Mars mais je devrais me débrouiller. Vous avez une position préférée ?  
- Attaquant, répondirent les quatre en même temps.  
- O...K... ça va pas être simple cette histoire. Uchiha-san sera meneur et Sakura-san ailier fort parce que vous vous connaissez bien et que vous devez avoir l'habitude d'atta... de travailler ensemble. Shino-san, tu seras pivot, tu as la constitution la plus forte du groupe. Ino-san sera arrière et moi ailier, on est plutôt petits et rapides. Je ne connais pas vraiment les gens en face de nous alors peut-être qu'il y aura des changements de place durant le match, comme ça y'aura pas de jaloux non plus. Ça vous va ? »

Ino, Sakura, Shino et Sasuke hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot, rejoignant mollement le centre du terrain pour l'entre-deux. Naruto fit face à Shikamaru qui avait bien une demi-tête de plus que lui mais ne se laissa pas pour autant impressionner. Il n'était pas mauvais en athlétisme, il pouvait sauter plus haut que ce type !

Gai-sensei se présenta avec le ballon de basket et siffla à nouveau dans son sifflet en lançant la balle. Naruto sauta aussitôt alors que Sasuke et Sakura partaient en avant. Il lança le ballon vers Sasuke qui fonça vers le panier adverse, suivi de près par Sasori et Tayuya. Naruto atterrit en constatant que Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait même les mains dans les poches et semblait de toute manière ravi de faire du sport. Naruto le laissa là, au milieu du terrain, appelé par Ino qui montait aider Sasuke et Sakura en attaque. Le ballon passa rapidement de Sakura à Naruto, puis à Ino qui le lança en direction du panier, marquant les trois premiers points du match. Gai-sensei siffla et l'équipe numéro deux retourna derrière la ligne médiane alors que la numéro un s'organisait, leur capitaine toujours dans le rond central.

« J'espère que tu as mieux que ça pour la suite, Uzumaki, marmonna Sasuke en passant à côté de Naruto. Nara est un putain de stratège, ne te laisse pas avoir par son flegme. »

Il se prend vite au jeu, nota mentalement Naruto en hochant la tête. Voilà donc pourquoi Aozora était l'un des meilleurs clans du lycée : son leader était un stratège à craindre. Naruto avait un peu de mal à y croire en voyant Shikamaru bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en préoccuper plus : Sasori avait la balle et fonçait en direction du panier adverse. Naruto s'interposa sans réfléchir, fléchissant les jambes. Il regretta amèrement son geste lorsqu'il sentit l'épaule de Sasori entrer en contact avec sa tempe. Le choc fut si violent que Naruto valdingua sur le parquet, roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Gai-sensei interrompit le match alors que le monde devenait soudainement noir pour Naruto.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil se couchait et les rideaux bougeaient mollement sous l'impulsion d'une faible brise. La tête lui tournait juste en restant couché ; il n'imaginait même pas se lever. Et puis ce n'était pas trop le moment de faire des vagues. En effet, des gémissements dérangeaient le calme de l'infirmerie. Naruto déglutit en fermant les yeux. C'était le fantasme de n'importe quel étudiant de faire des galipettes dans ce lieu quasi-mystique mais c'était bien moins amusant d'être l'auditeur des exploits sexuels des autres. Il pria silencieusement pour que le couple finisse vite. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de les entendre plus longtemps.

Malheureusement pour lui, la situation n'avait pas changé dix minutes plus tard. Naruto s'allongea sur le côté en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, soupirant. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser mais ça ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Avait-on idée de faire l'amour à côté d'un malade qui pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre ? C'était tout simplement inhumain. Naruto était très tenté de se lever soudainement pour les surprendre mais il s'abstint lorsqu'il reconnut enfin la voix masculine du couple : c'était Suigetsu.

La première question logique qui aurait dû lui passer par la tête était « pourquoi Suigetsu est-il à l'infirmerie ? » mais Naruto pensa immédiatement « avec qui est-il ? ». Il écouta plus attentivement les gémissements et petits rires de la jeune fille et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Ino ! Naruto en fut tellement surpris qu'il oublia complètement d'être discret en se retournant sur le dos, faisant grincer le lit. Le couple s'arrêta net puis des bruits de pieds nus raisonnèrent sur le lino immaculé de la pièce. Le rideau s'écarta pour laisser apparaître Suigetsu, sans pantalon et avec la chemise froissée.

« Bien dormi ? demanda le jeune homme en souriant à pleines dents.  
- Est-ce vraiment la première question à me poser dans un moment pareil ? marmonna Naruto en s'asseyant dans le lit, constatant qu'il avait toujours ses affaires de sport sur le dos.  
- Tu préfères un truc du genre « si tu le dis à Deidara, je te bute » ? Je sais que tu sais que je te buterais effectivement si tu le disais à Deidara alors autant ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Si tu peux marcher, debout ; je te ramène chez toi. »

Naruto quitta le lit sans rajouter un mot, évitant de regarder Ino qui se rhabillait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Suigetsu remit son pantalon et tendit à Naruto ses affaires. Ils quittèrent tous les trois le lycée, Naruto la tête basse, Ino sautillant presque sur place. Une fois devant l'immeuble de Naruto, ils se séparèrent poliment et le blond monta les trois étages par les escaliers. La nuit tombait doucement. Son père était déjà là, dans la salle de bains. Naruto s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Naruto arriva bien avant le reste de la classe ce vendredi matin-là, juste à l'ouverture des portes du lycée, pour avoir le temps de préparer son plan pour ridiculiser le clan Zhu Que. Il allait profiter de la pause de midi pour aller voir Neji. Il faudrait encore ne pas se faire remarquer puis survivre jusqu'au lendemain. Sakura arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard, seule. Elle posa son cartable à sa place et alla marquer la date au tableau.

« Ça va mieux, ta tête ?  
- C'est rien de grave, assura Naruto en fermant son cahier où il avait vaguement gribouillé son plan.  
- Tu as quand même une sale tronche, sourit Sakura en se rapprochant. »

Et c'était bien vrai : en plus de la bosse sur la tempe gauche, Naruto avait des égratignures peu avenantes du côté droit, à cause de sa glissade sur le parquet. Sa pommette et l'arcade sourcilière avaient aussi des marques de brûlures.

« Je mentirais si je ne disais pas que ça m'avait un peu secoué mais ça va. J'ai même terriblement bien dormi, pour la première fois depuis des jours.  
- Tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital pour voir un médecin. Ce genre de coup amène souvent à des commotions cérébrales. Si tu as envie de vomir et que tu as des vertiges, n'attends pas.  
- Merci du conseil, Sakura-san.  
- C'est mon devoir de veiller sur les élèves de ma classe, répondit la jeune fille en faisant le V de la victoire. »

Naruto n'en croyait pas un mot mais préféra répondre à la déléguée par un gentil sourire plutôt que de se compliquer la vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre Sakura à dos en prime.

« Tu veux peut-être savoir comment s'est fini le match ?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas.  
- Sasori a été sorti pour faute et s'est d'ailleurs barré du lycée avant même la fin du cours, raconta Sakura avec enthousiasme. On a continué à quatre contre quatre et notre équipe a gagné soixante-quatorze à soixante-dix. Tayuya et Gaara ont marqué quasiment tous les points de leur côté, Hinata et Shikamaru n'en foutant pas une ; ils étaient complètement rincés à la fin du match ! Gai-sensei a obligé les perdants à payer des boissons pour tout le monde mais Shino a récupéré ta canette et l'a bue.  
- C'est pas grave, assura Naruto en riant un peu. Je demanderai à Sasori, ça lui fera les pieds.  
- Je ne te permets pas de douter de ma manucure à ce niveau-là, grogna le travesti en ouvrant une porte de la classe. Et je n'ai pas d'argent à te consacrer non plus.  
- Ton équipe a perdu, sois beau joueur, railla Naruto en se tournant vers lui. Et puis c'est pour te faire pardonner du coup que tu m'as mis.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux peut-être que je te suce pendant qu'on y est ? »

Naruto comprit tout de suite le message : Sasori était de mauvaise humeur pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il ne l'embêta pas plus, se contentant de discuter de tout et de rien avec Sakura tandis que la classe se remplissait petit à petit. Ino adressa comme chaque matin un sourire à Naruto en guise de bonjour lorsqu'elle arriva. Naruto comprit aussi le message : pas un mot sur ce qu'il savait. Il commençait à se faire à cette école, réalisa-t-il lorsque le professeur de mathématiques arriva après la sonnerie. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe, de son point de vue.

La matinée passa lentement, au rythme des aller-retours de Sasuke dans la classe pour ramasser ce que Shino, Hinata et Sasori lançaient par terre. Lorsque le déjeuner arriva enfin, Sasori sortit de la classe sans adresser un mot à Naruto, n'emportant même pas son repas. Naruto prit son bentou et sortit à son tour de la classe, suivi de près par Shino. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage sans se parler. Neji était déjà là. Naruto ne savait pas du tout comment faire.

« Tu as pris ta décision ? demanda Neji en regardant par la fenêtre.  
- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir, mentit Naruto en baissant la tête. J'étais pas bien hier soir, j'ai même pas fait mes devoirs.  
- J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé mais ça ne constitue pas une excuse suffisante. Donne-moi ta réponse, maintenant. »

Naruto n'osa pas relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas intégrer le clan Zhu Que mais le dire directement à son chef était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Neji avait l'air d'être un type raisonnable, qui ne s'énervait pas pour rien et qui comprendrait très certainement ses raisons mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour lui donner sa décision. Shino se racla la gorge, rajoutant un peu de pression. Naruto s'inclina soudainement très bas.

« Puis-je vous donner ma réponse ce soir, après les cours, senpai ?!  
- Je t'ai dit que...  
- Chef, coupa Shino, laisse-lui jusqu'à ce soir. Y'a pas le feu au lac.  
- Toi, ferme-la. »

Shino soupira. La petite fête d'anniversaire de Kiba n'avait pas été appréciée par Neji, même si Shino et Hinata avaient assuré qu'ils n'agissaient pas pour Zhu Que.

« Ce soir, dix-sept heures, sans faute. »

Neji partit en claquant la porte du cabinet, semblant assez pressé et sur les nerfs. Shino s'appuya contre la paroi.

« Tu vas pas intégrer Zhu Que, hein ?  
- Je ne sais pas, murmura Naruto en se relevant. C'est compliqué.  
- Il vaut peut-être mieux pas, t'as raison. J'crois que t'as peur de Sasori, en fait.  
- Il est bizarre... Et ne me dis pas que le coup d'hier était un avertissement, je n'y crois pas. Sasori n'aime pas perdre non plus et j'étais son adversaire à ce moment-là, c'est tout.  
- Si tu le dis, railla Shino qui n'y croyait pas du tout. Zhu Que est un clan bien, tu sais. Neji est un type cool qui se prend pas la tête, on a aucun prof' à dos, on est considéré comme un clan fiable et juste, on est respecté à notre juste valeur. Y'a que le Bang Bang Club et ce petit con de Sasuke qui nous cherchent des emmerdes mais y'a toujours moyen de les remettre à leur place. Enfin, la décision t'appartient. Personne de Zhu Que ne t'emmerdera si tu rejoins Deidara et sa bande, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes.  
- Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas dans vos habitudes de tabasser quelqu'un et ça fait pourtant une semaine qu'on a pas vu Kiba, rappela Naruto.  
- Je n'agissais pas pour Zhu Que. Kiba est un vieux pote, il a droit à toute mon attention.  
- Je suis content de ne pas être ton ami, alors. »

Shino haussa les sourcils, souriant un peu.

« Fais ce qui te chante, Naruto. C'est pas moi qui peux te dire le contraire. »

Shino tapota l'épaule du nouveau en toute amitié et quitta les toilettes à son tour. Naruto soupira lourdement. Ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment de savoir tout ça. Neji et Shino avaient vraiment l'air trop sympa pour que ça ne lui paraisse pas bizarre. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto divagua à nouveau dans les couloirs mais arriva cette fois-ci devant la salle d'arts plastique que le Bang Bang Club avait récupérée. Il se demanda un instant s'il pouvait y entrer seul et se risqua à ouvrir un peu la porte. Sai était là, dessinant à l'encre de chine sur une grande feuille par terre avec un pinceau épais.

« Tu peux entrer, Naruto-kun.  
- Comment as-tu su ? soupira le blond en ouvrant la porte.  
- Tu n'es pas très discret. C'est un peu problématique.  
- Désolé... Tu n'as pas déjeuné ?  
- Oh, tu me tutoies ! remarqua Sai en relevant la tête.  
- Pa-Pardon, senpai...  
- Pas de souci, assura l'aîné en retournant à son dessin. Je préfère ça. Et non, je n'ai pas déjeuné. J'n'avais pas envie d'écouter Sasori se plaindre alors je suis venu directement ici après la fin des cours.  
- Sasori se plaint..., marmonna Naruto en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir. Ça ne colle pas au personnage.  
- Il fait ça pour emmerder le monde, expliqua Sai en reprenant de l'encre. Quand quelque chose ne va pas pour lui, il fait en sorte que ça n'aille pour personne. Au fait, où en es-tu de ton épreuve ?  
- Nulle part, avoua Naruto en ouvrant son bentou.  
- Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Naruto prit ses baguettes en essayant de cacher sa surprise. Il porta une petite saucisse en forme de poulpe à sa bouche.

« Je dois réussir les épreuves seul.  
- Personne n'en saura rien, assura Sai en s'asseyant sur ses talons. Ce n'est pas non plus dans mes intérêts, figure-toi.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais ? Et sous quelles conditions ?  
- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Et bien, puisque tu es si intelligent, tu as dû remarquer qu'on n'aime pas trop Kankurou dans le Club.  
- Difficile de ne pas s'en apercevoir, concéda Naruto en continuant son repas.  
- Il n'est avec nous que parce que son frère et sa soeur sont chez les Tengu. Il ne voulait pas faire comme eux et a choisi le Club. Sasori nous avait rejoint quelques jours avant qu'il ne fasse sa demande et Deidara était trop occupé à s'engueuler avec lui pour vraiment s'occuper de Kankurou. Il n'a pas donné de consignes particulières pour les épreuves imposées et Kankurou les a réussies sans difficulté.  
- Vous m'en faites donc baver exprès...  
- C'est une autre histoire, sourit Sai.  
- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour obtenir ton aide ?  
- Il y a une règle dans le Club qui va nous servir : on ne peut pas se battre entre membres, expliqua Sai en reprenant sa peinture.  
- Tu veux que je provoque Kankurou pour qu'il me... tabasse ? comprit douloureusement Naruto.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Je doute que ça marche. Kankurou n'est pas très... direct, j'ai l'impression.  
- On ne peut pas virer un membre d'un clan sans raison, reprit Sai. Il faut qu'il fasse une faute et on peut tout à fait le pousser à la faute. Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir que Kankurou dégage. Suigetsu est aussi de mon avis et Sasori ne doit pas être difficile à convaincre sur ce sujet.  
- Et Deidara ?  
- Il est chef, il doit rester impartial. »

Naruto s'étouffa à moitié avec son riz. Sai ne s'en préoccupa pas, continuant à peindre un paysage qui prenait de plus en plus forme.

« En gros, on serait quatre contre Kankurou, récapitula Naruto.  
- Oui.  
- C'est... dégueulasse, quelque part. Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas de changer de comportement si vous ne pouvez pas le saquer ?  
- Une personne ne peut pas changer ce qu'elle est profondément, répondit Sai en fixant sa feuille.  
- Et si je ne vous plais pas, vous allez aussi me pousser à la faute ? »

Sai releva un peu la tête, son sourire avait disparu. Il regarda froidement Naruto avant de pencher un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Tu es quelqu'un qui cherche à tisser des liens. Ce genre de personne s'accommode de toutes les situations alors je ne pense pas que tu nous poseras problème. »

Naruto en oublia de respirer un instant. Etait-il vraiment comme Sai le décrivait ? Est-ce qu'il était si simple à comprendre ? Toute sa personne pouvait-elle se résumer à ces deux phrases énoncées froidement ? Ça ne lui plut pas vraiment mais il n'osa pas contester. Sai avait quand même raison : Naruto aimait être entouré de beaucoup de gens, quitte à devoir faire des compromis injustes parfois. Il soupira lourdement.

« J'accepte ton aide. Je dois voir Neji-senpai...  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, sourit Sai. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut chez moi. On s'en occupera après les cours.  
- C'est justement à ce moment-là que...  
- J'ai entendu et je te le répète : ce ne sera pas la peine. »

Naruto hocha la tête et remercia mentalement la sonnerie qui retentissait dans les couloirs. Il s'excusa auprès de Sai, le remercia et courut jusqu'à sa classe située dans l'autre bâtiment. Sasori ne fut pas visible de tout l'après-midi et Naruto ne sut pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les regards insistants que Shino lui lançaient ni les petits sourires gentils d'Ino. Il se sentait oppressé sans Sasori. « Quelque chose cloche chez moi, c'est sûr et certain », pensa-t-il à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsque la fin des cours arriva enfin, Naruto eut la surprise de voir Sai et Suigetsu devant sa classe, l'attendant visiblement. Ils le prirent par les épaules et le tirèrent hors du lycée sans contestation possible. Naruto aurait quand même préféré aller donner sa réponse à Neji avant de se faire embarquer de la sorte. Les trois garçons prirent un bus en direction du centre ville et descendirent à un arrêt situé dans les beaux quartiers. Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble récent et certainement très cher au mètre carré. L'ascenseur les conduisit au dernier étage et Sai ouvrit la porte 902 qui débouchait sur un immense appartement avec vue imprenable sur la ville et les montagnes alentours. Visiblement, la famille de Sai était très aisée.

« Faites comme chez vous, fit Sai en retirant ses chaussures.  
- Désolé pour le dérangement, ne put s'empêcher de dire Naruto en s'inclinant un peu. »

Suigetsu et Sai ne se firent pas prier pour rire des bonnes manières du petit nouveau qui laissa courir encore une fois. Si ça leur faisait plaisir, tant mieux pour eux. Sai les emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, une pièce bien trop grande au goût de Naruto. Il y avait un parquet sombre et ciré au sol, un lit aux draps noirs, des meubles très foncés et des murs blancs. Sai avait un ordinateur portable visiblement tout neuf sur son bureau, un Mac de dernière génération, ainsi qu'une chaîne hi-fi rutilante, une télévision à écran plat ainsi que plusieurs consoles de jeux, tout ce qu'un adolescent normal aimerait avoir. Cependant, tout ce matériel semblait inutilisé. Il n'y avait pas une trace de doigt dans toute la chambre.

Suigetsu s'affala sur le lit double de Sai tandis que le maître des lieux ouvrait une commode pour en sortir plusieurs cartons à chaussures. Naruto resta debout, ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans cette chambre impersonnelle. Il n'y avait pas un poster, pas une photo, pas une carte postale aux murs, rien sur les étagères non plus. La seule « décoration » était les différents livres de cours sur le côté du bureau.

« Naruto, approche. »

Le blond obéit et s'agenouilla à côté des cartons à chaussures. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit en vérité une immense base de données sur tous les élèves de l'école, chacun ayant sa grosse enveloppe attitrée débordant de feuilles et de photos. Naruto déglutit. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que Sai avait sur lui.

« Prends celle qui te plaît le plus, fit Sai en donnant un paquet de photos à Naruto. »

Il y avait Neji sur chacune d'entre elles, du petit Neji en couche-culotte à deux ans à l'actuel chef de clan en passant par tous les états : heureux, triste, boudeur, froid, accueillant, en colère, souriant, ivre, très occupé, etc. C'était à la fois passionnant et inquiétant. Sai pouvait ridiculiser qui il voulait sans l'aide de personne, visiblement.

« Comment as-tu fait pour avoir tout ça ? demanda Naruto en regardant les photos.  
- Secret professionnel, répondit Sai en souriant. On en a pour un moment alors je vais préparer un petit quelque chose.  
- Ah, désolé ! J'aurais dû...  
- Arrête de faire le parfait petit japonais, railla Suigetsu en tassant un oreiller. T'es chez Sai, pas chez l'Empereur !  
- Oui mais...  
- Suigetsu a raison, avertit Sai en quittant la chambre. »

Naruto capitula, retournant son attention sur les photos. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de poser une question.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, Suigetsu-senpai ?  
- Pour t'emmener quelque part après. Rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas un sex-shop cette fois.  
- Vous saviez...  
- On a un peu fait exprès d'en parler à côté de toi, ricana Suigetsu. Et puis 'faut bien que tu connaisses les bonnes adresses de la ville puisque tu débarques.  
- Merci d'être mon guide touristique personnel. »

Suigetsu rit à la remarque et Naruto se décontracta un peu. Il avait des alliés, en fait. Sai et Suigetsu semblaient l'avoir accepté et le protégeaient même peut-être un peu. Naruto se fichait de savoir si c'était un geste intéressé ou non. Il savait qu'on n'avait rien sans rien dans cette école. Sai revint bientôt avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et de boissons. Les trois garçons y piochèrent tout en regardant les photos, évoquant parfois des souvenirs de bonne baston ou de coup foireux. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Naruto et Suigetsu quittèrent Sai.

Ils coururent pour attraper un bus et descendirent près de la bibliothèque centrale. Suigetsu amena Naruto jusqu'à une petite boutique encore ouverte à cette heure tardive, éclairée par des néons agressifs. C'était une petite librairie-papeterie bien rangée. Une jeune femme pâle aux cheveux bleus était à la caisse. Elle était habillée de noir et faisait des origami pour s'occuper.

« Yo, Konan ! salua Suigetsu en se rapprochant. Ça va ?  
- Oui, à part que ça fait quatre heures que je t'attends, soupira la jeune femme. Alors, c'est quoi ce truc important qui ne peut pas attendre demain ?  
- 'faut voir avec Naruto, fit Suigetsu en tirant soudainement le concerné devant lui. Explique à la dame ton projet artistique, cher kohai.  
- Euh... C'est-à-dire que..., hésita Naruto.  
- Pas la peine de me sortir des salades, je connais le système. Combien de photocopies tu veux ?  
- Trois cents, déclara Suigetsu sans même consulter Naruto. »

Naruto baissa la tête, fatigué. Il allait devoir demander une avance sur son argent de poche à son père à ce rythme-là ou se trouver un petit boulot. Suigetsu donna la photo que Naruto avait choisie à Konan qui se leva de son tabouret pour s'approcher d'une grosse photocopieuse derrière le comptoir. Elle fit quelques tests et quelques assemblages puis lança la machine pour son long travail.

« Comment ça va, au Club ? demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.  
- Ma foi, pas trop mal, répondit Suigetsu en s'accoudant au comptoir. On a un petit nouveau alors ça met un peu d'animation.  
- Lui ?  
- Ouep.  
- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, se présenta le concerné en s'inclinant. Désolé pour le dérangement si tard.  
- Pas de problème, sourit Konan. Si le Club récupère enfin un membre poli, ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Vous semblez connaître le Bang Bang Club, poursuivit Naruto sur un ton curieux.  
- Konan est ton senpai aussi, ricana Suigetsu. Elle était membre du Club lorsqu'elle était lycéenne.  
- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Naruto. Vous avez obtenu votre diplôme en avril ?  
- Non, il y a dix ans.  
- Dix ans ?!  
- Elle fait pas ses presque trente ans, hein ?  
- Le Club est aussi vieux que ça ? demanda Naruto, vraiment surpris. »

Konan hocha la tête doucement, avec un sourire doux, et Naruto la trouva vraiment belle. Elle était un peu particulière dans son genre mais quelque chose de serein se dégageait d'elle, quelque chose de rassurant. Alors que les photocopies continuaient à sortir au rythme de la machine, Konan raconta ce qu'était le Club à son époque, sans se soucier de l'heure, et les deux garçons l'écoutèrent religieusement.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7

Lorsque Naruto rentra chez lui avec les trois cents photocopies casées tant bien que mal dans son sac, il fut accueilli par son père qui lui demanda où il était passé et pourquoi il revenait à une heure pareille. Le blond lui répondit qu'il avait passé du temps avec quelques camarades après les cours — ce qui était par ailleurs exact — et Minato ne posa aucune question supplémentaire. Le blond passa le restant de sa soirée plongé dans ses réflexions. Il avait en sa possession de quoi ridiculiser en beauté le leader du clan Zhu Que mais il ignorait encore de quelle manière il allait pouvoir diffuser les images. Il ne se voyait pas se montrer avec son paquet de feuilles sous le bras à la sortie de l'école et faire une distribution générale. Sa culpabilité ne ferait alors aucun doute et il pensait que, même si cogner sur les gens ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, Hyuuga Neji n'hésiterait pas à lui en coller une à cause de l'humiliation causée. Naruto abandonna donc cette idée et pensa à mettre des photos dans tous les casiers. Puis il se souvint du petit cadeau de Temari qui avait justement été glissé là et il pensa alors que cette idée n'était pas bonne non plus. Opérer deux fois de suite de la même manière était une façon de se faire repérer, et le blond était bien conscient que de nombreuses personnes le soupçonnaient d'être à l'origine de la blague faite à la fille blonde. Il réfléchit un long moment au moyen de distribuer les photocopies sans se faire voir, avant de trouver une solution toute simple qui lui garantirait une sécurité certaine du début à la fin de l'opération, tout en lui permettant de ne pas rater une miette de ce qui se passerait.

Il se coucha, rassuré.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva au lycée suffisamment tôt pour cacher son paquet de feuilles dans son casier avant de se rendre en classe. Il croisa Sai et Suigetsu dans un couloir, avec qui il échangea un regard qu'il estima presque complice. La matinée se passa sans incident notable, selon la routine habituelle : les enseignants dispensant leurs cours avec l'attention plus ou moins générale des élèves, Sasuke qui ramassait les déchets qu'on lui lançait, les regards plus ou moins haineux ou comploteurs échangés par les uns et les autres et Sasori qui semblait d'une humeur un peu moins massacrante que la veille. Ceci dit, Naruto se montra vigilant vis-à-vis de son camarade et se fit tout petit à côté de lui. Ce qui s'avéra plus ou moins inutile car le travesti ne lui accorda aucune attention.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, le blond sortit le premier de la salle de classe et fila jusqu'à son casier récupérer ses photocopies avant de se faire repérer. Une fois les feuilles casées dans son sac, il s'apprêta à repartir quand il vit Sai derrière lui :

« Alors, tu as trouvé un moyen de faire passer les photos ?  
- Oui, répondit Naruto d'un air sûr de lui.  
- Et tu comptes faire comment ?

Le blond se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, s'il allait prendre le risque d'expliquer son plan alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur un lieu de passage où n'importe qui pouvait les entendre. Il tourna donc les talons en lâchant :

« Si tu veux voir, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. »

L'expression bravache de Naruto amusa beaucoup Sai, qui se mit à rire avant de partir à sa suite. Les deux adolescents grimpèrent sur un toit de l'école qui donnait sur la cour où tous les élèves devaient passer pour sortir du lycée. Naruto sortit les feuilles de son sac en se félicitant que la journée soit calme, ensoleillée et qu'il n'y ait que peu de vent. Quand la zone que surplombait le toit fut noire de monde, le blond attrapa une poignée de photocopies et les lança dans le vide, au-dessus de la tête des gens. Il répéta ce geste à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que la réserve de feuilles soit passée par-dessus le toit. Cette tâche une fois terminée, Sai et Naruto redescendirent dans la cour et se mêlèrent, mine de rien, aux autres élèves.

Les réactions des uns et des autres en découvrant les images furent diverses mais personne ne resta indifférent à la vue d'un cliché de Hyuuga Neji, âgé d'environ quatre ans, travesti en lapin rose visiblement à l'occasion d'une fête organisée au jardin d'enfants. La photo était d'autant plus cocasse que le bambin tirait une tête d'enterrement qui ne cadrait absolument pas avec le déguisement dont il était affublé. Les jeunes élèves de première année regardèrent les papiers avec intérêt, se demandant qui la photographie pouvait bien représenter. Certaines filles trouvèrent ça « trop mignon », et la plupart des garçons s'esclaffèrent franchement. Naruto scrutait la foule pour voir les réactions de gens qu'il connaissait. Il aperçut Sasuke qui affichait un sourire méprisant et un peu plus loin, il avisa Hinata qui retenait tant bien que mal son fou-rire. Sasori pouffait tellement que son visage en était écarlate et il tenait ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête comme pour faire des oreilles de lapin. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça, jusqu'à ce que Sai lui donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes en murmurant :

« C'est un succès. »

Soudain, au bout d'un petit moment, le silence se fit dans la cour et tous les regards semblèrent se tourner vers un endroit précis. Naruto suivit le mouvement, et aperçut Neji. Il tenait une des feuilles d'un air dégoûté. Il était écarlate et ses étranges yeux blancs brillaient de colère. D'un geste presque théâtral, il déchira la photocopie qu'il avait à la main en petits morceaux, qu'il piétina avant de demander d'une voix forte :

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Le regard menaçant que jeta le leader du clan Zhu Que à la foule des élèves fit trembler Naruto de la tête aux pieds. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir peur, puisqu'il vit une petite de première année jeter par terre l'image qu'elle tenait en poussant un cri avant de se cacher derrière des camarades plus grands qu'elle. Neji traversa le groupe d'adolescents, passant à côté de Naruto sans le voir et s'arrêta en face de Deidara qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Il attrapa le grand blond par le col de sa veste en crachant :

« C'est toi. C'est toi ou un de tes potes. Tu devrais avouer maintenant si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.  
- Je ne suis au courant de rien, répliqua Deidara sans ciller. J'ai autre chose à foutre que ce genre de pauvres blagues débiles.  
- Ne me prends pas pour un con !

Neji leva le poing, mais fut arrêté dans son geste par Hinata qui s'était glissée derrière lui :

« Neji-nii-san, arrête.  
- Fous le camp, ça ne te concerne pas. »

Naruto vit Deidara serrer les dents d'un air furieux, comme s'il ne tolérait pas que cette fille interfère entre Neji et lui. D'autres membres des deux clans interférèrent à leur tour et séparèrent les deux garçons. Neji s'en alla en pestant des menaces et Deidara prit un air impassible, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tandis que les élèves se séparaient, piétinant les photos abandonnées par terre, Naruto croisa le regard de Shino. Derrière ses lunettes noires, le brun avait l'air suspicieux.

Naruto passa son week-end dans un état de léthargie quasi constant. Fréquenter cette école de malades était déjà épuisant en soi, entre les cours, les devoirs et les luttes entre les clans mais en plus il avait accompli en une semaines deux épreuves suite auxquelles ils pourrait intégrer le Bang Bang Club. Il avait d'ailleurs réalisé la moitié du travail : le groupe d'élèves comptant cinq membres, Naruto avait réussi trois épreuves depuis son arrivée, il n'en restait donc que deux. Ça l'inquiétait un peu car il devrait être testé par Deidara, le leader du clan, et par Sasori, qu'il avait presque considéré comme un ami au départ avant de réaliser à quel point le rouquin pouvait être effrayant. Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas trop paniquer et de reprendre des forces, pensant que la semaine à venir n'allait, comme les précédentes, pas être une partie de plaisir.

Le lundi suivant, Naruto se rendit au lycée en traînant des pieds. Malgré la fatigue et la masse de devoirs à faire, il avait bien profité de son dimanche et il aurait bien voulu rester à l'abri chez lui un peu plus longtemps. Il pensait aux nouvelles épreuves qui l'attendaient en se perdant dans des conjectures plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. De surcroît, il avait totalement oublié que le vendredi précédent, il n'avait pas officiellement annoncé à Neji son refus d'intégrer son clan. Certes, à son avis, la question ne se posait même plus, le leader de Zhu Que devait avoir compris que Naruto se ferait une place dans le Bang Bang Club. Cependant, depuis l'histoire des photographies, le blond avait peur de croiser à nouveau le regard de Neji, de peur que sa responsabilité ne se lise sur son visage. Il avait bien vu que Shino avait des doutes et il ne voulait pas subir en plus les foudres du chef du clan.

Lorsqu'il arriva en classe pour le cours d'anglais, Naruto vit Sasori assis à sa place habituelle. Il se demanda comment se comporter avec l'imprévisible rouquin quand celui-ci agita la main vers lui pour le saluer. Naruto alla donc s'asseoir à côté de lui et sortit ses affaires de son sac sans oser prononcer un mot. Il eut même un sursaut quand Sasori lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

« Naruto, j'aimerais que tu déjeunes avec moi et le reste du clan à midi.  
- Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à renverser ma nourriture par terre ? osa demander le blond.  
- Ce serait mieux si tu le faisais, parce que ça signifierait à la fois que tu t'intègres et que tu comprends les règles, mais je ne t'y obligerai pas pour cette fois. Il faut qu'on parle de l'épreuve que je vais t'imposer. »

Naruto fut pris de sueurs froides et une angoisse constante lui étreignit la poitrine pendant toute la matinée.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cours de la matinée achevés, Naruto et Sasori rejoignirent les autres membres du Bang Bang Club sur le toit. Deidara fumait, Sai et Suigetsu ricanaient pour une raison inconnue et Kankurou boudait dans son coin. Sasori, qui comme d'habitude avant renversé le contenu de son bentou par terre avant de partir (Naruto n'avait rien fait cette fois pour l'en empêcher), chipa un morceau de légume dans celui de Suigetsu qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Les deux adolescents s'assirent avec leurs camarades. Il y eut un petit silence avant que le travesti ne prenne la parole.

« Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, Naruto, c'est à mon tour de t'imposer une épreuve. Le principe est simple : tu dois voler le soutien-gorge de la directrice. »

Naruto, qui venait de mettre un morceau de poisson dans sa bouche, manqua de s'étouffer. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se souvenant de la poitrine rebondie et des décolletés profonds qu'arborait le proviseur de l'école. Il repensa à son premier jour au lycée, quand elle l'avait accueilli avec son père. Il avait eu une vue splendide sur les énormes seins. À ce souvenir, un détail le frappa.

« Il y a un problème, dit-il.  
- Ah oui ? demanda Sasori en le regardant d'un air menaçant.  
- Oui... La directrice ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. »

Cette affirmation fut accueillie par un silence. Les membres du Bang Bang Club échangèrent des regards, puis Sasori éclata de rire. Il se leva, et alla coller un coup de coude dans les côtes de Naruto qui vacilla sous le choc. Le travesti était vraiment costaud. Ceci dit, son regard était plus amusé qu'agressif quand il dit en gloussant :

« Eh ben dis-moi... Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné, petit polisson... »

Le rougissement de Naruto s'accentua. Il aurait bien voulu dire à Sasori de se taire mais il n'était pas certain que ses cordes vocales lui obéissent. Il fut cependant bien obligé de se remettre à parler, car le rouquin lui posa de nombreuses questions visant à prouver que les gros seins de la directrice étaient libres sous ses décolletés. Il raconta à contrecœur son premier entretien avec elle et la façon dont elle avait agité sa poitrine à la hauteur de son visage. Son récit terminé, il se trouva dans un drôle d'état, ce qui n'échappa guère à ses camarades qui étaient morts de rire. Une fois calmé, Deidara écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le bentou de Kankurou et se tourna vers Sasori :

« On dirait bien que tu vas devoir trouver une autre épreuve...  
- Je vais y réfléchir, répliqua l'intéressé. Mon idée était intéressante, pourtant... dommage... »

La conversation dévia vers autre chose tout le restant de la pause de midi. Naruto écouta les uns et les autres parler en partageant — à contrecœur, cela s'entend — le contenu de son bentou avec Sasori qui, du fait qu'il ait vidé le sien dans la salle de classe avant de sortir, n'avait plus rien à manger. Le groupe d'adolescents quitta le toit cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours.

Tandis qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs vers leurs classes respectives, Naruto vit marcher devant eux cette fille rousse de sa classe qui s'appelait Tayuya. Deidara suivit le regard de Naruto en marmonnant :

« Ah, tiens. Ça fait un bail que j'l'avais pas vue, celle-là... Quel gros cul, franchement... »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'observer les fesses de Tayuya pour vérifier les dire de son camarade. La jupe de l'uniforme était trop ample pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit, à part que la fille était large des hanches. L'adolescent fut tiré de sa contemplation par un nouveau coup de coude de Sasori :

« Elle te branche ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention aux filles de cette école. Toutes des garces. »

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent sans incident, malgré un détail qui inquiéta un peu Naruto. Hinata et Shino fusillaient Sasori du regard, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à lui reprocher. Le blond réfléchit un moment avant de se rendre compte que le samedi précédent, Neji avait accusé Deidara d'être responsable des photos diffusées à la sortie des cours. Il se demanda si Zhu Que allait déclarer la guerre au Bang Bang Club avant de se dire que ça ne le regardait pas. Il ne faisait partie d'aucun clan pour le moment. Sasori sembla sentir son inquiétude et il le rassura d'un sourire.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le lycée à la fin de la journée et c'est à ce moment que le travesti annonça à Naruto la consigne de sa nouvelle épreuve.

« En te voyant reluquer le gros popotin de Tayuya, dit-il, je me suis dit qu'en guise d'épreuve, tu pourrais la draguer. Tu vas te débrouiller pour avoir un rencard avec elle. Tu as quinze jours pour ça.  
- C'est tout ? demanda Naruto, un peu surpris.  
- Ne crois surtout pas que ce soit facile, glissa Sasori avec un petit rictus sadique. Tayuya a un surnom : « la lesbienne ». Tout le monde dit qu'elle est gouine... et qu'elle se tape Yamanaka. »

Naruto dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire à Sasori que quelques jours auparavant, il avait surpris Ino dans une position équivoque... avec un garçon. À savoir Suigetsu. Mais ce dernier lui avait fait jurer de n'en parler à personne et il n'osait imaginer les représailles s'il manquait à sa parole. Par conséquent, il se tut et commença déjà à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait accomplir cette épreuve. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'y prendre avec les filles, Tayuya n'était pas spécialement son genre et elle semblait avoir un foutu caractère.

Cette fois, l'épreuve était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Il poussa un profond soupir en pensant à toutes les conneries qu'il fallait faire pour s'intégrer dans ce foutu lycée, tout ce temps consacré à ces épreuves stupides, voire dangereuses. Certes, cette fois, il n'y avait rien de dangereux, mais draguer une fille qui ne lui plaisait pas n'avait rien d'amusant. Il lui faudrait jouer les hypocrites, et ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Il rentra chez lui, fit ses devoirs, changea la litière du chat et se coucha sans manger. Il n'avait pas vraiment le moral.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au lycée, Naruto crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Alors qu'il changeait de chaussures dans la salle des casiers, il se trouva nez à nez avec Neji. Le leader de Zhu Que le fixa un moment d'un air plus glacial que la banquise. Naruto essaya d'ignorer ces regards insistants, de faire comme si ne rien était mais ce fut peine perdue : sa pâleur le trahissait.

« Même si tu n'es pas venu me donner ta réponse comme promis l'autre soir, je suppose que tu refuses ma proposition d'intégrer Zhu Que, dit Neji d'une voix aussi froide que son regard. »

Naruto préféra ne pas répondre.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, poursuivit Hyuuga. Shino m'a dit que tu comptais refuser, donc je ne suis pas surpris. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix. Avec nous, tu aurais pu être tranquille, alors que les gars du Club sont des emmerdeurs. Oh, et j'y pense... J'espère que tu n'es pas responsable du petit incident qui a eu lieu samedi à la sortie des cours... »

Le visage du blond, qui jusque là était pâle d'angoisse, devint aussitôt rouge brique. Neji renifla :

« J'imagine que si tu y es pour quelque chose, c'est quelqu'un du Club qui t'y a obligé... Je te connais mal, mais d'après ce que dit Shino, ce genre de plaisanterie n'est pas ton style. Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute et je ne te ferai rien. Ceci dit, quand j'aurai découvert le responsable de cette blague infâme, je ne ferai pas de quartier. »

Naruto déglutit péniblement devant le ton menaçant de la voix de Neji. Il quitta rapidement la salle des casiers et se rendit en cours.

La première chose qu'il constata en rentrant dans la classe fut une odeur de produit chimique qui le surprit un peu et lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Il s'aperçut ensuite que sa place habituelle à côté de Sasori était prise et il fut encore plus étonné en voyant qu'elle était occupée par Gaara. En temps normal, le petit rouquin ne parlait pas à grand monde mais en cet instant, il semblait _étrangement proche_ de Sasori. Naruto s'approcha et vit ce qu'il en était. Le travesti avait les deux mains à plat sur la table et Gaara était occupé à lui vernir les ongles. Naruto comprit alors que l'odeur chimique venait du petit flacon ouvert. Gaara exécutait sa tâche avec application, sans cacher pour autant sa mine furieuse et dégoûtée. Sasori, quant à lui, semblait s'amuser beaucoup. Il salua Naruto comme si ne rien était mais le blond ne lui répondit que par une grimace sceptique.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu te souviens que cette crevette a attaqué un membre du Club la semaine dernière ?  
- Quoi ? Ah, oui... »

Naruto se souvint en effet que Gaara avait frappé Kankurou dans la salle des casiers lorsque Temari avait découvert le godemiché.

« Le Club a exigé réparation, reprit Sasori. Et j'ai obtenu que la crevette s'occupe de ma beauté jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis mort de rire, répliqua Naruto qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. »

Il n'appréciait pas spécialement Gaara mais il avait un peu pitié de lui parce que sa situation était presque plus humiliante que celle de Sasuke. Faire office de maquilleuse, franchement... Parfois, ce qui se passait dans cette école flirtait avec le ridicule le plus absolu.

Sa tâche terminée, Gaara retourna à sa place et Sasori contempla ses ongles d'un air satisfait. Naruto s'assit à sa place et les cours débutèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Au moment de la pause de midi, le blond déserta la salle de classe. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il étouffait et ressentait un besoin de solitude. Il voulait déjeuner tranquillement dans un endroit où on ne le dérangerait pas. Ce fut peine perdue d'ailleurs car Shino le rattrapa au détour d'un couloir.

« Tu as donné ta réponse à Neji au sujet de la place qu'il te proposait à Zhu Que ?  
- Je l'ai vu ce matin, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire grand-chose, répondit Naruto. C'est même toi qui lui as dit que je refuserais.  
- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?  
- Qu'il espérait que je ne regretterais pas mon choix.  
- Il a raison. Les mecs du Bang Bang Club ne font pas dans la dentelle. Si jamais tu fais partie de leur clan sans qu'ils soient vraiment d'accord, il te rendront la vie impossible, et ce sera trop tard. Tu ne pourras pas aller ailleurs, ce sera à toi de te débrouiller et personne ne viendra te défendre. »

Naruto eut envie de répondre que pour le moment, même si Sasori était lunatique et parfois violent, les choses ne se passaient pas si mal entre lui et les autres membres du Club. Il estimait même s'entendre plutôt bien avec Sai et Suigetsu. Il préféra cependant se taire et acquiescer, signe qu'il avait compris.

Les deux garçons déjeunèrent ensemble sans beaucoup parler, puis ils retournèrent en classe. En arrivant dans la salle, Naruto vit Gaara occupé à rafraîchir le maquillage de Sasori. Il trouva une fois de plus ce spectacle ridicule et il attendit que le petit rouquin ait terminé pour s'asseoir. Sasori lui jeta un regard soupçonneux en lui demandant où il avait déjeuné ce midi. Naruto répliqua qu'il avait voulu rester seul. Ce n'était même pas un mensonge : ç'avait été sa volonté première en quittant la classe après les cours du matin.

« Au fait, signala le travesti, alors que le premier cours de l'après-midi allait commencer. Tu aurais dû essayer de manger avec Tayuya au lieu de jouer les solitaires. Si tu veux obtenir un rencard avec elle, tu ferais bien de t'y mettre tout de suite. Deux semaines, c'est vite passé. Si tu t'y prends au dernier moment, tu files droit dans le mur. »

Naruto répondit par un vague grognement. Il n'avait plus pensé à Tayuya depuis la veille. Il tourna la tête, la vit assise à côté d'Ino et il poussa un soupir.

En quittant le lycée à la fin des cours, Naruto fut rejoint à l'arrêt de bus par Suigetsu qui lui demanda à son tour où il était passé pendant la pause de midi. Le blond lui répondit la même chose qu'à Sasori : besoin de solitude. L'adolescent haussa les épaules sans faire de commentaires. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, puis l'élève de troisième année fit dévier la conversation sur la nouvelle épreuve imposée à Naruto :

« Sasori nous a dit qu'il t'avait demandé de draguer Tayuya et de sortir avec elle. Je te souhaite bon courage...  
- Ça m'enchante pas vraiment, répondit le blond.  
- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Personnellement, je trouverais ça amusant... C'est un sacré défi d'obtenir un rencard avec une lesbienne... »

Naruto avait oublié cet aspect de la question. Ce qui le gênait le plus dans l'idée de séduire Tayuya était le fait que la rousse ne lui plaisait pas physiquement et qu'elle avait un sale caractère. Il repensa à ce que Sasori lui avait dit sur le sujet, et s'en ouvrit à Suigetsu :

« Je suis au courant de la rumeur comme quoi elle aime les filles... Il paraît même qu'elle sort avec Ino. Ne me dis pas que tu crois ça, toi...  
- Quoi ? Tu considères qu'à partir du moment où je couche avec elle, Ino est ma copine ? T'es vraiment naïf... C'est vrai que je m'entends bien avec elle, et puis elle est pas mauvaise au lit, mais ce qu'elle fait quand elle n'est pas avec moi, ça ne me regarde pas... Elle peut très bien être bi et se taper Tayuya, c'est pas mes affaires et je m'en fous totalement. Elle non plus, elle ne sait rien de ce que je fais quand on est pas ensemble... »

Naruto n'aima pas vraiment le regard de Suigetsu. En son for intérieur, il était de plus choqué par les propos de son camarade. Sans dire qu'il était un grand romantique, le blond croyait en certaines valeurs, comme l'amour et la fidélité. Visiblement, il s'agissait encore de notions qui se perdaient dans ce foutu lycée. Les élèves y vivaient vraiment comme des sauvages.

Suigetsu pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire :

« On dirait que je te choque...  
- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, grogna Naruto d'un ton boudeur.  
- Tu sais, je t'ai prévenu la première fois qu'on s'est parlé... La vie, la société, tout ça, c'est une putain de jungle. Cette école aussi. On se bat pour survivre, et si on peut trouver un petit moment de plaisir quelque part, on le prend sans se poser de questions ni penser à ces valeurs idylliques et totalement ringardes comme l'amour éternel, parce que c'est du flan. Il serait peut-être temps que tu comprennes ça, sinon tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. »

Naruto méditait encore ces paroles en rentrant chez lui.

Il passa sa soirée à réfléchir et il dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Ce qu'il apprenait quotidiennement des mœurs et du mode de vie (de survie ?) du lycée faisaient voler ses certitudes et sa conception de l'existence en éclats. Une fois de plus, il regretta sa vie d'avant et il aurait donné très cher pour changer d'école. Il avait abordé le sujet à plusieurs reprises avec son père et à chaque fois, Minato s'était montré inflexible. Il se fichait royalement de la bonne réputation dont jouissait l'établissement et des perspectives d'avenir qui s'ouvraient devant lui en y faisant ses études. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus avoir d'épreuves débiles à accomplir, ne plus voir ses camarades se faire des coups bas et des saloperies les uns aux autres et ne plus risquer d'avoir des ennuis sans arrêt. Il voulait une vie simple, des potes et une ambiance pas trop moche dans un endroit peinard. Il n'avait pas l'impression de demander la lune, si ?

Naruto se leva d'une humeur morose le lendemain matin. Il adressa à peine la parole à son père et picora son petit-déjeuner sans enthousiasme. Puis il repartit au lycée en se disant qu'il allait devoir tenter quelque chose concernant Tayuya. Étant plutôt timide avec les filles, il n'était pas certain de savoir s'y prendre. S'il ne s'entendait pas trop mal avec Sakura et Ino, c'était parce que les deux filles s'étaient montrées dès le départ plutôt agréables avec lui en lui faisant des sourires et en allant lui parler de temps en temps. Mais Tayuya... Il la voyait comme une fille assez hargneuse et s'approcher d'elle ne serait pas facile.

Il eut un sourire cynique en arrivant en classe. En effet, ce qu'il vit dans la salle de cours — Sasuke vidant la poubelle ainsi que Sasori et Gaara assis l'un près de l'autre, une trousse à maquillage ventrue entre eux — ne lui parut pas anormal pour un rond. Il repensa à son coup de cafard de la nuit, à son envie d'une existence plus ordinaire et il se demanda s'il serait capable de retrouver le monde normal par la suite sans le trouver ennuyeux et bizarre. Ces considérations faites, il chercha Tayuya du regard. Il la vit un peu plus loin ; elle piquait des chips dans le paquet géant que le gros Chouji tenait à la main. Elle se tenait assise sur un bureau, et Naruto put constater que cette position donnait raison à ce qu'avait dit Deidara : les fesses de cette fille étaient d'un volume assez conséquent. Le blond observa ces formes rebondies pendant un petit moment, puis tout se passa très vite. Sasuke, qui passait près de Tayuya avec son sac poubelle, lui donna un coup de coude par inadvertance. La rouquine se retourna et allait agonir Uchiha d'injures quand elle croisa le regard de Naruto, toujours fixé sur elle :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux ma photo ? aboya-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.  
- Non, je..., bafouilla le blond en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
- Si je puis me permettre, Tayuya, intervint Sasuke avec un petit sourire qui ne disait rien de bon, notre petit nouveau était en train de te reluquer le cul.  
- Quoi ? »

Tayuya se leva, et marcha sur Naruto qui recula contre le mur. Elle se planta devant lui et colla quasiment son visage contre le sien :

« Tu mérites que je réduise ta petite gueule en miettes, siffla-t-elle. Personne n'a le droit de me regarder de cette façon, tu piges ? Surtout une petite merde qui veut intégrer le clan de ce connard de Deidara ! »

Elle se détourna et retourna à sa place, laissant Naruto figé de trouille contre le mur. Il resta une minute sans bouger avant d'aller à sa place, sous les ricanements bruyants de ses camarades. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Sasori qui le regarda en gloussant. Le travesti fraîchement maquillé avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.

« T'es vraiment pas doué, dit-il. Regarder comme ça le cul d'une fille, c'est pas bien malin. Tu te conduis comme un puceau en chaleur, c'est ridicule.  
- C'est ça, rajoutes-en une couche, ça m'fait plaisir, grogna Naruto qui se sentait suffisamment humilié pour la journée.  
- Je dis ça pour te rendre service, répliqua Sasori en prenant un air offensé. Je te rappelle que tu as moins de deux semaines pour sortir avec elle. Pour le moment, t'es grillé, mais ça peut éventuellement s'arranger. Seulement, si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu vas te planter dans le mur, et tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu ne réussis pas cette épreuve... »

Naruto soupira profondément. Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi il s'exposait s'il échouait. Il risquait de se retrouver dans une merde noire. Il regretta un moment de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Neji d'intégrer Zhu Que. Peut-être que ce clan n'imposait pas d'épreuves ridicules aux élèves. Il était pourtant trop tard. Il avait refusé et il se trouvait confronté à un choix désagréable : réussir tout ce que le Bang Bang Club lui demandait ou n'être accepté nulle part.

La déprime revint au galop.

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 8

Naruto fut réveillé ce matin-là par les doux tambourinements à la porte de sa chambre prodigués par son père. La porte s'ouvrit en même temps que les yeux de Naruto qui n'eut pas le réflexe de rattraper le combiné du téléphone que lui lança son père avant de repartir en claquant la porte. Le combiné se réceptionna sur le coude osseux de Naruto après un magnifique triple salto arrière. Autant dire que l'adolescent ne remarqua pas la prestation de l'appareil.

« Allo ? marmonna-t-il en tirant sa couverture par dessus la tête.  
- Bonjour mon cœur !  
- Maman ! »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, pensa Naruto en se redressant soudainement. Il avait complètement oublié que sa mère devait arriver le week-end suivant - il fallait dire qu'il avait été particulièrement occupé depuis la découverte de son nouveau lycée.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda une voix tendre. »

L'horreur totale. Naruto ne voyait pas quoi lui répondre d'autre. Ses petits camarades de classe s'amusaient à se foutre sur la gueule à la moindre occasion ou bien complotaient parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient tout en ayant l'air de ne pas y toucher. Il y avait mieux comme ambiance pour s'épanouir.

« Je suis en vie pour l'instant, soupira Naruto. Le lycée est bizarre et papa refuse de m'écouter sur le sujet.  
- Ton père a beaucoup de responsabilités et il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de s'occuper de toi, c'est normal qu'il préfère éviter le sujet.  
- Je sais... Tu pourras lui en toucher un mot ? C'est bientôt les vacances d'été et ce sera le moment idéal pour un changement d'établissement...  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, Naruto, le gronda sa mère. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer les frais de scolarité dans tous les lycées de la région !  
- J'ai pas dit le contraire mais...  
- Tu resteras à Konohagakure, c'est un excellent lycée.  
- Oui...  
- En parlant de vacances, je n'arriverai que le 30, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler.  
- Quoi ? geignit Naruto. Mais tu devais arriver samedi prochain !  
- Je sais et j'en suis désolée. Tu devras supporter la cuisine de ton père une semaine de plus !  
- Je sens que je vais aller manger dehors... Ah, non, j'ai plus d'argent.  
- Comment ça, "plus d'argent" ? s'étonna sa mère. Tu as de l'argent de poche toutes les semaines !  
- Oui mais j'ai eu quelques dépenses inattendues, expliqua Naruto.  
- Serait-ce enfin... une petite amie ? »

Naruto soupira. L'épreuve que lui avait imposée Sasori consistait effectivement à se trouver une petite amie et pas n'importe laquelle : il devait obtenir un rendez-vous avec Tayuya, une fille de sa classe ayant plus que la réputation d'être lesbienne.

« Disons que j'en suis à la phase d'approche, avoua-t-il.  
- Oooooh, gloussa sa mère. Passe-moi ton père après, je lui demanderai d'augmenter un peu ton argent de poche dans ce cas. Ça te servira à... tu sais quoi, je t'en ai déjà parlé.  
- Oui, les préservatifs, j'ai pas oublié, marmonna Naruto, mais je doute en avoir besoin avant un long moment. Merci quand même.  
- De rien ! Tu me la présenteras ?  
- Euh... ouais...  
- J'ai hâte d'arriver ! Bon, passe-moi ton père, je ne suis pas en avance et il faut que tu te prépares aussi. Bonne journée mon cœur !  
- A bientôt m'man. »

Naruto sortit de sa chambre pour confier le combiné à son père, à la cuisine, tout en se faisant engueuler parce qu'il n'était même pas habillé. L'adolescent retourna dans sa chambre prendre son uniforme et fila à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Une fois propre, sec et habillé, il alla piquer un fruit à la cuisine - il n'avait plus le temps de faire un vrai petit-déjeuner. Son bentou l'attendait déjà sur la table ainsi qu'une rallonge monétaire de trois mille yens. Son père ne l'avait visiblement pas attendu pour partir. Naruto glissa les trois billets de mille dans sa poche, attrapa son bentou puis son cartable et partit pour l'école en traînant des pieds.

A sa grande surprise, Suigetsu et Sai l'attendaient à l'arrêt de bus. Naruto commençait à trouver leur insistance plus que suspecte. Il les salua poliment avant que Suigetsu ne le prenne par les épaules comme il aimait le faire et ils attaquèrent la côte.

« Toujours en vie, ricana Suigetsu.  
- Je ne devrais pas ? s'inquiéta Naruto.  
- On a entendu dire que Hyuuga t'avait chopé alors on s'inquiétait un peu, expliqua Sai.  
- Il se doute que c'est moi et il m'a menacé mais il n'a pas de preuve. Remarquez, je doute qu'il lui faille des preuves pour me tabasser...  
- Tu doutes bien, répondit Suigetsu. Tout le monde est à cran maintenant à cause de tes petites blagues. A mon avis, c'est pour ça que Tayuya se méfie autant de toi.  
- Ça m'arrange pas.  
- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas de l'aide à _Ino_ ? demanda Sai en insistant bien sur le prénom de la jeune fille. Après tout, _Ino_ est dans le même clan que Tayuya et je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de te venir en aide. C'est son genre, d'aider les garçons avec leurs petits problèmes.  
- Ino ? Mais...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Suigetsu ne sera pas jaloux du tout.  
- Très drôle, assura le concerné.  
- Tu es... au courant ? murmura Naruto en direction de Sai.  
- Disons que je suis tombé _par hasard_ sur notre petit couple copulant joyeusement, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire. Tu veux voir les photos ?  
- Par hasard ! s'égosilla Suigetsu. T'as grimpé à la fenêtre de ma chambre pour nous surprendre !  
- Je passais simplement par là, assura Sai.  
- J'habite au _cinquième_ étage, connard !  
- Ça t'apprendra à fermer tes rideaux. »

Naruto soupira. Suigetsu et Sai marchandèrent la non-diffusion de l'information jusqu'aux grilles de l'école et il fut entendu que le punk du groupe laisserait le brun venir chez lui autant qu'il le souhaitait jusqu'à la fin des vacances, l'empêchant ainsi de voir Ino pendant tout ce temps. Les deux troisième année abandonnèrent Naruto devant la porte de sa classe après avoir salué Sasori qui surveillait Gaara, occupé à mettre du vernis à ongles sur les doigts de pied du travesti. Quasiment tout le monde était déjà là et Naruto aperçut une tête amochée dans le lot : Kiba était revenu ! Il voulut aller le saluer mais le regard noir que lui lança Sasuke, assis juste devant Kiba, l'en dissuada. Naruto alla à sa place et se tourna vers Sasori.

« Tu fais quoi, ce soir ? »

Sasori en sursauta presque et le petit pinceau de Gaara dérapa. Le travesti l'engueula copieusement avant de lui signifier de déguerpir sur le champ. Gaara quitta rageusement la place de Shino pour réinvestir la sienne, derrière Kiba.

« C'est pas moi que tu dois draguer et si c'est une répétition, c'est pas drôle.  
- J'm'intéresse pas à tes petites culottes, contre-attaqua Naruto.  
- Elles te plaisent pas, mes petites culottes ?  
- Disons que le remplissage ne me convient pas. »

Sasori renifla et croisa les bras sur son torse pour signifier qu'il boudait.

« Tu fais quoi, alors ?  
- Je rentre chez moi, marmonna Sasori. »

Ça avait l'air de l'enchanter, nota Naruto mais peut-être continuait-il à faire l'adolescente vexée.

« J'en ai un peu marre de dîner en tête à tête avec mon père et j'ai une petite rallonge d'argent de poche alors je me disais que ce serait sympa d'aller manger des ramen tous ensemble.  
- Ah, c'est une idée qui va plaire à Deidara, ça..., soupira Sasori.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, un quart de seconde. Ensuite, il va t'en foutre une parce que tu auras tenté de nous soudoyer.  
- C'est pas le but, assura Naruto. J'ai envie de manger des ramen et c'est mieux de manger à plusieurs, non ?  
- Admettons... Pourquoi tu n'invites pas plutôt une certaine Tayuya ? »

Naruto se gratta le nez, un peu embarrassé.

« T'as jamais invité une fille à sortir, c'est ça ? se moqua Sasori.  
- Non, jamais...  
- Pourtant, tu m'as bien invité.  
- T'es pas une fille avec des seins. »

Sasori rit à la remarque de Naruto. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il vit Tayuya et Ino arriver en classe. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sasori se leva sous le regard suppliant de Naruto.

« Ino, je peux te parler une minute ? »

La jeune fille blanchit instantanément avant de fusiller du regard Naruto qui fit signe que, non, il n'avait pas ébruité son petit secret - par contre, il ignorait si Ino était au courant pour les photos prises par Sai. La blonde s'approcha à pas calculés, de toute façon elle était assise juste devant Naruto en cours. Elle regarda Sasori de toute sa hauteur mais le travesti avait quelques centimètres de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Naruto se proposait d'inviter toutes les filles de la classe à dîner ce soir, ça te tente ? »

Naruto déglutit. Sa rallonge monétaire allait disparaître bien vite. Ino se tourna vers Tayuya qui haussa les épaules. Sakura se tourna vers Naruto.

« Moi aussi ?  
- Euh... oui, répondit Naruto. Hinata-san aussi, si elle accepte. Mais pas Sasori, rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Quoi ?! s'indigna le travesti en tapant du poing sur son bureau.  
- Tu peux venir à une condition : que tu ne jettes pas ton bentou par terre à midi. »

Sasori regarda de haut Naruto, comme s'il était un serpent sur le point d'avaler tout rond une petite souris tremblante, mais le blond ne se laissa pas démonter. Au pire, Sasori lui mettrait un coup de coude dans les côtes ou il bouderait, ce n'était pas un drame.

« Hors de question, tempêta Sasori en tapant du pied cette fois avant de s'asseoir.  
- Alors j'irai avec Sakura-san, Ino-san, Tayuya-san et Hinata-san, résuma Naruto. Vous êtes d'accord ?  
- C'est gentil de ta part, répondit Sakura en souriant.  
- Si grand-front vient, je suis obligée de te protéger de sa fourberie, argumenta Ino en s'asseyant à sa place.  
- C'est toi qui payes, minus, avertit Tayuya. »

Naruto se tourna vers Hinata, au fond de la classe, et la jeune fille préféra baisser la tête que répondre. Il n'insista pas. Après tout, il aurait toute la journée pour le lui demander directement.

Sasori bouda toute la matinée et redoubla d'ardeur à jeter des déchets par terre. Sa gomme fut vite mise en morceaux et il prit avec plaisir celle de Naruto pour la dépiauter à son tour. Lorsque Naruto vit disparaître sa dernière miette utilisable, Sasori lui piqua carrément sa trousse et s'employa à tailler tous ses crayons, stylos à bille compris. Il dut emprunter un crayon papier à Ino pour continuer à prendre ses cours et le défendit des attaques répétées de Sasori.

A midi, Sasori jeta avec rage son déjeuner par terre, chipa celui de Naruto et partit en direction du toit comme une furie. Naruto soupira mais ne dit rien, voulant éviter les ennuis. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais ce type. Naruto quitta la classe, les mains dans les poches, avec pour intention de rejoindre la cafétéria. Il n'y avait mis les pieds que lors de la visite de l'école avec Sakura et Shino. Naruto se fit tout petit en apercevant Hyuuga Neji et ses compatriotes de Zhu Que attablés dans le fond de la salle du rez-de-chaussée. Sur ses gardes, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et y acheta un sandwich au thon avant de s'enfuir précipitamment. Il avala son sandwich en trois bouchées et flâna un moment dans les couloirs. Quand soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Naruto sursauta et se dégagea aussitôt, se retrouvant bloqué par un mur. Il regarda son agresseur et ne se détendit pas du tout : c'était Hinata.

« Y... Yo..., bredouilla Naruto. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et Naruto s'en voulut d'être aussi familier avec elle. Il quitta la protection du mur pour paraître un peu plus décontracté.

« A propos de l'invitation à dîner, c'est une idée de Sasori, se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer. Tu es libre de refuser, ce n'est pas un problème et je ne veux pas t'en causer non plus...  
- J'accepte, répondit Hinata en relevant soudainement la tête. Je... Je... !! »

Elle bafouilla un peu et rougit par la même occasion. Hinata serra également ses bras le long de son corps, ce qui mit en relief sa poitrine déjà opulente. Naruto déglutit. Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qu'il devait inviter à sortir ? Ç'aurait été beaucoup plus facile... même si Hinata lui faisait peur d'une certaine façon aussi.

« Euh... On a qu'à se rejoindre à la sortie des cours, au portail, sourit Naruto. Je connais pas de restaurant sympa alors je compte sur toi et les autres filles, d'accord ? »

Hinata hocha la tête vigoureusement avant de partir en courant dans l'autre sens. Naruto soupira. Il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

A son retour en classe, sa chaise avait disparu et Sasori lui conseilla d'aller la chercher dans les toilettes des filles avant qu'elle ne se volatilise. Naruto inspira un grand coup et assura que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Par contre, une fois devant les toilettes, il attendit sagement l'arrivée d'une jeune demoiselle de première année qui lui rit au nez. Il obtint tout de même sa chaise et arriva en cours juste avant la sonnerie.

La piscine n'étant toujours pas opérationnelle, Gai-sensei avait décidé de faire, pour une fois, un cours théorique à propos des règles de nombreux sports. Les deux heures de révisions tournèrent en mathématiques appliquées aux stratégies diverses et variées du base ball. Naruto put enfin montrer aux autres qu'il était doué pour quelque chose - il jouait au base ball depuis qu'il était petit - mais personne ne lui fit de compliments.

Naruto salua précipitamment Sasori alors que Sakura et Ino l'attendaient déjà à la porte de la classe. Ils descendirent changer de chaussures tous les trois et patientèrent quelques minutes avant de voir arriver Tayuya. Hinata mit un peu plus de temps encore, s'excusant du retard car elle avait dû prévenir son cousin qu'elle ne rentrait pas avec lui. Naruto déglutit. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Hinata ce soir, tout allait lui retomber dessus.

Les cinq adolescents descendirent la colline en discutant de tout et de rien. Comme il n'était qu'à peine dix-huit heures, ils firent un crochet par quelques coins sympa selon les filles dont une librairie que Sakura affectionnait. Tayuya les conduisit ensuite à un bar à ramen du nom d'Ichiraku tenu par un vieil homme bedonnant et riant très fort. Ils avaient juste la place de s'asseoir dans ce tout petit restaurant.

« Tu n'es pas venue avec ton ami le goinfre ? demanda le vieux Teuchi à Tayuya en lui servant un bol fumant de ramen au porc.  
- Chouji n'était pas invité, répondit la jeune fille en séparant ses baguettes. C'est soirée entre filles.  
- Je suis pas une fille, rappela Naruto confortablement installé entre Sakura et Ino.  
- T'es pas un mec non plus, railla Tayuya. Toujours à trembler comme une feuille ou à te réfugier derrière l'autre folle de Sasori, ce n'est pas un comportement très digne d'un homme avec des couilles.  
- J'étais pas comme ça dans mon ancien lycée. Ici, les choses sont très différentes. »

Sakura demanda des détails sur la vie de Naruto à Tokyo et il ne se fit pas priver pour raconter comme c'était mieux avant. Il décrivit avec détails son ancien lycée, ses amis, ses habitudes d'adolescent normal, ses sorties entre mecs, ses matchs de base ball, l'ambiance dans les gradins et tout ce qu'il regrettait. Les filles rirent plus qu'elles n'écoutèrent mais ça ne dérangea pas Naruto. Il avait l'habitude d'être le pitre de service et il en rajouta même un peu pour voir Sakura rougir un peu plus tant elle riait. Ils quittèrent le restaurant une bonne heure plus tard après que Naruto ait laissé ses nouveaux billets sur le comptoir. La séparation n'était pas si douloureuse que ça, en fait.

La nuit commençait à tomber et les réverbères à s'allumer. On entendait le murmure de la ville ainsi que quelques chiens même dans le parc qu'ils traversaient. Ils trouvèrent un distributeur de boissons et Sakura offrit une canette à chaque personne. Naruto but son jus de fraise même s'il n'aimait pas ça, ne voulant pas contrarier la jeune fille. Il regretta une nouvelle fois de devoir sortir avec Tayuya. Il trouvait Sakura bien plus mignonne et souriante. L'uniforme lui allait à merveille, dévoilant ses longues jambes athlétiques. Elle était sympathique, amicale, un rien taquine. Pour un peu, il aurait tout simplement craqué pour elle.

« T'as une petite amie, Naruto ? »

La question lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Hinata, Sakura et Ino étaient assises sur un banc et lui et Tayuya avaient préféré le sol - ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Naruto se retrouvait donc juste en face de Sakura et de ses jambes fines. Elle n'avait qu'à décroiser les jambes pour qu'il ait une vue très détaillée de sa petite culotte.

« N-Non, bredouilla-t-il. J'ai jamais trop eu le temps de m'intéresser aux filles.  
- T'es pédé ? continua Ino, ce qui fit pouffer Sakura et Tayuya.  
- Non plus.  
- Avoue que tu matais tes petits camarades sous la douche après un match.  
- Je faisais pas ce genre de truc, assura Naruto en fronçant un peu les sourcils.  
- Je suis sûre que t'es pédé, poursuivit la blonde. T'es tout le temps avec Sasori, après tout, et tout le monde sait qu'il est aussi hétéro que Kabuto-san.  
- Tu m'en apprends de bonnes, là..., blêmit Naruto. J'en savais rien et je préfère pas savoir en fait.  
- Kabuto-san ne tripote pas les blessés à l'infirmerie si ça peut te rassurer, confia Sakura.  
- C'est pas de lui dont je m'inquiète le plus.  
- Bah, lâcha Tayuya, un coup de pied dans les couilles et Sasori sera enfin la fille qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être.  
- Je crois qu'il s'habille normalement en dehors des cours, reprit Ino. Je l'ai déjà croisé un week-end, je l'ai à peine reconnu sans sa jupe trop courte et son maquillage. »

Naruto hocha la tête pour approuver. Il avait lui aussi vu Sasori habillé normalement et le changement était radical. Sa musculature avait été mise en avant par son débardeur et son air froid avait durci ses traits poupins. Sasori était un homme, c'était une évidence quand on le voyait comme ça.

« Et y'a une fille qui te plaît dans le lycée ? demanda Sakura en décroisant les jambes. »

Naruto bloqua un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Sakura lui sourit. Il détesta mentir à ce moment.

« Tayuya. »

La réponse fut immédiate : Naruto se reçut un coup de poing qui le coucha au sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, aidé par Sakura, Tayuya était déjà à dix mètres, rentrant chez elle d'un pas enragé.

« C'est parce qu'elle est timide, assura Ino en lui tendant un mouchoir pour sa lèvre explosée. »

Naruto prit le mouchoir pour l'appliquer sur sa lèvre qui saignait abondamment. Ino s'excusa encore et partit à la suite de Tayuya. Hinata en profita pour s'esquiver sans rien dire et Sakura se retrouva seule avec Naruto. Elle le remit sur pieds sans faire d'effort.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.  
- C'est à moi de te le proposer, bredouilla Naruto.  
- Je crois que je me défends assez bien toute seule, rit Sakura. »

Naruto accepta en hochant la tête. Il ne se sentait pas de rentrer seul, la tête lui tournait. Sakura le fit pourtant marcher sur une bonne distance avant de prendre un bus - comment savait-elle que c'était le bon ? Naruto préféra ignorer la question. Ils arrivèrent chez le jeune homme vers minuit. Depuis le pied de l'immeuble, Naruto ne voyait aucune lumière dans son appartement. Soit son père dormait déjà, soit il n'était pas encore rentré.

« Tu veux monter appeler tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher ?  
- Je peux rentrer seule, rappela Sakura en souriant. Et puis ce serait mal interprété si je montais.  
- Mal interprété ? répéta Naruto sans comprendre.  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Sasuke-kun nous a suivis toute la soirée. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau, sans rien pouvoir dire sous le choc. Il regarda tout autour de lui, paniqué à l'idée qu'Uchiha puisse être là alors qu'il ne le voyait pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Sakura, il ne te fera rien.  
- Oui bah c'est pas une certitude, répondit Naruto en se reculant.  
- Sasuke-kun n'est pas méchant, continua Sakura en s'avançant.  
- Sa... Haruno-san, je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous...  
- Alors toi aussi tu as peur de Sasuke-kun. »

Sakura n'avançait plus. Elle avait baissé la tête et regardait ses pieds, l'air déçu. Naruto se sentit coupable. Sakura était-elle en quelque sorte prisonnière d'Uchiha ? Est-ce qu'il l'obligeait à faire des choses pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il la frappait ?

« Sa-Sakura-san..., tenta-t-il à voix basse. Uchiha te fait du mal ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Il se fait du mal tout seul, répondit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. »

Et Naruto comprit. Il comprit que Sakura était amoureuse de Sasuke et qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire. Il se sentit minable et pas de force à lutter contre un type pareil. Après tout, Naruto n'avait qu'un petit béguin pour Sakura, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle alors autant laisser tomber tout de suite - il s'éviterait ainsi bien des problèmes. Il soupira lourdement et conseilla à la jeune fille de vite rentrer chez elle avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble.

Il fut le dernier à arriver en cours le lendemain matin. La cloche allait sonner lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la classe. Ino le salua à grand renfort de sourires mais ça n'améliora pas la mine blafarde de Naruto. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, s'était fait engueuler par son père parce qu'il était rentré trop tard, qu'il n'avait en prime pas prévenu de sa sortie, qu'il avait dépensé tout son argent et qu'il allait être en retard pour l'école - plus quelques autres menues choses à propos du chat que Naruto écouta à moitié. Alors qu'il passait devant Sasuke, passage obligé puisqu'il était au premier rang juste à côté de la porte, un mot fut lâché par le brun.

« Pédé. »

Silence de mort dans la classe. Naruto tourna la tête vers Uchiha qui lui répondit par un sourire. Kiba baissait la tête, tout comme Hinata et Sakura. Gaara jubilait. Tayuya et Chouji firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu. Shikamaru se tassa sur sa chaise. Shino haussa un sourcil. Ino fronça les siens. Sasori bailla. La cloche sonna.

Sans grande surprise, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière Naruto. Il se tourna pour voir Genma-sensei avec un gros paquet de copies sous le bras.

« Veux-tu bien aller à ta place, Naruto ? Un contrôle vous attend. »

Naruto hocha la tête et alla s'installer. Il ne fut pas très concentré sur son devoir durant les deux heures qu'il dura et le rendit à contre-cœur. Alors que Genma-sensei allait voir sa classe suivante, Ino se tourna vers Naruto.

« T'as une sale gueule.  
- Je sais, soupira Naruto. J'ai pas eu le temps de laver ton mouchoir.  
- C'est pas grave, assura Ino. Tu peux le garder, ça fait rien. Tu fais quoi, ce soir ?  
- 'faut que je rentre vite après les cours sinon mon père va encore m'engueuler.  
- Alors je viens avec toi, j'ai des choses à te dire. »

Naruto n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Il passa le cours d'histoire-géographie à regarder par la fenêtre malgré les nombreux avertissements de Kakashi-sensei. Naruto se reçut même une craie sur la tête, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Le déjeuner était habituellement une libération pour Naruto mais pas cette fois. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à déserrer la mâchoire. Il fut cependant tiré hors de la classe par Sasori qui le traîna jusqu'au toit où le Bang Bang Club déjeunait. Tout le monde était déjà là et Deidara cassait joyeusement le plâtre de Kankuro à l'aide d'un maillet et d'un pic en métal. Kankuro était plus que blanc et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Naruto se jura de ne jamais se retrouver dans le plâtre.

« Alors, ta petite soirée ? demanda Deidara en visant le pic.  
- Tout le monde est au courant ?  
- Il n'y avait pas que Sasuke-kun qui vous suivait, en fait, sourit Sai. Neji-kun était là aussi et Sasori, et Suigetsu, et Deidara, et Shino-kun, et Karin-kun, et moi.  
- Alors tout le monde est au courant, soupira Naruto. »

Un hurlement coupa Sasori qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Le plâtre tomba en morceaux devant un Deidara rayonnant.

« Hinata et Sakura étaient visiblement au courant de la filature, ronchonna Sasori. Ino est trop conne pour l'avoir remarqué et Tayuya est idiote de toute façon.  
- Ce qui est bien avec toi, marmonna Naruto, c'est qu'on sait pas du tout quand tu es vexé...  
- Bah, c'était marrant, commenta Deidara. Voir notre petit Naruto frimer devant des filles n'arrivera plus de sitôt, à mon avis. Vilain garnement, rajouta-t-il en pinçant la joue du plus jeune.  
- Tu parles, cracha Sasori. Cette salope de Sakura l'a allumé toute la soirée ! Et vas-y que je te tripote et puis que je te montre ma petite culotte...  
- Tu fais exactement la même chose à Naruto, fit remarquer Sai.  
- Oui mais c'est pas pareil !! Moi j'ai le droit, pas elle !! »

Naruto préféra se taire durant le reste du déjeuner, tout comme Suigetsu qui n'ouvrit la bouche que pour y mettre des aliments. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la soirée et Naruto se dit que, finalement, Ino n'était pas qu'un coup pour lui. Il lui avait donc menti sciemment. Ça ne l'étonnait pas.

L'après-midi fut longue et inintéressante. Le cours de sciences sociales se termina en sieste qui se poursuivit sur les deux heures d'étude silencieuse. Kurenai-sensei réveilla tout le monde pour son cours d'anglais et fut particulièrement stricte durant son heure. Ce fut enfin la fin d'une journée épuisante pour Naruto. Il n'avait quasiment pas bougé de sa chaise et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon ou deux. Il n'était pas encore tranquille pour autant : Ino l'alpagua sitôt Kurenai-sensei hors de la classe et le ramena chez lui en un temps record - avait-on idée de courir par pareille chaleur ?

Ino fit comme si elle était chez elle alors que Naruto prenait une douche rapide - l'odeur de sueur ne le dérangeait pas mais il préféra ne pas incommoder son invitée. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, habillé d'un bermuda beige à poches et d'un T-shirt orange, Ino était en train de regarder la télévision, grignotant des biscuits et buvant du thé froid qu'elle avait trouvés en fouillant la cuisine. Naruto ne dit rien, se contentant d'agripper son chat pour lui gratouiller la tête.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? soupira-t-il.  
- Suigetsu ne t'a pas embêté à propos de hier soir ?  
- Non, il m'a rien dit. Tu savais pour...  
- Bien sûr, répondit Ino en éteignant la télévision. J'ai peut-être l'air d'être une blonde décérébrée mais c'est loin d'être le cas.  
- En tout cas, tu viens de confirmer mes doutes : tu sors avec Suigetsu-senpai.  
- Oui mais ne va pas croire que c'est pour faire un sale coup au Bang Bang Club.  
- J'n'y avais même pas pensé, avoua Naruto.  
- Sinon, à propos de Tayuya, c'est une épreuve imposée par Deidara, c'est ça ?  
- Par Sasori en fait.  
- Tu dois lui faire quoi, exactement ?  
- Sortir avec elle.  
- Déjà fait.  
- Seul à seul, ajouta Naruto. Et je dois l'inviter moi-même.  
- Je peux t'arranger ça si tu veux. »

Naruto reporta son attention sur Ino, délaissant le chat qui se déroba en grognant. La jeune fille semblait tout à fait sérieuse. Elle finit son verre de thé froid avant de reprendre.

« Tayuya a des dettes envers moi.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour toi en échange ?  
- Tu me remplaceras à partir de demain au comptoir du commerce de mes parents. Je leur ai déjà demandé et ça ne les dérange pas.  
- Ils font quoi ? s'inquiéta Naruto.  
- Ils sont fleuristes. C'est un boulot ultra-simple, rassure-toi. En prime, mon père ne sera jamais bien loin si t'as un souci.  
- Un problème persiste : je dois sortir avec Tayuya le 26 au plus tard et nous sommes déjà le 20.  
- Alors considère que jeudi soir prochain, tu as rendez-vous avec Tayuya, sourit Ino. »

La porte d'entrée fit du bruit et Naruto alla saluer son père qui rentrait tôt par rapport à d'habitude. Ino se leva pour l'accueillir chaleureusement et Minato regarda les deux adolescents un long moment.

« C'est elle... ?  
- Non, hurla Naruto en secouant les bras, non, non, non, pas du tout ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !  
- Oh Naruto, minauda Ino en se collant à lui, pourquoi tu n'annonces pas la bonne nouvelle à ton papa ?  
- Y'a aucune bonne nouvelle ! rétorqua Naruto en essayant de se dégager.  
- Quelle bonne nouvelle ? demanda Minato en haussant un sourcil.  
- Naruto a trouvé un petit boulot pour la semaine à venir, répondit Ino en souriant. C'est dans la boutique de mes parents alors vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire ! Je vous laisse leur numéro de téléphone si vous voulez.  
- Un petit boulot ? s'étonna le père en desserrant sa cravate. Tu deviens enfin responsable mon fils, c'est pas trop tôt.  
- Merci du soutien que tu me portes, marmonna Naruto alors qu'Ino l'embrassait sur la joue.  
- Quand commences-tu ?  
- Demain après-midi, coupa Ino. On ira chez moi après les cours et il sera libre vers vingt heures. Dimanche de neuf à vingt heures et tous les soirs après l'école jusqu'à vendredi inclus. Oh, et on fait une nocturne le jeudi soir alors il rentrera un peu plus tard, vingt-deux heures peut-être.  
- Ça me va, lâcha Minato. J'espère qu'il ne vous gênera pas.  
- Mais non, mais non, assura Ino. Bon, sur ce, je dois filer. A demain Naruto ! »

Et Ino disparut avant même que Naruto ait pu la saluer. Il resta les bras ballants dans l'entrée, ce qui ne plut pas à son père qui l'envoya faire ses devoirs aussi sec. Quelque part, Naruto était assez content de l'idée d'Ino : il n'aurait plus à supporter son père tous les soirs pendant une semaine et il avait même son excuse pour rentrer plus tard jeudi. Ino avait sauvé sa journée mais ça n'empêcha pas sa soirée d'être désastreuse.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto arriva en classe de meilleure humeur. Il avait bien dormi et l'idée de travailler chez un fleuriste l'amusait assez. Il entra et sentit immédiatement l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la salle. On lui avait bien dit que le samedi matin était toujours chargé mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusque-là. Naruto se glissa aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'à son bureau puis se tourna vers Sasori.

« Il se passe quoi ?  
- T'es vraiment au courant de rien, soupira le travesti en fermant son livre. On est le vingt-et-un.  
- Oui, et ?  
- Le vingt-trois, c'est l'anniversaire d'Uchiha.  
- J'crois que je vais me faire porter pâle lundi...  
- T'as pas intérêt, grogna Sasori. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde.  
- Je ne fais pas partie du Bang Bang Club, rappela Naruto.  
- Mais tu veux l'intégrer, contre-attaqua Sasori avec un sourire torve.  
- Et vous avez donc prévu une petite surprise..., soupira le blond.  
- Ce sera le plus bel anniversaire de ce mioche, crois-moi. Mais je t'en dirais plus cet après-midi.  
- Je peux pas, j'ai quelque chose de prévu. »

Sasori perdit sa bonne humeur mais Naruto ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Sasori changeait d'humeur comme de chemise, il commençait à y être habitué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire de _plus important _que préparer l'anniversaire de notre cher boulet ? gronda Sasori à voix basse.  
- Je travaille, répondit tout naturellement Naruto.  
- Tu travailles... Tu dois rembourser des dettes ? Auprès de qui ? Je le tabasse, on en parle plus et tu viens avec nous cet aprèm'.  
- J'ai juste besoin d'argent, assura Naruto en haussant les épaules.  
- Ça peut s'arranger aussi, insista Sasori. Il te faut combien ?  
- Merci de ton aide, Sasori, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

Naruto réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Sasori rouvrit son livre d'un geste sec.

« Oui, comme la fois où tu m'as demandé de vérifier si ta prostate allait bien, fit Sasori à haute voix. »

Quelques rires coupèrent le silence pesant de la classe sans que Naruto ne comprenne pourquoi. Il laissa courir, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses avec Sasori.

Le samedi matin avait lieu un cours de japonais avec Iruka-sensei puis les élèves avaient droit à deux heures d'étude surveillée où les professeurs passaient de temps à autre dans la salle pour voir si on avait besoin d'eux. Il était vrai que généralement c'était le bazar mais Naruto trouva tout le monde particulièrement calme ce matin-là. Chacun devait comploter dans son coin. Il vit plusieurs fois Shino et Hinata se transmettre des bouts de papier vierge, certainement pour que le clan Tengu s'en inquiète. Sasori ne changea pas ses habitudes et jeta tout ce qu'il put par terre pour voir Sasuke se lever de sa chaise. Naruto se demanda comment Uchiha pouvait bien suivre les cours puisqu'il n'était en fait pas souvent à son bureau pour prendre des notes. Peut-être les récupérait-il auprès de Sakura - elle semblait être une très bonne élève.

Lorsque la sonnerie arracha Naruto de ses pensées et de ses exercices de mathématiques, Ino l'attendait déjà, tapotant légèrement du pied. Ils quittèrent le lycée sans problème, ce qui étonna Naruto. Il pensait que Sasori lui sauterait dessus ou bien que Deidara, Sai et Suigetsu allaient l'attendre à la salle des casiers mais personne ne le retint. Ça l'arrangeait en fait assez. Ino emmena Naruto jusque chez elle, dans le centre ville. Le jeune homme fit la connaissance du père d'Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi, un grand blond au sourire jovial mais d'allure assez impressionnante. Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois avant de descendre à la boutique.

Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit aussi fut-il assez impressionné par la profusion de fleurs. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'Ino restait avec lui cet après-midi. Elle lui demanda de retirer sa cravate et son chandail pour ne pas mettre trop en avant l'uniforme du lycée - elle lui assura que le noir faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus, ce qui allait assurément plaire à beaucoup de clientes. Ino elle-même s'était changée, préférant porter une petite jupe plissée mauve et un chemisier jaune mimosa la rendant adorable.

« C'était en fait plus une punition qu'une épreuve, soupira-t-il en prenant son poste derrière le comptoir.  
- De quoi ? Sortir avec Tayuya ? demanda Ino en vérifiant la fraicheur de l'eau dans les vasques.  
- Oui... Si on y regarde bien, Sakura-san, Hinata-san et toi êtes bien plus jolies, beaucoup plus faciles à aborder et nettement plus sympathiques.  
- En fait tu préfères les gros seins, se moqua Ino.  
- Pas vraiment... J'ai jamais trop fait attention à l'apparence des gens et encore moins à celle des filles alors je sais pas trop ce que je préfère.  
- T'es pédé de toute façon. »

C'était Sasori qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Ino sursauta autant que Naruto. Sasori avait troqué son uniforme pour un treillis sable et un débardeur noir dégageant ses épaules musclées. Il avait aux pieds d'imposantes chaussures en cuir noir et deux plaques de métal au bout d'une petite chaîne autour du cou. La différence entre la petite chose fragile qu'il cultivait à l'école et son look militaire était presque effrayante.

« Fleuriste, continua-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte. Et pourquoi pas coiffeur pendant que tu y es ?  
- Si t'es venu pour foutre la merde, prévint Ino en glissant sa main sous son chemisier, tu es plutôt mal tombé.  
- Oh, j'ai peur, railla Sasori. Je suis venu pour des fleurs, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On est d'ailleurs tous là pour des fleurs.  
- Tous ? »

Sasori montra la rue d'un mouvement de tête et les deux blonds aperçurent le reste du Bang Bang Club sur le trottoir. Deidara fumait une cigarette tout en foudroyant du regard les passants qui le fixaient avec trop d'insistance. Il fallait dire que sa salopette écossaise rouge et noir remontée jusqu'aux genoux et ses grolles militaires n'étaient pas la tenue la plus discrète qui soit, surtout qu'il était torse nu. A côté de lui, Sai semblait rire d'une blague quelconque. Il était très propre sur lui, chemise mauve et pantalon au pli. On voyait cependant que ses poches étaient bien pleines et Naruto imagina facilement les appareils photo qui s'y trouvaient. Suigetsu avait troqué son uniforme pour un vieux Jean's élimé et plein de trous avec un T-shirt que Naruto avait déjà vu : celui avec l'emblème des Sept Sabres de Kiri. Quant à Kankuro, il était habillé de noir avec son bonnet à cornes, sans oublier son maquillage tribal. Naruto se dit qu'il devait mourir de chaud.

« Alors, ces fleurs ? rappela Sasori. Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous proposer, Yamanaka ?  
- C'est pour quoi ? demanda rageusement la jeune fille.  
- Un enterrement. »

Ino blêmit alors que Sasori paraissait très sérieux. Deidara et les autres choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la boutique. Naruto les salua d'un geste de la main.

« Yo, lança Deidara en jetant sa cigarette dehors. Très sympa, ta jupe. »

Ino tira un peu sur son vêtement, mal à l'aise.

« T'as passé commande ?  
- Mademoiselle allait me conseiller.  
- A quoi ça sert que tu partes en éclaireur si tu fais pas le boulot à ma place ? ronchonna Deidara en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Mais t'es mignon toi, fit-il à l'intention de Naruto.  
- La rumeur sur mon orientation sexuelle a été lancée par Uchiha, prévint le nouveau.  
- Je sais et Sasori t'emmerde avec ça parce que tu lui as fait des cachoteries. Tu crois quoi, Uzumaki ? Que je me tourne les pouces en cours ? »

Naruto fit non de la tête alors que Deidara détaillait les fleurs d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Sai, Suigetsu et Kankuro investirent à leur tour les lieux alors que Sasori campait contre la porte, fusillant Naruto du regard.

« Alors, Yamanaka, reprit Deidara, il nous faut des fleurs. Un gros paquet. C'est un événement de taille, après tout.  
- C'est pour l'enterrement de qui ? s'enquit Ino.  
- Ce sera le tien si tu l'ouvres, répondit Suigetsu. »

Naruto eut mal pour Ino mais la jeune fille resta d'une neutralité absolue. Suigetsu non plus ne broncha pas. Seul Sai sourit un peu plus.

« Ça se conserve bien, les fleurs ? demanda Deidara d'un air intéressé.  
- Quand vont-elles servir ?  
- Bientôt.  
- Il faut les mettre au frais, soupira Ino. Si vous avez une cave pas trop humide, c'est l'idéal.  
- Ça tombe bien, Sasori a une cave. Bon, je veux de quoi faire des couronnes et un lit de fleurs, poursuivit le chef du Bang Bang Club en écartant les bras.  
- On va devoir se fournir si vous voulez des fleurs spécifiques en grosse quantité.  
- J'veux des roses blanches !  
- Tu fais pas une déclaration d'amour, grogna Sasori. Des lys, c'est ça qu'il nous faut.  
- Trop classique, rétorqua Deidara. Des tulipes blanches, ça existe ? Ou des marguerites... Non, attends ! Je veux des pissenlits !  
- Je doute qu'on puisse en acheter, prévint Sai. Il faudrait les cueillir.  
- Tu nous vois dans les champs en train de cueillir des pissenlits ? gronda Deidara. On a pas le temps pour ça !  
- Des chrysanthèmes ? tenta Naruto.  
- C'est encore plus classique que les lys, fit remarquer Sasori.  
- En effet, coupa Deidara, mais rien que pour te faire chier, on va commander des chrysanthèmes. Yamanaka, des chrysanthèmes ! »

Sasori fronça les sourcils alors qu'Ino se réfugiait derrière le comptoir pour prendre la commande. Il fut convenu que les fleurs seraient à disposition lundi dès cinq heures, soit à la livraison du magasin. Le Bang Bang Club n'avait qu'à passer les chercher avant les cours. Bien sûr, Deidara somma Naruto d'être présent pour la réception parce que ça ne se portait pas tout seul, trente kilogrammes de chrysanthèmes. Malgré ses appréhensions, Naruto avait hâte d'être lundi matin.

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 9

Il était presque cinq heures du matin, cinq heures moins dix à la montre de Naruto qui attendait depuis vingt minutes déjà devant la boutique de fleurs Yamanaka. Deidara l'avait prévenu : s'il était en retard, ça allait mal se passer pour ses fesses aussi avait-il prévu son coup. Naruto avait mis son réveil à sonner à trois heures. Il s'était levé discrètement, avait enfilé son uniforme, piqué un paquet de biscuit pour son petit déjeuner, laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine et quitté l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Pieds qui avaient malencontreusement rencontré le chat mais Naruto avait pu le faire taire en le jetant dans sa chambre. Il n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts en rentrant après les cours.

« Tiens tiens, t'es à l'heure pour une fois. »

Naruto se tourna pour voir arriver Deidara tout sourire, suivi de près par Sasori qui buvait une canette de café au lait.

« Bonjour, fit Naruto en s'inclinant un peu.  
- Tu devrais faire ça pour m'accueillir le matin, rigola Deidara en se tournant vers le travesti.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? marmonna Sasori en jetant sa canette vide dans une poubelle. »

Naruto sourit un peu. Sasori était toujours prêt à recevoir des autres mais il avait beaucoup de mal à faire un geste désintéressé envers qui que ce soit, Deidara compris.

« Pourquoi tu souris en me regardant ? grogna Sasori en se tournant vers Naruto. T'as un problème ?  
- Je me disais juste que tu n'étais pas du matin, mentit Naruto.  
- Pas de bobard avec moi, p'tit con. »

Sasori se rapprocha de Naruto et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec force. Ça n'avait rien d'un geste méchant, Naruto le savait, tout comme il avait compris que Sasori n'était pas le connard froid et sans pitié des rumeurs. Il avait bien quelques défauts mais il était plutôt sympathique de manière générale. Deidara alluma une cigarette alors que Sasori agrippait Naruto pour le chatouiller avec application. Le nouveau eut beau demander de l'aide, entre deux éclats de rires, Deidara l'ignora tout en pouffant devant l'air débraillé des deux gamins. L'arrivée de Sai et Suigetsu marqua la fin de la récréation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sai ? demanda Deidara en jetant sa cigarette par terre. Tu devrais être à l'école !  
- Kankuro y est seul, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.  
- 'faut qu'on parle, chef, intervint Suigetsu.  
- J'aime pas le ton que vous prenez tous les deux, marmonna Deidara. »

Le store métallique de la boutique s'ébroua dans un grincement désagréable et Deidara fit signe aux autres de se taire. Yamanaka Inoichi ouvrit la porte de devant avant d'indiquer aux adolescents qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Ils passèrent tous dans l'arrière-boutique où de gros sacs de toile prenaient toute la place.

« Trente kilogrammes, comme convenu.  
- La vache, je pensais pas que ça ferait ce volume-là, s'étonna Deidara.  
- Je t'avais dit que les chrysanthèmes n'étaient pas une bonne idée, railla Sasori. Un seul d'entre nous aurait suffit à porter ça si ça n'avait pas été ces fleurs-là. Sauf Naruto.  
- Je peux tout à fait porter trente kilos...  
- Oui, dans tes rêves, crevette. »

Naruto voulut répliquer mais s'arrêta net en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Deidara. Il resta bien sagement à sa place en attendant qu'on lui confie un gros sac assez léger mais encombrant. Les garçons quittèrent la boutique aussitôt.

Le trajet emprunté fut assez étrange selon Naruto. Deidara mettait un point d'honneur à passer par de petites ruelles plongées dans le noir et à éviter les réverbères. Dès qu'il entendait le moindre bruit, Sasori partait en avant voir si c'était un problème ou non. Le travesti s'amusa à faire peur aux chats errants et à une ou deux personnes. Ils voyaient le lycée en haut de sa colline lorsque Sai coupa le silence.

« Nous allons bientôt avoir un nouveau membre.  
- Naruto n'a pas réussi mon épreuve pour l'instant, rappela sèchement Sasori.  
- On sait tous que ces épreuves sont plus un bizutage pour un nouveau membre qu'un moyen de le tester, contra Sai. »

Naruto ne dit rien malgré les regards que les autres lui lancèrent. Il faisait donc partie du Bang Bang Club depuis le début. Il était donc dans la merde jusqu'au cou par rapport à Neji et Temari. Il déglutit et se fit engueuler parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit. Tant que les autres clans considéraient ces épreuves comme un moyen de rentrer dans le Club et non pas comme un bizutage, il pourrait s'en sortir mais l'information ne devait pas sortir de leur groupe.

« Et donc ? poussa Deidara.  
- Et donc nous avons deux boulets.  
- Oh pitié, pas deux Sasuke, plaisanta Sasori.  
- Je parle de Naruto et Kankuro, précisa Sai.  
- Je suis d'accord pour Naruto mais pas pour Kankuro, coupa le travesti.  
- Pourquoi avoir deux personnes utilisant les mêmes techniques ? continua Suigetsu. Kankuro n'a pas ton talent, Sasori.  
- De quoi vous parlez ? tenta Naruto d'une petite voix. Kankuro et Sasori sont très différents...  
- T'occupes, grogna Deidara. En gros, vous voulez que Kankuro dégage, si j'ai bien compris. »

Le chef s'arrêta et posa son sac par terre. Sasori, Sai, Suigetsu et Naruto suivirent son exemple.

« D'autres arguments ?  
- On va devoir former le p'tit, ça va nous prendre beaucoup de temps et on pourra pas s'occuper de Kankuro, expliqua Suigetsu.  
- Kankuro est plus une charge qu'autre chose pour le Club, il n'a rien de particulier, continua Sai. En prime, on n'est pas sûr de lui à cent pour cent.  
- Sasori ?  
- Je comprends le point de vue de ces messieurs mais n'oubliez pas que l'avoir contre nous peut réduire mon efficacité puisque nous partageons bon nombre de techniques.  
- Naruto ? »

Le concerné sursauta avant de blanchir. Il avait promis de voter contre Kankuro à Sai et Suigetsu en échange d'une aide très appréciable pour sa troisième épreuve mais il n'avait en fait rien contre ce type. Il le connaissait à peine et ne savait quasiment rien sur lui.

« Je... suis pas au courant de tout ça, s'excusa-t-il. Vous parlez de techniques et de capacités mais je vous suis vraiment pas... Je comprends bien que ça a un rapport avec ces histories de luttes entre clans mais c'est tout.  
- Lui demander de prendre part au vote est idiot, avertit Sasori. Il n'a pas conscience de ce que ça représente.  
- Eh bah justement, 'faut qu'il s'implique un peu plus, contra Deidara.  
- Laisse-le en dehors de ça jusqu'à la fin des vacances, reprit le travesti. Rappelle-toi : je dois l'entraîner cet été pour qu'il puisse avoir la moyenne aux évaluations trimestrielles.  
- Et Kankuro devra le rembourser, t'as oublié ?  
- On peut oublier le remboursement si ça vous ennuie, bredouilla Naruto. C'est pas important.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Suigetsu en croisant les bras.  
- On a passé un marché, Sasori et moi, résuma Deidara.  
- Je rembourserai Naruto si vous y tenez tant que ça, prévint Sai. Ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Bon..., soupira le chef. Je crois qu'on a compris que Sai et Suigetsu voulaient voir Kankuro dégager, Naruto n'a pas l'âge pour voter si on en croit sa maman donc la décision appartient à Sasori. »

Le travesti fronça les sourcils en évaluant rapidement les pour et les contre. Il soupira lourdement.

« Kankuro dégage à une condition.  
- T'es saoulant avec tes conditions, grogna Deidara.  
- Il viendra avec nous en entrainement cet été. Je veux être sûr de pouvoir le laminer quand on l'aura en face de nous.  
- Ça convient à tout le monde ? »

Sai et Suigetsu hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme.

« La motion est adoptée, conclut Deidara en reprenant son sac. Pas un mot au concerné d'ici là, agissez comme d'habitude avec lui. Bon, maintenant on se sort les doigts du cul, on a encore du chemin. »

Ils arrivèrent au lycée une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Ils sautèrent par-dessus les grilles pour se glisser dans la cour. Kankuro était là, assis sur un monticule de terre un peu à l'écart, s'appuyant sur une pelle.

« Alors, ce trou ? demanda Deidara en posant son sac.  
- Creusé, répondit Kankuro en soufflant. Sai devait venir m'aider !  
- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, coupa le chef. Je savais pas si le p'tit allait venir ou pas.  
- C'est lui qui aurait dû creuser, cracha Kankuro. Je me tape toujours ce genre de conneries !  
- Tu contestes mes décisions ? »

Naruto frissonna en entendant la voix froide de Deidara. Il restait parfaitement dans ses habitudes de gars qui s'échauffait vite mais Naruto savait qu'il était capable d'être beaucoup plus calme et raisonnable. Quelque part, tous les membres du Club avaient deux visages et celui qu'ils montraient au premier abord n'était généralement pas le pire.

Naruto, Sai et Suigetsu furent chargés de tresser des couronnes de fleurs jusqu'au lever du soleil tandis que Kankuro fleurissait le trou. Sasori et Deidara surveillaient les alentours quand ils ne glandaient pas carrément. Naruto fut assez satisfait de son travail mais Sasori trouva forcément à y redire, ce qui n'étonna personne.

« Uchiha devrait pas tarder, prévint Deidara, il arrive toujours tôt à l'école. 'faut faire aussi gaffe au prof' de sport parce qu'il supervise Neji et sa bande de tafiolles pour leur entraînement matinal. Ils ne passent pas par là normalement, 'faut juste qu'on les surveille pour qu'ils nous piquent pas Uchiha.  
- Zhu Que a un entraînement matinal ? s'étonna Naruto. On en a un aussi, nous ?  
- Plus tard les questions, bizut. D'ailleurs, dégage.  
- Quoi... ?  
- Barre-toi, du balai, fous le camp, tire-toi, bon vent ! »

Naruto fronça un peu les sourcils mais tourna quand même les talons alors que Deidara reprenait ses explications pour la bataille. Il avait envie de voir comment les choses allaient tourner mais il comprenait qu'il allait plus gêner qu'autre chose s'il restait. Naruto eut alors une idée de génie : il grimpa sur le toit de l'école et s'installa pour voir le spectacle. De là où il était, il pouvait surveiller le gymnase, l'entrée principale et la cour arrière où allait se dérouler l'embuscade. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir le numéro de téléphone portable de Sasori pour lui faire part de sa trouvaille - il était sûr que Deidara aurait aimé l'idée aussi. Sortant son paquet de biscuits, il commença à petit-déjeuner avec entrain, surveillant sans arrêt le portail du lycée.

L'attente dura plus d'une heure. Naruto commençait à piquer du nez lorsque Uchiha passa les grilles en les sautant aussi. A la grande surprise du blond, Sasuke portait son survêtement de sport et n'eut aucune difficulté à passer dans la cour. Il n'y avait pas trace du Bang Bang Club aux alentours. Naruto se demanda s'il devait rejoindre la salle du Club plutôt que de rester sur le toit. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être seul à seul avec Uchiha et il était sûr que la salle d'arts plastique était le dernier endroit sur Terre où Sasuke irait mettre les pieds. Naruto inspira un grand coup avant de rassembler ses affaires et se diriger vers la porte. Personne dans les escaliers, pas un bruit dans les couloirs. Il s'y engagea à pas de loup.

L'escalier pour monter sur les toits se trouvait malheureusement dans le couloir des salles réservées aux clans et clubs. La salle du Bang Bang Club se situait au deuxième étage, juste en dessous, ce qui signifiait que Naruto devait longer tout le couloir pour prendre les escaliers principaux, dans le bâtiment central. Il déglutit face à cette distance qui lui paraissait soudainement insurmontable. Que ferait-il s'il croisait Uchiha dans ce couloir ? Après tout, il pouvait tout à fait débarquer pour aller dans la salle de son clan, il était même logique qu'il y aille pour se changer après son footing matinal. Naruto n'eut qu'une envie : remonter sur le toit.

Il rouvrait la porte de l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit Uchiha se racler la gorge derrière lui. Naruto se tourna, blanc comme un linge, pour voir Uchiha Sasuke devant lui, en uniforme, le regardant de haut et d'un air pas amical du tout.

« Sa-Salut..., bredouilla Naruto. Tu... Je... dois aller... là-haut.  
- C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se pisser dessus, fit remarquer Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'dois aller sur le toit, répondit le blond en se tassant.  
- Pour faire quoi ?  
- Su... Surveiller Hyuu...  
- Te fous pas de moi, coupa Sasuke en enfonçant son poing dans la porte à quelques centimètres du visage de Naruto. Neji n'est pas là,_ personne _n'est là ! T'es le seul abruti à te pointer devant moi ! Où est Deidara ?!  
- J'en sais rien, mentit Naruto en se décalant un peu. »

Naruto vit parfaitement le coup arriver mais ne put pas l'éviter. Le poing de Sasuke s'incrusta dans son estomac, le pliant en deux tellement ça faisait mal. Naruto en eut la respiration coupée et il glissa à terre.

« T'es vraiment con. »

Naruto était tout à fait d'accord avec Sasuke à ce moment-là mais il ne put faire part de son avis à cause de la douleur. Sasuke s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu es terriblement faible. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Uzumaki. »

Naruto releva un peu les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ce malade lui racontait comme salade ?

« Je m'attendais à mieux venant du fils d'Uzumaki Minato mais tu ne vaux vraiment rien. Je vais te donner un conseil, petite merde : ne me provoque plus jamais parce que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer la prochaine fois. »

Sasuke se releva et partit sans adresser un regard à Naruto qui retrouvait peu à peu sa respiration. Cette fois, son père ne pourrait pas couper court à la discussion sur ce satané lycée.

Naruto resta prostré quelques minutes, le temps que la douleur s'amenuise un peu, puis il rejoignit la salle du Club où il se terra jusqu'à la sonnerie, une bonne demi-heure plus tard. L'école fourmillait d'élèves en tous sens et Naruto arriva en retard pour son cours d'anglais. Kurenai-sensei lui passa un savon dès qu'il ouvrit la porte et l'envoya à sa place avec des devoirs supplémentaires. Naruto regarda ses pieds durant tout le monologue et apprécia de retrouver sa chaise. Il releva un peu les yeux pour regarder la classe. Sasuke n'était pas là et Sasori rayonnait. Un chrysanthème était déposé sur le bureau de Sasuke. Blague de mauvais goût. Ils l'avaient fait.

Le cours d'anglais allait se terminer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et même Kurenai-sensei fut surprise. Sasuke était revenu, couvert de terre de la tête aux pieds, des pétales blancs pris dans l'ensemble. Naruto blêmit lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Uchiha alors que Sasori riait.

« T'as vu ton état, Uchiha ? se moqua-t-il. Plus besoin de t'aider à saloper la salle, t'y arrives très bien tout seul. »

La cloche sonna alors que Sasuke se jetait littéralement sur Sasori qui se leva aussitôt pour se mettre en position défensive. Naruto eut juste le temps de se pousser contre le mur avant que le premier échange de coups ne débute. Sasuke sauta pour frapper du pied Sasori qui esquiva en souriant, comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfants. Sasuke atterrit rapidement mais ne put pas poursuivre : Kurenai-sensei se tenait entre les deux garçons et elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce qui se passait.

« Uchiha, hurla-t-elle, tu viens avec moi immédiatement ! Les autres, en cours ! »

Sasuke serra les poings mais suivit quand même l'enseignante. Sasori revint dans son coin pour aider Naruto à se relever.

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas fait engueuler, toi ? demanda Naruto qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien.  
- Parce qu'Uchiha a raté son coup.  
- Les choses auraient été différentes s'il t'avait vraiment frappé ?  
- J'aurais eu des emmerdes, oui. Assez de questions. On doit aller en biologie. »

Sasori ne rayonnait plus, il irradiait par sa simple présence toutes les personnes alentour. Naruto eut du mal à supporter cette aura d'auto-satisfaction durant l'heure de biologie où Zetsu-sensei parla de petits pois - sujet passionnant mais inabordable avec un Sasori heureux à côté de soi. Le retour dans la salle assignée à la classe se fit dans le calme total, comme le précédent changement. Naruto s'attendait à ce que les Tengu s'en prennent joyeusement à Sasori - et à lui - mais ils restèrent particulièrement silencieux. Le cours de Sarutobi-sensei fut d'un ennui à mourir, à tel point que Naruto put piquer discrètement un petit somme. Sasori le réveilla lorsque le professeur quitta la salle.

« Je vais déjeuner avec les autres. Toi, tu restes là. Ne sors pas de la classe. Et j'ai des trucs à faire cet aprèm' alors démerde-toi.  
- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Naruto en bâillant.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas, avertit sèchement le travesti. Tu restes là, compris ? »

Naruto hocha la tête et se demanda bien pourquoi Sasori était aussi catégorique. Etait-il en danger ? Naruto détesta cette idée. Il n'avait rien fait à Uchiha, en tout cas rien de direct. Pire : il avait été victime des humeurs de ce sale type pas plus tard que ce matin et personne n'en savait rien. Naruto soupira et chercha son bentou dans son cartable mais il ne l'y trouva pas. Il se rappela s'être dit qu'il s'achèterait un sandwich à la cafétéria parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se préparer quelque chose ce matin-là. Cela tombait particulièrement mal puisque Sasori lui avait expressément conseillé de rester à sa place. Bien sûr, il pouvait sauter un repas mais ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Les biscuits qu'il avait avalés au petit-déjeuner n'avaient pas rempli son estomac, il avait bêtement faim. Naruto s'affala sur sa table. Il n'avait qu'à être moins bête.

« Tu manges pas, Naruto ? »

Le concerné releva la tête pour apercevoir Ino attablée avec Chouji, Shikamaru et Tayuya, dans leur coin. Il fit non de la tête.

« Je suis un peu barbouillé, mentit-il.  
- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?  
- Non, ça va passer. Merci. »

Naruto ne devait pas sortir de la classe et il n'allait pas se laisser attendrir par les beaux yeux d'Ino, c'était hors de question. Elle pouvait le regarder avec cet air apitoyé terriblement craquant pendant des heures, il ne cèderait pas.

« Uzumaki Naruto ? »

Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers la porte de la classe où se trouvait l'assistante de la directrice de l'école, Shizune. Naruto se leva pour aller à elle.

« Peux-tu venir en salle des professeurs un instant ? Ton père a appelé. »

Naruto blêmit. Quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de grave, pour que son père lui en fasse part, surtout par le biais du téléphone, à l'école qui plus est. Il déglutit en regardant le carrelage du couloir. Shizune-san l'accompagnait, il ne courait donc aucun risque. Naruto suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. La plupart déjeunait avec enthousiasme, riant et parlant très fort. Dès que Naruto entra, Zetsu-sensei vint vers lui et le prit à part.

« Uzumaki-san nous a appelés, avertit le professeur. Ta mère a eu un accident. »

Le cœur de Naruto en rata un battement. Zetsu-sensei préféra le faire s'asseoir, voyant que l'adolescent n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Il nous a demandé de te transmettre qu'il devait retourner à Tokyo pour la voir et que tu serais seul quelques jours. Si ça te pose problème, tu peux en parler à tes professeurs, nous sommes aussi là pour ce genre de situation.  
- Merci, souffla Naruto, mais je peux me débrouiller. Ce ne sont que quelques jours, pas vrai ? Et puis ils partent parfois en déplacement pour leur travail, j'ai l'habitude. »

Zetsu-sensei lui sourit d'une manière un peu tordue et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ta mère n'a sûrement rien de grave. Prends soin de toi jusqu'à son rétablissement pour ne pas lui causer de souci. »

Naruto hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassuré. Si son père avait dû aller à Tokyo, ça ne pouvait pas être si léger que ça. On ne demandait pas à un proche de venir d'aussi loin pour un simple bras cassé. En prime, ses grands-parents maternels habitaient dans la grande banlieue de Tokyo ; ils étaient bien plus aptes à répondre présent que l'époux de la blessée.

Une professeur que Naruto n'avait pas, une belle femme brune qui parlait très fort, l'invita à manger un peu pour retrouver des couleurs mais le jeune homme n'arriva pas à accepter l'offre. Il n'avait plus faim du tout après une nouvelle pareille. Il remercia les enseignants de leur sollicitude et quitta la salle, un peu absent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère se retrouvait soudainement à l'hôpital. Elle disait être maladroite et c'était vrai qu'elle ratait souvent une marche ou se brûlait facilement mais ce n'était bien souvent pas suffisant pour se retrouver à l'hôpital. Naruto s'inquiétait volontiers pour sa mère lorsqu'il la voyait papillonner de droite à gauche. Elle était tendre et aimante mais un peu tête en l'air. Son père, en revanche, était son parfait opposé : dur, froid et très assuré, en parfait avocat qu'il était. Naruto avait quasiment tout du physique de son père mais il avait récupéré le tempérament de sa mère. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on lui disait.

Ne faisant pas attention à où il allait, Naruto se retrouva bientôt devant une fenêtre donnant sur la cour interne. On voyait un bout du potager que les première année entretenaient ainsi que les massifs de fleurs dont ils avaient la responsabilité. Les choses auraient très certainement été différentes s'il avait intégré ce lycée en première année. Naruto n'avait encore jamais croisé un élève plus jeune que lui dans aucun clan et il se demanda si ce n'était pas une « activité » des plus âgés. Cependant, il avait entendu de vieilles histoires du Bang Bang Club et il avait appris que Deidara avait réussi à se faire chef dès sa première année dans ce lycée. Les plus jeunes devaient sagement rester dans des clans moins féroces que ceux qu'il connaissait.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule et Naruto n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était son agresseur avant d'être entraîné vers les toilettes les plus proches. Ses jambes le lâchèrent lorsqu'il vit Sasuke en face de lui, fermant la porte du local à clé. Naruto se retrouvait par terre, seul avec ce type qui ne pouvait pas le blairer. Les avertissements de Sasori lui revinrent douloureusement en mémoire.

« File-moi ton uniforme. »

Naruto réalisa soudainement que Sasuke était toujours couvert de terre.

« Mais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de donner son argument. Sasuke lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête qui le fit percuter le lavabo. Naruto eut mal, très mal. Jamais il n'avait connu cela, pas même lorsqu'il avait reçu une batte de base ball dans la mâchoire lors d'un entraînement. Il vit flou quelques instants avant de pouvoir à nouveau distinguer correctement Sasuke.

« Ton uniforme. Dépêche-toi.  
- Va te faire foutre. »

Ça lui avait échappé mais Uchiha ne tint pas compte des circonstances atténuantes. Il attrapa Naruto par le col pour le soulever à la force des bras bien au-dessus du sol puis le balança contre une cloison de bois qui craqua sous le choc. Naruto serra les dents avant d'être jeté au sol. Sasuke s'assit sur lui pour lui bloquer les bras et le frappa plusieurs fois au visage de ses poings. Le carrelage blanc se teinta ici et là de rouge.

Lorsque Sasuke fut sûr que Naruto n'opposerait plus aucune résistance, il le déshabilla sans hésiter et changea tout simplement d'uniforme. Il balança le sien à Naruto avant de l'asperger abondamment d'eau. Sasuke s'essuya les mains comme si de rien n'était avec des feuilles de papier prévues à cet effet et resserra le nœud de sa cravate en se regardant dans le miroir.

« Tu vois, Uzumaki, fit calmement Sasuke, si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, tu finiras souvent comme ça. Les guignols du Bang Bang Club peuvent bien t'aider, vous ne faites pas le poids contre les Tengu. Vous m'avez eu aujourd'hui, très bien. Demain, c'est vous qui prierez pour être enterrés vivants, histoire d'abréger vos souffrances. »

Sasuke glissa les mains dans ses poches et quitta les toilettes sans même un regard vers l'adolescent prostré au sol, grelottant et hoquetant. Naruto avait envie de pleurer. Il avait mal, froid, il s'était fait avoir et, pire encore, il n'avait rien pu faire contre Uchiha. La sonnerie retentit alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots.

Ce fut Sasori qui le retrouva là quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil se couchait lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le travesti à contre-jour. Naruto avait cessé de pleurer depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pas eu la force de se relever. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Sasori. La porte fut lâchée, elle se referma avec un petit grincement.

Elle fut rouverte une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Sasori portait les affaires de Naruto en plus des siennes. Il se planta devant le gamin prostré sans pour autant avoir pitié de lui.

« Debout. »

Naruto ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il avala sa salive, contracta ses muscles et se souleva difficilement du carrelage froid. Sasori ne l'aida pas, il se contenta de le regarder froidement, calmement. Naruto se tint au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Le rouquin lui passa son T-shirt et son short de sport. Puis il le regarda dans les yeux.

« T'as merdé.  
- Je s...  
- La ferme, coupa sèchement Sasori. Estime-toi heureux que ton intégration au Club ne soit pas remise en cause par ta défaite. Nous ne tolérons pas les faibles alors il va falloir te remuer sérieusement. Compris ? »

Naruto hocha la tête faiblement en regardant les taches de sang par terre. Sasori lui rendit son cartable pas vraiment doucement puis lui prit la main pour le tirer hors des toilettes, hors du lycée. Naruto ne dit rien, il ne demanda pas où ils allaient. Il suivit Sasori en silence, regardant ses pieds, parfois flous à cause de ses larmes qui revenaient à la seule pensée de sa défaite. La douleur physique s'était tue pour faire place aux mauvaises pensées ressassées après un échec. Cela faisait bien plus mal, quelque part.

« On est arrivés. »

Naruto releva un peu la tête alors que Sasori lui avait lâché la main. Le travesti passa le portail d'un petit pavillon de banlieue, un mix étrange entre une maison traditionnelle et un bâtiment occidental. Il y avait sur la gauche une sorte de pièce rajoutée à la baptise avec des fenêtres occidentales. Des stores beiges cachaient l'intérieur. Le reste de la façade était typiquement japonais. Même le petit bout de jardin devant la maison respirait l'esprit nippon.

Sasori fit coulisser la porte d'entrée qui n'était pas fermée à clef. Naruto entra en s'inclinant légèrement et remarqua tout de suite que l'intérieur était japonais. Le sol de l'entrée était dallé de pierres plates. Un petit meuble de bois accueillait les chaussures et les pantoufles. En face, le plancher surélevé donnait sur un couloir perpendiculaire à l'entrée. Le mur en face de la porte était blanc, avec un petit meuble noir laqué où trônait un petit écriteau de bois clair. Il n'y avait pas d'inscription dessus.

Sasori retira ses chaussures qu'il laissa en plan sur les dalles de pierre et monta sur le plancher pour se diriger vers la droite. Il fit signe à Naruto de se dépêcher et le blond s'exécuta, rangeant pour sa part ses chaussures dans un coin pour ne pas déranger les parents de Sasori. Il suivit le travesti, longeant le couloir qui tourna sur la gauche pour arriver dans une cuisine assez spacieuse, curieux mélange du Japon et de l'Occident. La cuisine était en dessous du niveau du couloir et donnait, sur sa gauche, sur un salon surélevé aux tatami usés. De l'autre côté du salon, on apercevait le couloir menant certainement à d'autres pièces et sur le jardin, derrière des portes-fenêtres coulissantes.

Agacé par la mollesse de Naruto, Sasori le tira jusqu'à la salle de bains qu'on investissait par une porte au fond à gauche de la cuisine. Elle n'était pas très grande mais comportait une baignoire assez spacieuse quand même. Sasori mit de l'eau à couler et ordonna à Naruto de rester là quelques instants alors qu'il partait chercher des vêtements propres. Naruto obtempéra, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Il était trop fatigué pour être curieux. Sasori revint avec des vêtements en vrac dans les bras qu'il posa sur la machine à laver.

« Tu comptes te laver habillé ? »

Naruto fit non de la tête et retira le survêtement de Sasori qui se déshabilla aussi. Naruto détourna la tête, gêné.

« T'as jamais vu un mec à poils ? grogna Sasori.  
- Si mais...  
- T'as qu'à penser qu'on est dans les vestiaires après un match de base ball. Et rassure-toi, je ne saute pas sur les gringalets pour leur foutre sur la gueule. Enfin, pas quand j'en ai la responsabilité. »

Naruto aurait trouvé la tentative d'humour amusante s'il avait eu le moral. Sasori secoua la tête d'un air désespéré avant de pousser Naruto à s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret de bois. Il prit de l'eau dans la baignoire grâce à un baquet et versa l'eau chaude sur Naruto qui ne réagit pas. Il lui frotta le dos avec énergie puis les cheveux sans s'attendrir et le laissa faire le reste pendant qu'il se lavait lui-même. Une fois propres, les deux garçons s'installèrent dans la baignoire pour profiter du bain. Sasori soupira d'aise. C'était la première fois que Naruto le voyait si détendu.

« T'es vraiment une source d'emmerdes, Naruto, commença Sasori. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'Uchiha nous déclare la guerre ?  
- Rien. J'ai rien fait.  
- Y'a bien une raison, pourtant...  
- C'est lui qui m'a tabassé ! hurla Naruto. On s'est croisés avant votre putain de plan ce matin et il m'a déjà frappé pour le plaisir à ce moment-là ! Et à midi, il a recommencé pour se venger, voilà ce qui s'est passé !  
- Tu lui as dit que tu ne faisais pas partie du Club ?  
- C'est pas comme si j'avais trop eu_ l'occasion _de le faire ! Il doit savoir pour le bizutage,  
- C'est une règle interne au Club, même la directrice n'est pas au courant, résuma Sasori en posant sa tête contre le carrelage bleu clair. Je doute que Kankuro ait dit quoi que ce soit, il déteste vraiment les Tengu.  
- Mais son frère et sa sœur...  
- Les frères de Kankuro, ce sont les membres du Bang Bang Club, coupa le travesti.  
- Quelle belle fraternité. »

Sasori soupira et ce n'était pas de satisfaction cette fois. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto.

« Sasuke s'en est pris à toi parce que tu es une proie facile que Neji convoite. Et puis t'es une grande gueule, ça n'aide pas pour se faire des potes.  
- J'ai refusé la proposition de Zhu Que, rappela Naruto.  
- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que Neji ne te veut plus dans son clan. Il est assez borné et, à mon avis, il te refera des avances lorsque le moment sera venu.  
- Qui irait dans un autre clan ? marmonna Naruto. Si c'est pour se faire démonter la tronche dès le lendemain, je vois pas l'intérêt.  
- Tayuya a changé de clan. »

Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia quelques instants sa colère.

« Fais pas cette tête, railla Sasori, ça te donne l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude.  
- Tayuya n'a pas toujours appartenu à Aozora ?  
- Non. Elle était chez les Tengu au début mais elle s'est pris la tête avec les autres filles. 'faut dire qu'elles sont particulièrement garces chez les piafs.  
- Et Shikamaru-san a accepté de la prendre ?  
- En fait, elle a traîné un moment avec un autre clan, qu'on appelle Oto no Gonin. Dans le classement des clans, il est en cinquième position.  
- Je ne savais pas... Il y a beaucoup de clans dans l'école, alors.  
- Il y a quatre clans majeurs, quatre clans mineurs ; les autres sont des "associations" et n'ont pas le droit d'avoir plus de trois membres. Chaque année, au dernier trimestre, on organise un tournoi pour mettre une hiérarchie dans tout ce bazar. De janvier à mars, le lycée se transforme en vrai champ de bataille, sourit Sasori.  
- Ça a l'air de te plaire...  
- Oui, beaucoup. C'est pendant un tournoi que j'ai intégré le Bang Bang Club. Kankuro aussi, un peu après.  
- Vous faisiez partie de la même association ? demanda Naruto. Parce que tu dis que vous avez les mêmes techniques, expliqua-t-il en voyant Sasori hausser un sourcil.  
- Ah, non. J'étais seul, avant. Ça m'allait très bien mais j'étais pénalisé pour les évaluations trimestrielles, elles comportent une note de travail d'équipe. Kankuro était avec sa sœur mais ils se sont séparés, je sais pas pourquoi. Je lui ai pas demandé, ça m'intéressait pas. »

Naruto hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Sasori était égoïste ou tout simplement asocial. Il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à grand monde, pourtant il s'occupait de lui ce soir. Il l'avait un peu engueulé mais Naruto considérait de toute façon que c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait rien pu faire contre Uchiha. En plus, Sasori l'avait prévenu et il ne l'avait pas écouté. Et quelque part, ça arrangeait beaucoup Naruto de ne pas croiser son père ce soir. Son père... !!

« Sasori ! fit soudainement Naruto en se tournant vers le travesti. Uchiha m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris ce matin !  
- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que quelqu'un sur Terre comprend ce type ? se moqua Sasori.  
- Il a parlé de mon père. Il a dit qu'il s'attendait à mieux venant du fils d'Uzumaki Minato !  
- Les renseignements généraux, c'est Sai, pas moi, rappela le travesti en s'étirant. »

Naruto se cala un peu plus confortablement dans la baignoire, un peu déçu. C'était vrai que ce domaine-là était plutôt réservé à Sai.

« Oui mais il était surpris d'apprendre que mon père n'a pas étudié dans ce lycée...  
- Ça me surprend aussi.  
- Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Naruto.  
- Non, pas du tout, railla Sasori. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Les parents de Sakura n'y étudiaient pas non plus ni ceux de Rock Lee, un gars de Zhu Que. Il faut bien renouveler la population de temps en temps.  
- Tes parents y sont allés ? demanda Naruto.  
- Toute ma famille depuis l'ouverture de l'école, soupira Sasori. Ça fait trop bizarre d'entendre les profs me parler de ma grand-mère - comme si c'était quelque chose qui m'intéressait, en prime. »

Naruto ne se rappela pas avoir croisé un professeur potentiellement aussi âgé aussi pensa-t-il que Sasori exagérait.

« Ah, ça me revient, fit Sasori en se levant. Uzumaki Minato, il est avocat, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, répondit Naruto en regardant à nouveau ailleurs.  
- Alors je sais pourquoi Sasuke peut pas te blairer, continua le rouquin en sortant de la baignoire.  
- Pourquoi ? s'impatienta Naruto.  
- C'est parce que ton père a réussi à faire acquitter Uchiha Itachi lors de son procès.  
- Uchiha Itachi ?  
- Le grand-frère de Sasuke.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Sasori récupéra une serviette éponge et se frotta vigoureusement le crâne avec alors que Naruto se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Il était accusé du meurtre de sa famille, résuma Sasori. »

Naruto se rappela soudainement cette sombre affaire, huit ans plus tôt. Il avait entendu ses parents en parler et son père avait souvent été absent de la maison durant cette période.

« 'paraît que tout le monde y est passé, excepté Itachi et Sasuke, poursuivit le travesti en se séchant. Et comme le plus grand des gosses était pas vraiment stable mentalement, il voyait un psy et tout ça, un surdoué aussi il paraît, il a été inculpé de meurtre avec préméditation mais il a pas été condamné grâce à ton père. J'crois que l'enquête est toujours en cours, ils ont jamais retrouvé l'assassin. »

Naruto vit Sasori hausser les sourcils, l'air de dire « et pour cause » ou quelque chose comme ça. Le rouquin n'avait pas vraiment l'air de croire à ce qu'il racontait et Naruto ne donna d'importance qu'à l'information qui l'intéressait : Sasuke lui en voulait à cause de son père. Il trouva l'idée ridicule, ce qui n'améliora pas l'opinion qu'il se faisait de ce type.

« Tu comptes voir si tu te dissous dans l'eau ou tu sors ? demanda Sasori en enfilant un débardeur noir.  
- J'ai pas envie de sortir maintenant, marmonna Naruto.  
- J'ai déjà vu ta bite, c'est bon, railla l'autre qui mettait son caleçon. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils pour signifier qu'il n'appréciait pas autant de confidence et Sasori lui balança quand même une serviette propre avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Naruto sortit de l'eau et se sécha rapidement, enfilant les vêtements que Sasori lui prêtait - T-shirt blanc et short de toile épaisse mais confortable, noir. Il passa la tête dans la cuisine.

« Je laisse l'eau du bain pour tes parents ?  
- Pas la peine, ils rentrent pas ce soir, assura Sasori en décrochant le téléphone mural. »

Naruto ne fit pas de commentaire même si ça l'intriguait assez et retira la bonde de la baignoire pour la vider. Il passa rapidement le jet pour rincer le sol, s'essuya les pieds et sortit de la salle de bains alors que Sasori raccrochait. Le rouquin ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille de soda et une canette de bière puis il demanda à Naruto de le suivre. Ils passèrent dans le salon et Sasori fit coulisser une porte pour faire apparaître un escalier très raide. Naruto avait pensé que cette porte donnait sur un placard car bien souvent ce genre de maison n'avait pas d'étage mais celle-ci avait des combles aménagés. Il y avait du parquet à l'étage et une grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin en contre-bas. A l'opposé, du côté de la cuisine, il y avait deux fenêtres plus petites mais des rideaux sombres bloquaient la lumière. Naruto remarqua que ces fenêtres donnaient plein est et il comprit que Sasori n'aimait pas être réveillé par le soleil ; ça le fit un peu sourire.

Sasori avait un lit double au fond de sa chambre et un petit meuble qui servait visiblement pour ranger ses vêtements - ceux qui n'étaient pas éparpillés par terre - et de bureau vu que ses affaires de classe y traînaient. Ce qui impressionna le plus Naruto fut tout le reste de la chambre : des centaines de pantins pendaient au plafond. L'image lui rappela assez les grands réfrigérateurs industriels où l'on stockait des carcasses entières d'animaux, suspendues à des crochets métalliques, le froid en moins. Sasori devait baisser la tête pour les éviter et Naruto dut suivre son exemple.

« 'fais pas gaffe aux fringues, j'aime pas ranger. »

Sasori s'assit sur son lit, posa la bouteille de soda sur le meuble-bureau à sa tête et ouvrit sa canette de bière avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Naruto n'osa pas s'asseoir à côté de lui aussi s'installa-t-il par terre, sans trop bouger les affaires de son hôte.

« Dois-je préciser que tu peux faire comme chez toi ? soupira Sasori.  
- Si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation, je risque de tout ranger, sourit Naruto, mal à l'aise.  
- A quoi bon ? Ce sera à nouveau le bordel dans peu de temps alors ranger est une perte de temps. »

Naruto était bien d'accord mais ses parents avaient toujours tenu à ce que sa chambre soit rangée. Ils disaient qu'on se sentait mieux dans une chambre propre et ordonnée et Naruto commençait à les croire. Il avait fallu qu'il soit assis à côté d'un caleçon sale ne lui appartenant pas pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Tu construis des pantins ? »

Sasori posa sa canette et leva la tête au plafond. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se lever.

« Je fais mieux que ça. »

Il décrocha une marionnette de ses fils et elle tomba à terre dans un bruit de bois s'entrechoquant. Naruto fut un peu étonné du soin très relatif que Sasori apportait à ses créations. A sa grande surprise, la marionnette se redressa toute seule, se dépliant pour acquérir toute sa hauteur. Elle devait bien faire un bon mètre et bougeait comme un être humain, marchant de droite à gauche, s'inclinant poliment face à Naruto qui baissa la tête par habitude. Sasori rit, les mains dans le dos.

« C'est une sorte de robot ? demanda Naruto en se redressant.  
- Non, ce n'est que du bois et du métal. Il n'y a pas de moteur à l'intérieur et encore moins d'informatique. Je déteste ça.  
- Mais comment fais-tu pour le faire fonctionner ? Tu ne le touches pas et il n'y a pas de fil !  
- C'est ça, ma spécialité. »

Sasori sortit ses mains de derrière son dos et bougea légèrement les doigts. Le pantin s'assit sur ses talons et s'inclina si bas que son front toucha le parquet dans un « poc » sonore. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'est... de la magie ? Un pouvoir paranormal ?  
- Non. N'importe qui est capable de ça, assura Sasori en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit. »

Le pantin se releva aussitôt et alla prendre la bouteille de soda pour la donner à Naruto.

« Regarde le bout de mes doigts et plisse les yeux. »

Naruto s'exécuta. Il ne vit rien au début puis il perçut quelque chose alors que Sasori bougeait un peu l'index. Il y avait comme une espèce de fil très très fin, plus fin qu'un cheveu, déformant légèrement ce qu'il voyait. Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est quoi ?  
- On appelle ça du chakra.  
- Cha... kra ?  
- Hum. C'est une énergie et un fluide que l'on obtient à force d'entraînement physique et mental. Si tu arrives à le voir, c'est que tu n'es pas un cas désespéré.  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Naruto. Ça fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial ?  
- Ce n'est pas évident de le voir la première fois sans savoir ce que c'est et d'où ça vient, expliqua Sasori alors que le pantin retombait à terre, sans vie. Tu dois avoir une certaine ascendance te le permettant.  
- Deux de mes grands-parents sont étrangers.  
- Et les deux japonais appartiennent certainement à notre groupe.  
- Q-Quel groupe ? »

Sasori haussa un sourcil en regardant Naruto, à nouveau agacé.

« T'es vraiment con si tu n'as pas remarqué.  
- Remarqué quoi ? demanda Naruto, un peu vexé.  
- La raison pour laquelle notre lycée te paraît si bizarre, c'est parce que c'est une école qui forme "notre groupe". En d'autres termes, Konohagakure est une école pour ninja. »

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 10

Naruto n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sasori avait trouvé trop fatiguant de monter un futon dans sa chambre alors il avait partagé son lit mais, trop habitué à dormir seul, il avait pris toute la place. Et puis une mauvaise surprise avait pointé le bout de son nez au petit matin. Naruto s'était dit que ce n'était pas un drame, que ça arrivait à tous les garçons, qu'il était lui-même victime de ce genre de désagrément mais, il avait beau relativiser, ça ne réduisait pas la taille du problème.

Il se retrouvait donc à servir de peluche à Sasori et en présence d'une masse certaine pressant son postérieur. La sensation n'était pas du tout agréable et Naruto ne put que prier pour que le réveil sonne rapidement. Cependant, il n'avait pas vu la moindre horloge dans la maison la veille et Sasori ne portait pas de montre non plus. La seule indication de l'heure était la lumière à l'extérieur mais, comme la seule fenêtre donnait sur l'ouest et dans une petite cour en prime, ce n'était pas très efficace.

Soudainement, une tête blonde dépassa de l'escalier et Naruto reconnut Deidara. Le chef du Bang Bang Club sauta sur le plancher d'un coup de reins. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école mais un vieux bermuda en Jean's troué et un T-shirt d'un vert passé et taché.

« Il faut faire ça pour le réveiller, murmura Deidara en se rapprochant. »

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de Sasori et le garçon frissonna immédiatement, ouvrant les yeux par la même occasion.

« Putain, tu fais chier..., grogna Sasori en refermant obstinément les yeux.

- Debout, feignasse ! Il est six heures et je ne pense pas que notre petit nouveau apprécie sa position.  
- M'en fous. »

Deidara secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et tourna les talons.

« Vous ne restez pas ? geignit Naruto.  
- Nan, je passais juste réveiller c'bâtard, répondit Deidara en mettant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. J'ai encore des trucs à faire avant d'aller au bahut. Bon courage pour la suite ! »

Et il disparut d'un bond, faisant presque trembler toute la maison à l'atterrissage. Naruto entendit la porte de l'entrée se refermer un instant plus tard. Il bougea un peu, mal à l'aise. Sasori grogna pour signifier son mécontentement.

« J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, mentit Naruto.

- 'pas mon problème.  
- Ça va en devenir un rapidement... »

Sasori ne répondit pas mais ne laissa pas non plus Naruto sortir de ses bras. Le blond se tortilla un peu plus et Sasori resserra son étreinte. Il glissa son nez dans le cou de sa victime qui se tendit soudainement.

« Tu crois les rumeurs ? souffla Sasori.  
- Les... Les rumeurs ?  
- Hum. Sur moi.  
- Bah ça dépend lesquelles...  
- Celles qui disent que j'suis pédé. »

Naruto déglutit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi croire, en fait. D'un côté, il avait du mal à imaginer Sasori homosexuel vu son comportement agressif et macho. De l'autre, il s'habillait en fille à l'école et il l'avait déjà embrassé une fois et tripoté deux fois. Certes, les situations l'exigeaient à chaque fois mais Naruto pensait volontiers qu'ils auraient pu trouver d'autres solutions.

Sasori soupira et glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Naruto. Réaction immédiate : Naruto se tortilla et Sasori continua en le chatouillant, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver les gigotements. Naruto se retrouva vite face à Sasori, essayant de riposter mais le rouquin ne semblait pas craindre les chatouilles. Soudain, Naruto se vit piégé sous Sasori qui lui sourit sournoisement. Il bloqua les mains de Naruto au-dessus de sa tête sans forcer.

« T'y crois ? re-demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.  
- C'est pas drôle, répondit Naruto. »

Sasori resserra sa prise et Naruto eut un peu mal.

« Quand je pose une question, on me répond.  
- Que j'y croie ou pas, j'vois pas ce que ça importe. Je m'en fous, de tes préférences sexuelles.  
- Tu te rends compte de ta position, gamin ?  
- T'as le même âge que moi, fit Naruto sur un ton qui se voulait décontracté. Et puis tu veux me faire quoi ? Sois pas ridicule.  
- J'pourrais te baiser.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Disons que ça pourrait être un moyen pour toi de réussir ton épreuve.  
- Pas moyen. J'ai rendez-vous avez Tayuya jeudi soir prochain. »

Sasori haussa un sourcil.

« Alors c'est ça que tu manigançais avec Yamanaka... T'es plus malin qu'il n'y paraît. »

Naruto se garda bien d'avouer que c'était l'idée d'Ino. Sans elle, il en serait toujours au même point : nulle part. Sasori lui lâcha les mains et sortit du lit aussitôt. Il récupéra son uniforme avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier. Naruto supposa qu'il allait se laver et profita de ce petit répit pour souffler. Il avait cru un instant que Sasori était sérieux. Ça l'avait un peu refroidi de le voir comme ça. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Sasori était bien plus fort que lui, ce n'était plus à prouver, et Naruto était à peu près sûr qu'il n'hésiterait pas à être violent si jamais on lui refusait quoi que ce soit. Il l'imaginait mal gentil et délicat dans ce genre de situation. Naruto frissonna. Il ne devait plus penser à ça.

Il se leva et descendit dans le salon. Un sac en papier portant son nom l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine à côté de deux bentou. Naruto regarda dans le sac et vit un uniforme de leur école.

« C'est à Deidara, informa Sasori en sortant de la salle de bain. Celui qu'il avait l'année dernière. Ça devrait être bon pour la taille. Enfin, pas au niveau des épaules et il te faudra peut-être une ceinture mais ça reste un uniforme.  
- Merci.  
- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, répondit le rouquin en ouvrant un placard. Hum, tu sais cuisiner ?  
- J'me débrouille.  
- Bon, alors on ira faire des courses ce soir, y'a rien dans cette baraque. Tu petit-déjeunes d'habitude ?  
- Si j'ai le temps.  
- Moi pas. File t'habiller, on part dans cinq minutes. »

Naruto hocha la tête, prit l'uniforme et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Les cours ne commençaient qu'à huit heures et demie et il était à peine six heures et quart. Il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour rejoindre le lycée alors qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ? Il se lava rapidement, se sécha aussi vite et enfila l'uniforme qui était effectivement un peu grand pour lui. Ça l'étonnait assez car Deidara était plus petit que Sasori, à peine plus grand que Naruto lui-même. Le blond se dépêcha lorsqu'il entendit Sasori l'appeler de l'entrée. Il se précipita pour enfiler ses chaussures et suivit son camarade dehors, sans fermer la porte de la maison. C'était à peine si Sasori avait poussé le portail en partant.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment dans un silence confortable, s'éloignant peu à peu de la ville pour commencer à grimper une colline par un vieil escalier fait de pierres inégales et usées. Naruto trouva la montée difficile malgré ses habituelles courses contre la montre pour arriver à l'heure au lycée. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il montait quotidiennement sur cette colline mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus raide et les escaliers tordus ralentissaient la progression. Les grands arbres aux troncs massifs et élancés donnaient une ambiance particulière à l'endroit, imposant le silence et le calme. On entendait plus les oiseaux que le murmure de la ville pourtant à quelques centaines de mètres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet de la colline. Naruto se retourna pour contempler la vue mais elle était malheureusement bouchée par les arbres. Un peu déçu, il reporta son attention sur une vieille bâtisse à l'allure austère. Les larges toits de tuile étaient supportés par des charpentes massives faites de troncs entiers, polis par le temps. Les planchers étaient cirés, les façades d'un blanc impeccable, les bois patinés. Naruto supposa que c'était un temple, pourtant il n'y avait de portail torii nulle part.

« On est où ? osa-t-il demander.  
- Chez Deidara, répondit Sasori en poursuivant son chemin. »

Naruto le suivit, un peu surpris. Il imaginait mal Deidara en fils de bonze, surtout avec ses cheveux décolorés et sa passion pour les vêtements bizarres. Ils passèrent derrière la maison pour arriver dans un jardin ravagé. Plus rien n'était entretenu de ce côté-là : le sol de terre était inégal, on trouvait des buissons sauvages et des mauvaises herbes, les vieux bassins étaient à sec et à moitié explosés. Naruto fut à peine surpris de voir Suigetsu, Sai et Kankuro dans ce terrain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! »

C'était Kankuro qui avait réagi le premier en voyant Naruto. Sasori haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur la galerie.

« Je lui ai dit, lâcha-t-il. »

Suigetsu et Sai se regardèrent un instant mais ne dirent rien. Ce fut à nouveau Kankuro qui prit la parole.

« Le chef est au courant ?  
- Que ce soit avec ou sans son accord, ça revient au même, répliqua sèchement Sasori. Naruto s'en était déjà rendu compte de toute façon. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils mais hocha quand même la tête lorsque Sai et Suigetsu le regardèrent. Visiblement, ça ne se faisait pas de hurler sur les toits qu'on était ninja. Il le comprenait tout à fait et regretta un peu le mensonge de Sasori. Il regrettait de toute façon tout ce qui s'était passé durant le mois en cours alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

« J'croyais que l'entraînement ne commencerait pour lui que pendant les vacances, se renfrogna Kankuro. Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'entraîne pas encore qu'il n'a pas le droit de regarder un entraînement. Et si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de toi ma marionnette, fais comme si Naruto n'était pas là et retourne à ce que tu faisais. »

Kankuro tiqua en grimaçant avant de partir tout simplement. Suigetsu marmonna un truc et prit la même direction. Quant à Sai, il sourit et se rapprocha un peu de Sasori pour récupérer son cartable.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois apte à prendre de telles décisions.  
- Je ne pense pas que ton avis m'intéresse. »

Sai sourit un peu plus et partit à son tour sans même adresser un regard à Naruto. Celui-ci hésita à prendre la parole mais se lança quand même.

« Ça veut dire que vous deviez garder le secret longtemps ?  
- Je crois qu'il est important que tu comprennes ce que je t'ai dit, répondit Sasori sans s'intéresser à la question. Tout le monde se fout de toi au lycée parce que tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe malgré les indices. Ça joue aussi en ta faveur puisque tu t'es ainsi attiré la sympathie de certaines personnes. Je pense aux filles de la classe, à Aozora et au délégué quand je dis ça. Tu es le petit naïf de service, celui dont on ne se méfie pas. C'est un avantage dont tu dois tirer profit à partir d'aujourd'hui. Compris ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. En gros, Sasori lui demandait d'agir comme d'habitude tout en sachant qu'il n'était plus le même. Dire qu'il n'avait joué que des rôles de figuration dans les pièces de théâtre à l'école primaire...

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avant l'école si plus personne ne s'entraîne ? Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici alors que Deidara-senpai n'a pas l'air d'être là ?  
- Deidara reviendra forcément, informa Sasori en croisant les jambes. Je vais l'attendre et toi tu vas faire des pompes. »

Naruto rit un peu mais s'aperçut que Sasori était très sérieux. Il lâcha son sac et commença à faire des pompes.

Deidara arriva une grosse demi-heure plus tard, transpirant et sale. Sasori le suivit à l'intérieur tandis que Naruto avait pour ordre de continuer ses pompes. Heureusement, il avait une assez bonne condition physique ainsi que des bras et un dos musclés. Son entraîneur avait toujours insisté sur le renforcement musculaire, ce qui payait aujourd'hui. Les deux aînés ressortirent un quart d'heure plus tard et partirent en faisant à peine signe à Naruto. Ils discutèrent tous les deux de choses qui n'intéressèrent pas Naruto durant tout le trajet en bus jusqu'à la colline qu'ils montèrent tranquillement.

Arrivés devant le portail, ils s'arrêtèrent et Deidara jeta sa cigarette par terre pour l'écraser. Une brise chaude souleva quelques poussières. Étrangement, Naruto n'éprouva aucune peur, même si Uchiha était là, quelque part. Ce type lui faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose et il l'aurait facilement trouvé pathétique s'il n'avait pas été son punching-ball personnel.

« A propos, Naruto. »

Naruto se tourna vers Deidara. Il avait complètement oublié de le remercier pour l'uniforme !

« Ah, merci senpai pour..., commença-t-il en s'inclinant soudainement.  
- J'en ai plus besoin de toute façon mais c'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler, à toi et ta gueule déformée.  
- Je le trouve pas trop gonflé, coupa Sasori en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il récupère vite, en fait.  
- Heureusement vu sa propension à s'en prendre plein la tronche, railla Deidara. Enfin bon, arrête de me couper, bâtard ! Je disais donc : comme l'épreuve de Sasori est comme qui dirait dans la poche, je vais t'informer de la dernière que tu devras surmonter avant les vacances. »

Naruto inspira calmement, sans trembler ou défaillir. Son regard était déjà plus dur, plus déterminé malgré ses hématomes et sa lèvre explosée. Cette attitude plut à Deidara.

« Tu dois récupérer ton uniforme qui se balade actuellement sur les fesses d'Uchiha.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, intervint Sasori.  
- Je sais mais c'est moi le chef, je fais ce que je veux, répliqua Deidara en passant le portail. Qui m'aime me suive ! »

A leur grande surprise, ce fut Naruto qui lui emboîta le pas le premier, sans dire un mot. Deidara et Sasori furent étonnés de tant d'assurance et préférèrent en rire que de s'en inquiéter. Naruto marcha ainsi jusqu'à sa salle de classe où la plupart des élèves était présente malgré la matinée qui commençait par une heure d'étude non-obligatoire. Sasuke était là, assis à sa place, lisant un vieux livre sans faire attention au reste du monde. Naruto passa devant lui en l'ignorant, rejoignant sa place sans rien dire. Sasori entra par l'autre porte alors que Naruto s'asseyait à sa place.

« Bonjour l'ambiance de merde, lâcha-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Gaara se leva alors que Sasori posait son sac sur son bureau.

« Reste à ta place, merdeux. Je suis pas d'humeur à t'humilier ce matin. »

Gaara ne s'assit pas et Sasori sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il préféra prendre les devants en se plantant devant l'autre rouquin qui avait bien une tête de moins que lui.

« J'ai dit : reste à ta place, merdeux. »

Sasori eut droit à un regard noir comme première réponse. La deuxième fut beaucoup plus comme il l'attendait : un poing dans l'estomac. Enfin, qui aurait dû atterrir dans son estomac s'il n'avait pas esquivé. Gaara sembla glisser sur quelque chose et s'effondra au sol en bousculant les bureaux et les élèves, en particulier Hinata. Sasori s'écarta et Naruto reconnut la position de sa main : il avait utilisé ses fils de chakra directement sur Gaara pour le faire tomber ! Naruto réalisa soudainement pourquoi Sasori était si craint dans l'école et ce qui faisait sa force : il pouvait contrôler les gens comme des marionnettes !

« T'envoies tes subalternes faire le sale boulot, Uchiha ? demanda Sasori visiblement prêt à en découdre plus sérieusement. J'espère que c'est toi qui suces si le client n'est pas content de tes petites protégées. »

Sasuke marqua calmement sa page tandis que Gaara se relevait puis se tourna vers le fond de la classe.

« Visiblement, ta pute n'a pas transmis le message, répondit Sasuke en souriant. »

Sasori fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il se détendit, secouant la tête d'un air désinvolte.

« Je vois, tu as fait une déclaration de guerre au Bang Bang Club par l'intermédiaire d'un type qui n'en fait pas partie. T'es doué, y'a pas à dire.  
- Uzumaki fait partie du Bang Bang Club, répliqua Sasuke. Vos stupides épreuves ne sont pas un test d'entrée, c'est du bizutage. Je suis au courant.  
- Quelqu'un t'a raconté des cracks et toi tu ne marches pas, tu cours, résuma Sasori en haussant les épaules. Tu mérites bien ton surnom. »

Sasuke se contenta de sourire et Naruto le trouva bien plus sûr de lui que la veille. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour qu'il soit aussi confiant. Voyant que la petite rixe était terminée, Sasori s'assit mais resta sur ses gardes. Cela surprit Naruto. D'habitude, Sasori ne restait jamais en classe durant les heures d'études, mêmes obligatoires. En fait, il séchait régulièrement les cours et selon une logique qui lui échappait mais il semblait collé à sa chaise à ce moment.

Contrairement à leurs habitudes, Shino, Hinata et Sasori ne jetèrent rien par terre durant l'étude. Ils ne commencèrent que lorsque Asuma-sensei arriva pour dispenser son cours de sciences sociales mais avec beaucoup de prudence à chaque fois. C'était tellement évident que même Naruto s'en aperçut. Quelque chose de dangereux planait dans la salle. Asuma-sensei fut beaucoup moins désinvolte que d'habitude, ne rêvassant pas et n'interrompant pas son cours pour fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre. Il surveillait visiblement les mouvements des uns et des autres.

Kurenai-sensei s'aperçut aussi très vite de l'ambiance de la salle et resta encore plus prudente que d'habitude. Elle envoya Gaara faire des photocopies inutiles pendant un moment tellement ses regards noirs étaient difficiles à supporter - et encore, ils n'étaient pas dirigés vers la jeune femme. La matinée se passa ainsi : dans la tension et la suspicion. Naruto, déjà fatigué par sa nuit blanche et ses pompes, fut éreinté par ces quelques heures. Il remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait à la sonnerie annonçant la pause du déjeuner.

C'était sans compter Sasori qui le traîna aussitôt sur le toit avec leurs bentou. La place était déjà investie par le reste du Bang Bang ainsi que par tout le clan Zhu Que, minus Shino et Hinata qui arrivèrent un peu après. Neji était là, un peu abimé : il avait quelques bleus et un bandage autour du poignet gauche. Le dénommé Rock Lee tirait une tête d'enterrement. Quant à Tenten, c'était elle la plus amochée. Naruto remarqua que Shino et Hinata portaient aussi les séquelles d'une bagarre.

« On ne fume pas dans l'école, avertit Neji alors que Deidara s'allumait une cigarette.  
- Je t'emmerde, monsieur le président du conseil des étudiants de mes deux, répondit le leader du Bang Bang Club. D'ailleurs, vous faites quoi à part vous branler dans ce conseil des étudiants qui sert à rien ? Oh, peut-être que vous soignez les bobos que Sasuke-chan vous inflige à lui tout seul ?  
- Ferme-la, conseilla Neji. Si nous nous étions consultés...  
- Tout le monde sait que ça ne se serait jamais produit, coupa Sasori à la place de son chef. Chacun sa merde. Vous vous êtes ridiculisés, tant pis pour vous.  
- Ce n'est effectivement pas maintenant qu'il faut venir pleurer devant les grandes personnes, railla Deidara. Le Bang Bang Club a réussi, Zhu Que a échoué. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Neji serra les poings et fusilla du regard Deidara qui tirait avidement sur sa cigarette.

« Unissons-nous pour rétamer les Tengu, proposa Neji.  
- On n'a pas besoin de vous, répondit Deidara. Et c'est pas Shikamaru qui va être aussi offensif. Vous êtes seuls, en position de faiblesse, et tu voudrais qu'on vous aide ? Tu prends des trucs vachement forts, mec.  
- C'est la guerre totale que vous aurez alors, intervint Shino en se tournant vers Naruto.  
- Il n'est là que pour déjeuner tranquillement, s'interposa Sasori.  
- S'il se fait tabasser par Uchiha, c'est son problème, pas le vôtre, non ?  
- Sasori craque pour les p'tits blonds, rit Deidara. Il n'a rien à voir avec nous ou certaines humiliations. N'est-ce pas, mon petit lapin ? »

Ce ne fut pas Neji qui attaqua mais Rock Lee, si vite que Naruto vit à peine ce qu'il se passait. Deidara se baissa souplement pour éviter un coup de pied qui aurait fait très mal. Le blond recula précipitamment alors que Suigetsu et Sai semblaient prêts à prendre la relève. Neji leva la main et Rock Lee retourna à sa place, furieux. Naruto l'avait toujours vu comme un ahuri avec ses yeux bizarres, sa coupe au bol ridicule et ses sourcils épais mais il ne devait pas être un adversaire facile à battre si deux membres du Bang Bang Club se mettaient après lui.

« Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à déclarer une guerre totale maintenant, expliqua calmement Deidara en récupérant sa cigarette qui était tombée. D'une part, les vacances commencent à la fin de la semaine. Ensuite, vous ne pourrez pas vous battre contre nous et les Tengu en même temps. Aozora ne vous suivra pas et ne prendra pas non plus parti pour nous ou Uchiha et ses fiottes. Quant aux quatre mineurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils vous suivent non plus. Les associations ? 'bougeront pas jusqu'au tournoi. Je te croyais intelligent, Hyuuga, mais tu n'es en fait qu'un petit branleur. »

Naruto déglutit. Deidara n'était visiblement pas qu'un « j'm'en foutiste », il avait calculé les conséquences de son attaque sur Sasuke. Quelque chose l'intrigua.

« Pourquoi Zhu Que n'en a pas fait autant lorsque Neji-san a été attaqué par Uchiha, quand je suis arrivé ? »

La question posa problème. Neji fronça les sourcils et attrapa Naruto par le col.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?!  
- Il n'insinue rien, coupa Sasori en attrapant le poignet de Neji avec force. Lâche-le.  
- C'est pourtant évident, pouffa Deidara. Zhu Que n'a pas les moyens de gagner face à Tengu.  
- C'est faux, répliqua Neji avec force.  
- Alors foutez lui sur la gueule et on en parle plus. On n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Nous, on a réussi à l'enterrer. Pas longtemps mais ce p'tit con a bouffé les pissenlits par la racine.  
- C'était des chrysanthèmes, rappela Sasori en se tournant vers Deidara.  
- J't'avais dit qu'il nous fallait des pissenlits, renchérit le leader du Bang Bang Club. Ma putain de blague aurait marché comme ça, connard !  
- J't'emmerde, blondasse.  
- Tu me cherches, tapette ?! »

Naruto n'osait rien dire malgré sa position. Neji le tenait toujours et ce n'était visiblement pas Sasori qui allait le protéger s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit - il était trop occupé à s'engueuler avec Deidara. Tout le Club semblait avoir lâché l'affaire, personne n'était plus sur ses gardes excepté Kankuro. Neji poussa finalement Naruto et quitta le toit, ses subordonnés sur les talons. La porte claqua derrière Shino, ce qui mit fin à la dispute des deux fortes têtes du Club.

« Ils ont essayé de tabasser Uchiha aussi hier ? demanda Naruto en remettant son col en ordre.  
- Ouais et ça a foiré, résuma Deidara en jetant son mégot par dessus le bord du toit. Le principe de la vengeance, c'est qu'on inflige la même chose, si ce n'est plus, à l'agresseur précédent et pour ça ils l'ont bien dans le cul.  
- Neji n'a pas attaqué seul, continua Kankuro. Il s'est foutu la honte à rameuter les autres alors que ça se jouait entre Uchiha et lui.  
- Il n'y a pas de honte et pas d'honneur quand on est ninja, rectifia sèchement Deidara. On s'en tape de ça, le principal c'est d'arriver à nos fins. Compris, Naruto ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête. Les attaques en traître étaient donc autorisées et ça ne l'étonna pas. Après tout, Shino et Hinata avaient piégé Kiba d'une façon assez particulière. Naruto se jura de ne plus jamais se retrouver seul avec Hinata, surtout pas à partir de cet instant.

« A part ça, poursuivit Deidara, Naruto sait pour sa dernière épreuve puisque celle de Sasori est pratiquement terminée.  
- Et son rendez-vous ? demanda Kankuro.  
- Jeudi soir, sourit Naruto en levant le pouce.  
- Ne refais plus jamais ça, l'avertit Sasori en lui tordant le doigt. _Jamais_.  
- Pourquoi ? geignit le torturé en essayant de se dégager.  
- Mes paroles sont celles de ton Dieu, ne les remets pas en question !  
- Bah ça va les chevilles, railla Deidara. Bref, on sait tous que notre petit chiot s'est fait latter hier - c'est pas comme si ça se voyait pas - et sa dernière épreuve consiste à récupérer l'uniforme que Sasuke lui a pris.  
- C'est une épreuve très difficile, se permit Suigetsu.  
- Et ça pue les grands principes comme "laver son honneur", compléta Sai.  
- 'faut bien qu'il se mette quelque chose sur le dos, expliqua Deidara en haussant les épaules. Il va pas porter mes fringues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, surtout pas s'il veut vraiment faire partie du Club. »

Sai parut suspicieux un instant mais sourit quand même, lâcha un « bien entendu » assez froid. Naruto avait l'impression que le vent avait tourné. Sai et Suigetsu avaient été plutôt compatissants envers lui depuis le début mais quelque chose avait changé depuis la veille. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son non-vote contre Kankuro ? Ou bien parce qu'il s'était fait tabasser ou encore pour son arrivée chez Deidara le matin même ? Il fallait aussi ajouter à la liste que le chef et Sasori semblaient l'avoir définitivement pris sous leur aile. Est-ce que Sai et Suigetsu ne supportaient pas les chouchous ? Naruto espéra que ce n'était pas ça - d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas être le chouchou de Sasori.

Deidara déclara ensuite qu'il était temps de manger et ne se préoccupa plus de tout ça. Naruto préféra cette attitude désinvolte mais il savait à présent que Deidara n'était pas le genre de type à tout prendre par-dessus la jambe. Certains mots de Sai lui revinrent en tête, à propos de ce qu'il laissait paraître, et tout prit plus de sens. Le déjeuner se passa calmement en dehors de la conversation passionnée qu'alimentèrent Sasori et Deidara à propos des nouvelles gammes de Converse, bien trop éloignées de l'esprit d'origine de la marque selon Sasori, pas encore assez customisées au goût de Deidara. Naruto ne leur fit pas remarquer que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ce genre de chaussures de toute façon.

Naruto préféra sécher les cours de l'après-midi plutôt que d'être confronté à Sasuke sans que Sasori soit présent. Il était évident qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la tronche s'il pointait le bout de son nez alors autant faire profil bas. Naruto retourna chez lui pour récupérer quelques vêtements puis alla chez Sasori. Il nettoya la cuisine, sortit les poubelles, aéra le salon et rangea la chambre avant de faire les courses. Il eut même le temps de préparer le dîner avant l'arrivée du travesti qui fut à la fois surpris et irrité par le tablier que Naruto portait.

« Dis donc, grogna Sasori, ça fait mauvais trip pervers, cette mise en scène...  
- Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de te plaindre, le gronda Naruto en agitant sa louche. Vivre dans un environnement saint est certainement meilleur que de respirer autant de poussières et de miasmes ! Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien, t'as une mine effroyable.  
- Oh ? On se rebelle... ? »

Naruto sourit d'un air roublard et Sasori préféra capituler. Il chercha quelques minutes des vêtements propres dans sa chambre (ils étaient simplement rangés à leur place mais c'était inhabituel) et redescendit à la cuisine. Voyant Naruto chantonner en découpant il ne savait quoi, Sasori ne put résister à l'envie de l'emmerder un peu. Il s'approcha par derrière de sa victime, glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt et se colla à lui. Naruto eut le réflexe de lâcher son couteau sur le plan de travail pour éviter un accident et vérifia qu'ils étaient à distance respectable de la marmite de curry qui mijotait tranquillement.

« Tu ne me l'as pas demandé mais je préfère te prendre toi plutôt qu'un bain avant le dîner, susurra Sasori à l'oreille de Naruto.  
- C'est pas drôle, râla le blond en essayant de se dégager. Tu vas me faire ce coup matin et soir ?  
- Je refuse rarement de tirer un coup. »

Naruto sentit la main droite de Sasori descendre jusqu'à son entre-jambe, passer sous l'élastique de son short, effleurer la naissance de son pubis. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sasori allait bien s'arrêter ! Après tout, il allait toujours plus loin dans la provocation et ce n'était là qu'une étape de plus. En vérité, il le testait certainement ! Sasori voulait voir quand il allait le repousser, c'était juste un jeu pour lui.

La belle théorie de Naruto vola en éclat lorsque Sasori prit avec force la verge de son protégé. Naruto voulut se retourner pour le repousser mais Sasori le plaqua contre le plan de travail tout en entamant un massage assuré qui dénotait d'une certaine expérience. De son autre main qu'il dégagea du torse de Naruto, il maintint le blondinet contre le plan de travail, par la nuque, et pressa légèrement l'artère jugulaire amenant le sang au cerveau pour le calmer un peu. Naruto ne se débattit rapidement plus, se détendit et gémit dans un état second. Sasori le trouva un peu rapide mais préféra se taire sur le sujet, retirant sa main tachée qu'il nettoya avec soin à l'eau courante. Il sourit à Naruto quand celui-ci rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu peux considérer que tu n'as plus à sortir avec Tayuya jeudi soir, l'informa Sasori. Et comme je trouve l'épreuve de Deidara trop difficile pour toi, je t'aiderai à récupérer ton uniforme. »

Et Sasori s'enferma finalement dans la salle de bain. Naruto glissa au sol et appuya sa tête contre le bois des tiroirs, fermant les yeux. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et bêtement satisfait en même temps. Son sexe le chatouillait encore mais sa tête essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il ne parvint qu'à aligner une question : est-ce que ça comptait comme sa première fois ?

_A suivre_


	11. Chapitre 11

Deidara trouva Naruto dans le salon, sous une couverture sortie du placard. La maison était étrangement propre et rangée et Naruto avait dormi dans le salon. Étrange, étrange... Il le réveilla d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac puis grimpa à l'étage pour faire de même avec Sasori. Le marionnettiste fut beaucoup plus prompt à réagir. Il agrippa la cheville de Deidara et le mit à terre sans difficulté.

« Yo ! lança joyeusement Deidara. Va te branler, ça ira mieux après.  
- Je vais te trouer et ça ira mieux après, grogna Sasori en se rasseyant dans son lit.  
- Pourquoi le nain dort en bas ?  
- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? »

Deidara sourit en coin et se releva d'un coup de reins.

« Les bentô sont à la cuisine. On s'retrouve chez moi. »

Sasori marmonna son accord tout en tirant la couverture au-dessus de la tête.  
En bas, Naruto, bien qu'encore mal réveillé, s'était déjà affairé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il salua Deidara tout en bâillant, lui proposant du café par la même occasion.

« Tu ferais mieux de manger après l'entraînement, l'informa Deidara en acceptant la tasse. J'dis ça parce que ça sert à rien de vomir ce qu'on a mangé dans l'heure.  
- Pourquoi je vomirais ? marmonna Naruto en ouvrant une bouteille de lait.  
- Parce que, répondit très sérieusement Deidara. T'es encore un bizut et tu n'as reçu aucun entraînement digne de ce nom pour l'instant alors je vais être gentil avec toi et ne pas te faire subir ce que je réserve à mes sous-fifres. Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur, je te laisse choisir qui te fera une démonstration. Alors, tu préfères que ce soit Suigetsu, Sai ou bien Kankurou qui gerbe ce matin ? »

Naruto avala le quart de la bouteille de lait avant de la reposer dans le réfrigérateur. Il étudia sérieusement la question une bonne minute avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de choisir qui allait se faire tabasser de bon matin ! Il récupéra ses toasts que le grille-pain venait de libérer et s'installa à table, en face de Deidara qui prenait ses aises, affalé sur sa chaise.

« Pourquoi pas Sasori ?  
- Ça sent la querelle d'amoureux, grogna Deidara. Tabasse ta meuf tout seul mon grand.  
- Pourquoi ne proposez-vous pas de prendre Sasori pour votre démonstration de force ? insista Naruto. Est-ce parce que vous ne pouvez pas le battre ? »

La table éclata sous le regard calme de Naruto, faisant face à Deidara qui ne semblait plus du tout de bonne humeur. Le beurrier, le pot de confiture, les verres de jus de fruits et les tasses à café se brisèrent sur les terres cuites de la cuisine, dans un grand fracas. Les bentô se répandirent au sol. Deidara n'avait que donné un coup de poing à la table, Naruto le savait et il imaginait facilement que ce n'était rien du tout pour un type comme lui. A ce train-là, c'était lui qui allait faire le sac de sable mais cette réaction confirmait ce qu'il pensait : Deidara ne voulait pas se battre contre Sasori. Le sens de l'amitié leur faisant défaut, ce n'était certainement pas pour une question de _best friend forever_ ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna Sasori en pointant le bout de son nez dans la cuisine. P'tain, on a fait le ménage hier !  
- _J'ai_ fait le ménage, rectifia Naruto sans quitter Deidara des yeux.  
- J'ai nettoyé tes cochonneries, sourit Sasori en mimant une masturbation de grande envergure. Oups, pardon, la tienne est pas aussi grande. »

Naruto se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Deidara se redressa, prenant toute sa hauteur pour jauger ce petit blond irrévérencieux. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! De quel droit s'adressait-il à lui de la sorte ?! Si ce connard de Sasori ne le chouchoutait pas autant, il l'aurait dézingué sur place et il n'aurait plus été question de nouveau membre dans le Bang Bang Club. Si ce connard de Sasori ne lui pétait pas le cul avec ses idées à la con, tout serait plus simple.

Deidara serra les poings. Il fallait qu'il soit réaliste : si Sasori n'était pas avec lui, le Club ne pourrait pas se permettre de la ramener autant. Pire : sa place dans les quatre majeurs serait remise en question. Deidara avait accepté ce sale bâtard en toute connaissance de cause et parce que ça servait ses intérêts. Se séparer de lui pour une broutille serait de la pure connerie. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches, retrouvant un air plus calme.

« Tu as raison, merdeux. Je ne peux pas me battre contre Sasori, admit Deidara. Nos conceptions de l'art ne peuvent que nous amener à un combat à mort et le règlement stipule qu'il est interdit de mourir, sous peine de renvoi. Donc nous ne nous battons pas. Ce n'est pas une question de force et pour te le prouver, je vais aligner les trois autres en même temps tout à l'heure. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Deidara tourna les talons sans laisser le temps à Naruto de redire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, cette histoire de renvoi pour cause de décès lui paraissait bizarre. Comment pouvait-on être renvoyé d'une école si on était mort ? Il était impossible de retourner à l'école après être mort alors pourquoi diable une règle aussi stupide régissait la vie de l'établissement ?!  
Voyant Naruto pédaler dans la semoule, Sasori rit de bon cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle... ? marmonna Naruto.  
- Tu es adorablement idiot, c'est tout. Si la table n'était pas cassée, je t'aurais volontiers pris dessus.  
- Att... attends un peu ! blêmit Naruto en se réfugiant contre le réfrigérateur. J-Je suis pas d'accord ! Et pour faire ce genre de truc, 'faut que tout le monde soit consentant !  
- Pas nécessairement.  
- Tu... Tu comptes me violer ?! M-Mon père est avocat, tu t'en tireras pas aussi facilement !  
- Oh, j'ai peur, se moqua Sasori. Certes, j'aime qu'on m'oppose un peu de résistance, reprit-il plus sérieusement, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à te forcer, rassure-toi. Ce ne serait pas amusant. »

Naruto crut faire une attaque cardiaque en comprenant le sous-entendu : Sasori pensait que c'était trop _facile_ de le faire plier alors il préférait ne pas essayer. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il tenterait de le forcer quand il serait un peu plus fort ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait continuer à le « taquiner » comme hier soir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui éclater la tronche ? Naruto s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se jura de ne plus jamais laisser une ouverture à Sasori.

A leur sortie de la maison, Naruto s'étonna de voir Sasori prendre directement le chemin de l'école. Il ferma le portail avant de rejoindre son camarade au petit trot.

« On ne va pas chez Deidara ?  
- Pourquoi faire ? bâilla Sasori. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour se faire les trois autres.  
- Mais il risque d'être en colère contre moi...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il a le sang chaud mais il sait redevenir raisonnable. »

Naruto hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Ils achetèrent des bentô en chemin puis montèrent sur la colline en discutant du devoir de mathématiques que Sasori n'avait pas fait et sur lequel Naruto avait planché une bonne partie de la nuit. Selon Sasori, il était inutile de se forcer au niveau scolaire quand on était capable de rétamer le prof' lui-même. Il n'accorda pas la moindre attention à son camarade quand il lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas capable de faire ça.  
Le portail était en vue lorsque Sasori tira Naruto derrière un poteau de signalisation sous les yeux curieux des rares passants. Ils s'accroupirent et Sasori fit mine de tirer sur sa jupe en paraissant outré qu'un garçon regarde sa petite culotte.

« Concernant ce boulet de Sasuke, commença le travesti, il faut que je te dise une chose : je refuse de tout faire. »

Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Sasori avait annulé ce stupide rendez-vous (bon, il avait quand même travaillé dur pour l'obtenir mais rien ne lui garantissait, en fait, qu'Ino lui avait vraiment arrangé le coup) et se proposait de lui récupérer son uniforme. Certes, le prix à payer pour cette aide ne lui avait pas plu, cependant Naruto était pieds et poings liés. C'était ça ou il pouvait dire adieu au Bang Bang Club. Il se doutait bien que Deidara ne supporterait pas une telle chiffe-molle dans son gang.

« A cause des vacances, poursuivit Sasori, nous n'aurons pas cours samedi matin aussi nous faut-il agir vendredi soir au plus tard. Nous avons donc trois jours pleins devant nous.  
- Tu as une idée ? demanda Naruto.  
- Absolument aucune. Cela dit, nos options sont réduites : on peut l'asticoter jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et tente de nous mettre sur la gueule, l'attaquer par surprise ou s'attaquer à une chose à laquelle il tient pour l'obliger à ouvrir sa garde. Je le connais assez et je sais qu'il est du genre à ne plus réfléchir lorsqu'il est énervé, il vaudrait mieux éviter l'attaque surprise.  
- Sakura-san, murmura Naruto.  
- Quoi ?  
- Sasuke tient à Sakura-san ! Quand je suis sorti avec Sakura-san, Ino, Tayuya-san et Hinata-san, il nous surveillait !  
- Tout le monde vous surveillait, rappela Sasori en souriant. C'était trop mignon de te voir, toi si naïf, entouré de quatre nanas qui ont plus de couilles que toi.  
- Oui, enfin, peut-être devrions-nous nous concentrer sur Sakura-san ! Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, en plus, ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.  
- Si tu le dis, marmonna Sasori. En tout cas, moi, elle peut pas me piffer. Tu vas devoir énerver Sasuke tout seul et j'interviendrai au bon moment. Oh, je préfère te prévenir : tu vas encore te prendre quelques coups.  
- Je m'y attendais...  
- T'inquiète, sourit Sasori en se relevant. Je connais plein de trucs pour te faire passer un moment agréable par la suite. »

Naruto montra clairement qu'il trouvait la plaisanterie de mauvais goût et Sasori n'en fut que plus content.  
Ils furent les premiers dans leur salle de classe et Sasori préféra s'éclipser pour laisser le champ libre à Naruto. La déléguée fut surprise de le voir de si bon matin à l'école mais n'en montra rien. Elle salua Naruto, inscrivit la date au tableau, mis quelques fleurs dans un vase, vérifia que tout était en ordre. Naruto, qui avait sorti son devoir de mathématiques, fit semblant de n'y rien comprendre (ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, en vérité) et Sakura vint lui proposer son aide spontanément quand elle eut terminé ses tâches.

« J'ai du mal à me concentrer quand je suis chez Sasori, avoua Naruto alors que Sakura lisait sa copie pour en souligner les fautes.  
- Tu vis chez lui ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air distrait.  
- Tu dois être au courant : mon père est allé à Tokyo parce que ma mère a été hospitalisée lundi. Et j'étais tellement amoché que Sasori m'a traîné chez lui. Il n'a pas l'habitude de vivre avec des gens alors il me monopolise quasiment tout le temps. Hier, on a joué aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à super tard et j'ai dû faire mon devoir après...  
- Tu devrais t'imposer un peu plus, c'est toi l'homme.  
- Sasori aussi est un garçon...  
- Oh, il ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna Sakura en levant les yeux de la copie.  
- Rien dit sur quoi ? »

Sakura pesa un instant le pour et le contre avant de se lancer.

« C'est sa punition, déclara-t-elle calmement. Sasuke-kun est chargé de l'entretien de la classe parce qu'il a désobéi à la trêve, c'est sa punition, et Sasori doit porter l'uniforme des filles, c'est la sienne.  
- C'est... très bizarre, grimaça Naruto. Qui a eu cette idée stupide ?  
- La directrice. »

La directrice, répéta mentalement Naruto en associant automatiquement une énorme paire de seins au visage qu'il gardait en souvenir. Drôle de femme.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour être puni de la sorte ? demanda Naruto en tentant d'oublier sa vision.  
- Il a failli tuer le professeur d'arts plastique, résuma Sakura. »

Ça expliquait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas arts plastique et pourquoi le Bang Bang Club avait pris possession de cette salle. Attendez ! Elle avait bien dit _failli tuer_ ?! Sakura, voyant Naruto devenir blanc comme un linge, fit un sourire réconfortant.

« Il est sorti de l'hôpital le mois dernier, rassure-toi.  
- Le... Le mois dernier...  
- Oui, c'est Kabuto-sensei qui me l'a appris. Ils habitent ensemble.  
- Ensemble ?!  
- Bah oui, c'est plutôt courant pour un couple.  
- Un...  
- En quoi cela t'étonne ? demanda innocemment Sakura. Tu vis chez Sasori.  
- Oui mais c'est juste pour cette semaine, se défendit Naruto en s'empourprant. O-O-On a pas ce genre de re-relation, tu vois ? J'veux dire, j'dors dans le salon, tout ça...  
- Tu sais, personne ne te jugera pour tes préférences sexuelles, dans notre école, expliqua la déléguée. Disons qu'on a une certaine ouverture d'esprit qui peut contraster avec le commun des mortels.  
- Je fais rien avec Sasori ! protesta vivement Naruto. Je suis pas attiré par les garçons ! Moi j'aime les filles à gros ni... »

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement et rougit d'avantage en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire devant Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang ?! Pourquoi ça se passait aussi mal ? Il avait prévu d'avoir une petite conversation anodine avec Sakura, de lui faire quelques compliments et de lui proposer de déjeuner ensemble, pas de se faire suspecter d'être homo !

« Ni-quoi ? demanda Sakura en penchant la tête sur le côté. Nichons ?  
- Euh... oui... Pardon !!  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est toujours pareil avec les adolescents, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Mais tu es très belle aussi, même si t'es plutôt plate !  
- Plate ? répéta Sakura en plaquant soudainement sa main sur le bureau. Parce que tu me trouves plate ?!  
- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'embrouilla Naruto. T'as des seins et c'est déjà bien...  
- Déjà bien ?!  
- Oui, enfin, c'est pas parce que tu as des petits seins que...  
- P'tits seins ?! hurla Sakura en prenant Naruto par le col. T'as envie de crever ou quoi ?! »

Naruto avait tout simplement peur. La douce et gentille Sakura s'était transformée en un monstre furieux, aux yeux lançant des éclairs et aux cheveux hirsutes. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle pouvait lui refaire le portrait en quelques instants et Naruto pria bêtement pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, même Sasuke, arrive dans la salle.

Soudain, Sakura lui attrapa le poignet et le tira hors de la classe, croisant au passage Shino et Hinata qui arrivaient. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie en traversant les petits groupes d'élèves matinaux. Sakura s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne puis ferma la porte à clé. Naruto se sentit comme un hamster face à un tigre affamé. Bien qu'il se sut trop petit pour l'intéresser, il allait quand même être dévoré en guise d'amuse-gueule. Reculant pour éviter Sakura qui tirait les rideaux, il buta contre un des deux bureaux réservés à Shizune-sensei et Kabuto-sensei. En un clin d'œil, Sakura était contre lui. Ça lui rappelait un assez mauvais souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée en regardant Sakura retirer son chandail.  
- Je peux passer l'éponge sur plein de choses mais pas sur ça !  
- Je-je-je suis désolé...  
- Pas d'excuse ! Comporte-toi en homme, ordonna-t-elle en arrachant sa cravate.  
- En homme ? »

Il ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit : Sakura l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La suite fut des plus confuses.

Naruto arriva juste après Kakashi-sensei qui l'envoya à sa place avec un devoir supplémentaire pour l'occasion (c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité). Sa cravate était de travers, ses cheveux plus en désordre que d'habitude et son odeur le trahissait manifestement. Il craignait un peu la réaction de Sasori mais celui-ci lui sourit en coin. A quelques places de là, Sakura était aussi impeccable qu'à l'accoutumée : bien droite, uniforme tiré à quatre épingles, cheveux soigneusement peignés ; Naruto avait peine à croire que cette même jeune fille qui s'efforçait d'être parfaite en tous points lui avait sauté dessus. Il était un peu déçu de sa première fois (sa _vraie_ première fois, ce qui s'était passé avec Sasori ne comptait pas). Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était imaginé et il se sentait minable.

La matinée lui parut longue et ennuyeuse. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie : s'esquiver jusqu'au gymnase pour prendre une douche dans les vestiaires. Cependant, Kurenai-sensei n'avait pas cru à son histoire de mal de ventre et lui avait elle aussi collé un devoir supplémentaire. A ce train-là, il allait passer ses vacances à plancher et il était sûr et certain que Deidara et Sasori ne l'entendraient pas de cette oreille.

La sonnerie du déjeuner le réconforta comme jamais. Plus qu'une heure et demie de sciences sociales et il serait libre. Cette seule pensée le fit littéralement bondir de sa chaise. Naruto s'évada dans le couloir tel un papillon emporté par un vent trop fort. Rejoindre la salle du Club lui assurerait quarante-cinq minutes de répit. Malheureusement, une main l'attrapa par le poignet et Naruto fut complètement coupé dans son élan. Il manqua de se rétamer au sol tout en se tournant pour engueuler Sa... Sakura !

« Déjeunons ensemble, Naruto, dit-elle avec un charmant sourire aux lèvres. »

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que toutes les attentions soient focalisées sur lui, pauvre petit Naruto qui sentait son cœur s'emballer. Déjà Sasuke s'approchait en fronçant les sourcils. Naruto bégaya une tentative de réponse que Sakura n'écouta pas. Elle se tourna vers son chef et le gifla sous les yeux étonnés de toute la classe.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Sasuke ne contesta pas, laissant Sakura entraîner Naruto au-dehors.

Il faisait une chaleur à mourir dans le petit parc à l'arrière du lycée. Naruto n'avait rien pu faire à part suivre son bourreau qui le nourrissait à présent de son bentô. Quelque part, Naruto était plutôt content de manger d'aussi bon petits plats avec une aussi jolie fille si attentionnée à ses côtés mais c'était aussi assez dérangeant quand on connaissait la situation dans laquelle il était. La mort l'attendrait certainement au premier carrefour et elle aurait l'apparence d'Uchiha Sasuke.

« Tu aimes ? demanda Sakura en lui présentant une petite saucisse en forme de poulpe devant la bouche.  
- C'est très bon, assura Naruto.  
- Tu as le droit de me contredire, tu sais ? »

Naruto préférait faire le petit toutou docile car Sasuke ne viendrait certainement pas l'emmerder tant qu'il serait avec Sakura.  
Avec Sakura ? Est-ce qu'ils formaient un couple ?

« Si tu veux, sourit doucement Sakura en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux.  
- J'ai...  
- C'est très facile de deviner à quoi tu penses, répondit-elle en reposant ses baguettes. Tu te demandais si on était ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi je te réponds : si tu veux.  
- Mais on est pas amoureux, lâcha Naruto.  
- Parce qu'il faut être amoureux pour coucher ensemble ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il en avait assez d'être pris pour le crétin de service, la gentille petite chose qu'on titille et qui se laisse faire. Les principes de ces "ninjas" allaient contre les siens et personne ne s'en souciait le moins du monde. D'accord, il devait s'intégrer mais était-il obligé de renier tout ce qu'il avait appris pour ce faire ? Était-il le seul à devoir faire des efforts ? Pourquoi personne n'essayait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ?

« Oui, il faut être amoureux ! répondit-il sèchement. On ne fait pas ça à la légère ! C'est pas une occupation pour passer le temps ! Est-ce que je suis le seul à penser ça ici ?! »

Sakura rit légèrement, d'un petit rire doux et plus agréable qu'une brise d'été. Naruto ravala sa colère.

« Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi, déclara Sakura sérieusement.  
- Mais je...  
- Si tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments envers moi, je m'arrangerai pour que tu en aies, poursuivit-elle. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- J'en dis que c'est tordu ! On ne tombe pas amoureux sur commande ! Plus j'y pense et...  
- Alors ne pense plus, coupa Sakura. »

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de se relever et d'épousseter sa jupe. Naruto en resta muet de surprise. Ils étaient à l'école, tout le monde avait dû voir ! Et puis ça ne se faisait pas de s'embrasser comme ça ! Fatigué de cette situation, il s'affala dans l'herbe sèche en se frottant énergiquement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

« C'est bon, elle est partie. »

Naruto releva la tête en entendant la voix de Sai et tenta de déterminer d'où venait cette voix. La seconde suivante, Deidara se retrouva devant lui, ayant visiblement sauté depuis l'arbre non loin de là. Suigetsu, Sai et Kankurou firent de même avant de se jeter sur Naruto pour une mêlée générale. Sasori arriva plus calmement, regardant la scène avec un certain amusement.

« Espèce de traître ! hurla Deidara. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ce matin ?!  
- Sasori m'a dit qu'on irait pas à l'entraînement, expliqua la voix étouffée de Naruto qui gisait sous les quatre garçons.  
- Sasori est un bâtard et c'est pas le chef ! Quand je dis que tu viens à l'entraînement, tu viens à l'entraînement ! Quand je dis que je défonce Suigetsu, Sai et Kankurou, je défonce Suigetsu, Sai et Kankurou ! Est-ce clair, newbie ?!  
- C'est clair, chef...  
- Bon. T'en es où ? demanda Deidara plus calmement. C'est pas l'uniforme de cette salope de Sakura qu'il faut récupérer, c'est celui d'Uchiha Sasuke, le roi des boulets ! C'est lui que tu dois te taper à l'infirmerie au petit matin ! »

Les quatre garçons rirent de bon cœur alors que Naruto regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé faire par Sakura. Tout le monde était au courant et tout le monde devait savoir qu'il y avait certainement mieux comme première fois. Deidara se releva, rapidement imité par Suigetsu, Sai et Kankurou. Ils étaient tous abîmés, avec des pansements et des bandages. Deidara avait mis ses menaces à exécution mais aucun de ses subordonnés ne semblait particulièrement mécontent de cet entraînement matinal. Naruto se releva tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasori : le travesti était lui aussi amusé par la situation. Naruto avait un peu craint qu'il ne lui fasse la gueule mais tout semblait aller à merveille pour Sasori. Peut-être était-il ravi que Naruto se soit si vite attiré les foudres de Sasuke.

« Ce soir, chez moi ! ordonna Deidara en enfonçant son doigt dans le torse de Naruto. C'est un ordre de ton merveilleux et imbattable chef. Il faut fêter ça !  
- Ça quoi ? demanda naïvement Naruto. »

Les autres membres du Club pouffèrent et prétextèrent l'obligation de retourner en classe pour ne pas répondre (comme s'ils respectaient la sonnerie d'habitude...). Sasori s'esquiva lui aussi, laissant Naruto retourner seul au bout du couloir du deuxième étage. Ils étaient barj', il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Cependant, cette soudaine bonne humeur ambiante lui avait chassé ses idées noires de la tête.

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à passer la porte de la classe, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il se retourna pour découvrir Sasuke le fixant intensément. Il ne semblait pas prompt à lui en mettre une aussi Naruto hocha simplement la tête tout en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Sasuke l'attrapa par le col et le traîna jusqu'aux toilettes. Naruto se voyait déjà étendu en sang sur le carrelage mais Sasuke se contenta de s'enfermer avec lui dans une cabine. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches au goût de Naruto qui refusait de s'asseoir sur la cuvette. Sasuke le regarda durant de longues minutes avant de glisser les mains dans ses poches.

« Ne crois pas que Sakura va rester avec toi, dit-il calmement. C'est moi qu'elle aime.  
- P't'être que je vais réussir à la conquérir, tenta bravement Naruto dont les genoux jouaient des castagnettes.  
- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je la baise quand je veux, qu'elle soit "avec" un autre type ou pas.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Sasuke eut un petit sourire, celui que Naruto détestait parce qu'il savait qu'il signifiait qu'il allait avoir des emmerdes dans très peu de temps.

« Abandonne l'idée de sortir avec elle et je te laisse la vie sauve, annonça clairement Sasuke.  
- Je sors avec Sakura si ça me chante, répondit sèchement Naruto. Menace-moi autant que tu veux, frappe-moi si ça te fait plaisir mais je n'ai pas à t'obéir.  
- Très bien. »

Le premier coup arriva sans que Naruto puisse le voir. Le poing de Sasuke s'enfonça dans l'estomac de sa victime qui s'écroula sur la cuvette des toilettes. Le coup suivant l'envoya contre la paroi de la cabine. Naruto saignait déjà, au niveau de la tempe. Sasuke, le voyant sonné, l'abandonna là sans plus lui prêter attention.

Ce fut Suigetsu qui le retrouva là après la fin des cours. Shizune-sensei lui conseilla d'emmener le blessé à l'hôpital. Elle était certes compétente mais elle n'avait pas le matériel adéquat pour ce genre de blessure. Après tout, c'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine que Naruto se retrouvait à demi-conscient après avoir reçu des coups. Suigetsu appela Deidara pour le prévenir qu'ils seraient en retard et, finalement, ce fut tout le Bang Bang Club qui se retrouva aux urgences, ce mercredi soir.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Naruto eut enfin l'autorisation de partir. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que les médecins n'appellent pas ses parents ni le service de sécurité car ses "amis" n'étaient pas très présentables.

La nuit lui parut fraîche et calme malgré la circulation : l'hôpital se trouvait à côté d'une grande avenue relativement récente qui reliait l'est à l'ouest de la ville. Naruto avait encore la tête lourde et les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Il n'était pas très sûr de marcher droit et il se serait certainement perdu si Sasori ne veillait pas à ce qu'il les suive.

Deidara n'avait pas laissé tomber ses idées de fête et les autres garçons étaient aussi partants pour une nuit blanche, même si Naruto devait se reposer. Ils allèrent tout d'abord dans une salle d'arcades puis au karaoke jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Naruto trouva étrange de les voir se comporter comme des adolescents normaux et dut reconnaître que Deidara était assez bon chanteur (il connaissait plein de génériques de dessins animés, qui plus est).

« 'faut qu'on rentre se changer, déclara Sasori alors que le soleil se levait. »

Ils s'étaient assis sur la berge de la rivière, mangeant un casse-croûte acheté en supérette et buvant des bières (Naruto n'y toucha pas). Le disque rouge du soleil commençait à les réchauffer et à chasser l'humidité du canal.

« Mouais, marmonna Deidara en s'allongeant. J'sècherais bien mais j'suis déjà limite en nombre d'absences. Et j'ai pas envie de devoir revenir à l'école pendant les vacances. Au fait, Sasori, t'as appelé ta vieille ?  
- On peut arriver quand on veut, se contenta de répondre Sasori. Mais on se démerde pour la bouffe et le trajet.  
- J'suis un peu à court de tunes, prévint Kankurou.  
- Comme d'hab', grogna Deidara. J'veux rien savoir, rajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux. Vous devez répondre présent à mon appel, un point c'est tout. C'est pas mon problème si vous êtes incapables de vous gérer. T'as qu'à bosser pour avoir de la tune, un point c'est tout. »

Kankurou baissa la tête et Naruto se sentit aussi mal que lui. Ses finances n'étaient pas au beau fixe non plus. Sasori l'avait sponsorisé depuis qu'il squattait chez lui mais, s'il devait payer pour un quelconque voyage, il devrait demander l'aide de ses parents.

Sasori se leva et tira Naruto à sa suite. Ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Sakura sur le pas de la porte, assise sur les marches, l'air froissé. Elle se releva, tira un peu sur sa jupe et sourit mais Sasori ne fut pas dupe une seconde : elle avait certainement passé la nuit sous le porche.

« T'espionnes ? demanda Sasori sur un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait rien contre une petite bagarre de bon matin.  
- Je suis venue chercher Naruto pour aller à l'école, expliqua Sakura.  
- A six heures du mat' ? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons. »

Sakura rougit de son mensonge et baissa la tête. Sasori la poussa sans ménagement pour rentrer chez lui, laissant Naruto et Sakura sur le pas de la porte. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Sakura remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille tout en regardant les dalles de l'allée.

« Pardon, c'est ma faute, s'excusa-t-elle en prenant bien garde que Sasori ne puisse pas entendre. Sasuke-kun n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, tu sais...  
- Assurément, grogna Naruto. »

Il voyait bien que Sakura se sentait coupable et que ce n'était pas du chiqué. Elle était réellement embarrassée par la situation et certainement bien plus encore par l'attitude de Sasuke. Naruto soupira, essayant de chasser ses ressentiments, puis s'assit sur les marches du perron tout en conseillant à Sakura de faire de même. Il lui demanda de tout lui expliquer, clairement et simplement. Alors Sakura raconta.

Elle connaissait Sasuke depuis longtemps, depuis l'école primaire. Leurs parents entretenaient de bonnes relations et laissaient souvent les deux enfants s'amuser ensemble. Sasuke était autrefois un gamin comme les autres mais il avait changé du tout au tout lorsque ses parents étaient morts. Balloté d'oncle en tante, il n'avait pas retrouvé de foyer dans lequel il eût pu espérer la paix de l'âme. Au collège, il était devenu une petite terreur et son charisme avait rassemblé autour de lui les premiers membres des Tengu, dont Sakura. Ils avaient acquis le respect des autres élèves et avaient eu quelques soucis avec les associations de ce lycée qui avaient entendu parler d'eux. Plusieurs bagarres avaient eu lieu et les Tengu en étaient sortis la tête haute. C'est pourquoi, à leur entrée au lycée, ils s'imposèrent très rapidement comme étant l'un des clans dominants. Le tournoi de fin d'année ne fut rien de plus qu'une formalité pour les Tengu et ils obtinrent réellement le statut de clan majeur à la rentrée en deuxième année.

Sakura expliqua que Sasuke avait pour ambition de tuer quelqu'un et que tous les combats qu'il déclenchait n'étaient que des répétitions, des entraînements. Sa condition de chef du plus puissant clan de l'école lui donnait toutes les opportunités possibles pour s'améliorer : il n'avait qu'à regarder avec insistance un membre d'un autre clan et le combat était assuré. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde qui lui opposait résistance. Bien sûr, les trois autres clans majeurs regorgeaient d'excellents combattants et Sakura reconnaissait que Sasuke n'était pas le meilleur d'entre eux. Seulement, il était trop sûr de lui, trop arrogant, pour se rendre compte de ses limites. Il se croyait invulnérable, intouchable, c'est pourquoi il se permettait de déroger aux règles de l'établissement. Avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, même aux coups les plus vils.

« Et toi, dans tout ça ? demanda doucement Naruto. »

Sakura perdit le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait repris durant son récit. Elle tira sur sa jupe pour en chasser un pli imaginaire.

« Moi, j'ai été choisie par Sasuke-kun. Pas parce que nous étions amis d'enfance mais parce que je valais mieux qu'Ino pour la place de second. Ino a quitté les Tengu lorsque Sasuke a pris cette décision et je suis devenue son bras droit, la personne sur laquelle il peut se reposer. »

Naruto avait du mal à imaginer que Sasuke puisse accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un, même à Sakura, après pareil récit. Étudiant avec soin les expressions de la jeune fille, il trouva le véritable sens de ses propos : Sasuke se servait de Sakura pour assouvir ses pulsions d'adolescent, tout simplement.

« C'est dégueulasse, lâcha-t-il amèrement. Qu'il te fasse ça...  
- C'est normal qu'il continue, avoua Sakura. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour le sauv... pour l'arrêter.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répliqua sombrement Naruto. »

Il serra la main de Sakura dans la sienne, lui répétant que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Lorsqu'il arriva en classe, Naruto trouva des chrysanthème sur sa table. Il entendit quelques rires provenant de derrière lui. Sasori lui tapota l'épaule.

« Tiens, tiens, ne sont-ce pas là les fleurs destinées à notre cher petit Uchiha Sasuke ? Il est tellement dans la merde financièrement qu'il est obligé de faire de la récup' ! Quelle déchéance pour la grande famille Uchiha. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et laissa Sasori vider le vase par la fenêtre. Une tension désagréable régna sur la salle, si bien que Zetsu-sensei préféra retourner en salle des professeurs plutôt que de dispenser son cours. Iruka-sensei fut plus téméraire et alla jusqu'à rappeler aux élèves qu'ils étaient là aussi pour étudier et non pas pour se lancer des regards noirs.

« Hinata-san, je vous prie de me suivre en salle des professeurs, annonça Iruka-sensei à la fin de ses deux heures de japonais. »

Personne n'y prêta attention, hormis Naruto qui regarda la jeune fille suivre docilement le professeur hors de la classe tandis que les élèves se préparaient à déjeuner. Sakura fut à son bureau avant même que Sasori ne se tourne vers lui.

« On déjeune ensemble ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.  
- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant, se rappela Naruto. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Sakura hocha la tête et l'informa qu'elle serait dehors, comme le jour précédent. Naruto la regarda partir d'un air absent, regard que nota immanquablement Sasori.

« Tu veux déjà lui faire des infidélités ? railla-t-il en se levant.  
- Je dois m'excuser auprès de Tayuya, marmonna Naruto. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de rendez-vous et normalement c'est ce soir.  
- Quel gentil petit garçon. J'suis sur le toit si tu me cherches, lâcha Sasori en croisant les bras derrière la tête tout en quittant la classe. »

Naruto prit son courage à deux mains et se leva à son tour. Il suivit hors de la salle le clan Aozora et héla Tayuya dans le couloir. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

« J'aimerais te parler une minute, demanda timidement Naruto. A propos de...  
- Tu peux le dire ici et devant tout le monde, répliqua sèchement Tayuya. Quitte à ce que tu te foutes de ma gueule, autant le faire en public, non ? »

Naruto rentra la tête dans les épaules et implora Ino du regard. Celle-ci fit non de la tête et s'esquiva avec Shikamaru et Chouji. Naruto et Tayuya n'étaient pas très loin de la classe, il serait facile à quiconque d'entendre leur conversation et il sentait que ça allait mal se passer. Inspirant à fond, il se lança :

« Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai tenir mon engagement de ce soir, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant très bas. J'avais l'intention de passer la soirée avec toi, je te le jure, mais les circonstances ont changé.  
- Les circonstances ? répéta froidement Tayuya. Parce que tu te tapes miss Je-sais-tout ? Dis voir, Uzumaki, t'as l'intention de te faire toutes les filles de la classe ? »

Naruto hocha la tête de gauche à droite. D'abord, c'était Sakura qui lui avait sauté dessus et personne n'était censé être au courant que Sasori lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Hinata et ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé à ses affaires. Quant à Ino, elle sortait officieusement avec Suigetsu. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Naruto n'aurait pas pu.

« Pas du tout...  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord, coupa Tayuya. Si je ne sors pas avec toi, j'aurai une dette envers Ino et ça va m'emmerder. Tout le monde a travaillé dur pour en arriver là : toi, Ino et même moi. Shikamaru et l'autre gros débile s'en sont mêlés aussi. Tu comprends ? T'emmerdes tout le monde alors tu ne peux pas te rétracter comme ça à la dernière minute !  
- Je suis désolé, répéta Naruto, toujours incliné. Je sais que je vous ai ennuyés mais je ne peux tenir mes engagements. »

Tayuya renifla, se tourna et partit à la suite de son clan. Naruto commença à se relever quand il eut compté dix pas mais, soudain, sentit une vive douleur dans la mâchoire. Il se retrouva par terre, encore une fois sonné par un coup vicieux. La lèvre inférieure en sang, il se releva pour voir que Tayuya lui avait balancé un coup de pied. Elle ne rajouta rien, partant pour de bon.

« T'aimes te faire tabasser. »

La voix traînante de Sasuke ne surprit même pas Naruto. Il ne lui prêta pas attention, préférant aller tout de suite à l'infirmerie pour éviter de mettre du sang partout.

C'était étrange, pensa Naruto en arrivant devant la porte. Ce coup ne lui faisait rien. D'accord, il avait eu mal sur le moment et il n'était pas bien sûr de la solidité de sa mâchoire après ça mais le fait que Tayuya l'ait frappé ne le dérangeait pas, comme il n'avait pu tenir rigueur à Sasuke la veille. Je deviens aussi taré que les autres, se dit-il en entrant.

Shizune-sensei lui appliqua une crème cicatrisante avant de mettre un petit morceau de pansement élastique pour que les bords de la plaie se touchent et puissent se ressouder plus rapidement. Naruto ne broncha pas et trouva même pratique que son uniforme fut noir : au moins, on ne voyait pas les taches.

Sakura n'avait pas entamé son déjeuner lorsqu'il la rejoignit sous l'arbre, dans l'arrière-cour. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant la sonnerie et Naruto n'avait vraiment pas faim aussi Sakura préféra sauter le repas. Ils retournaient en classe lorsqu'ils virent passer Hinata dans l'autre sens, l'air pressé. Elle ne leur accorda pas même un regard et semblait en nage. Naruto souffrait lui-même de la chaleur mais parce qu'il avait passé un moment dehors, sous le soleil meurtrier de cette fin de mois de juillet. Pourquoi Hinata, qui était restée à l'intérieur des bâtiments, était-elle aussi rouge ?

Voyant que Naruto s'attardait sur Hinata, Sakura prit le bras de son petit-ami et le tira en avant. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, Sakura pressa le pas. Naruto sentait que quelque chose clochait.

« Elle s'améliore, cette petite. »

Naruto s'arrêta net dans le couloir, malgré la force que mettait Sakura à le tirer de problèmes qui s'annonçaient copieux. C'était la voix d'Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei lui répondit qu'il était bien d'accord mais qu'il se lassait un peu ce jeu. Ils se turent en remarquant les deux élèves dans le couloir, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Que faites-vous là ? demanda Iruka sur un ton pas commode. La cloche va sonner !  
- Excusez-nous, s'excusa Sakura en tirant encore Naruto. »

Mais Naruto n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, même si sonnerie retentissait effectivement. Ses neurones fonctionnaient à plein régime et il savait que ça allait lui attirer de sérieux ennuis. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers les deux professeurs, l'air terrible.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
- Uzumaki-kun, coupa Kakashi en détachant bien les syllabes. Il est dans ton intérêt de savoir te mêler de ce qui te regarde uniquement. Retourne en classe ou ça va mal se passer pour toi. »

Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei tournèrent les talons après ces avertissements. Naruto, qui avait baissé la tête par réflexe, releva des yeux furieux vers ses professeurs qui s'éloignaient tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y avait pas que les élèves de pas nets dans cette école. Les professeurs eux-même étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

Ravalant difficilement les mots qu'il aurait voulu leur cracher au visage, il finit par suivre Sakura tout en se jurant de faire quelque chose pour Hinata. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ses affaires mais il ne pouvait pas non plus fermer les yeux sur ce qui venait de se passer. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était comme ça qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir dans cette école de fous, même s'il devait affronter les professeurs eux-mêmes.

« C'est la voie que je suivrai, pensa-t-il, hors de lui. C'est la voie que je suivrai. »

_A suivre..._

_**Rappel :** les chapitres de mes fics sont désormais sur mon site, Hors Service (voir lien sur mon profil - ça fait beaucoup de possessifs, keumême...), **une semaine** avant leur publication sur FFnet. On ne le dira jamais assez...  
_


	12. Chapitre 12

Enfin la fin de la journée. Naruto en avait marre : il s'était pris un coup de la part de Tayuya, Sasuke s'était foutu de sa gueule, il avait sauté le déjeuner et découvert par la même occasion que Hinata était en mauvaise posture à cause d'Iruka-sensei et de Kakashi-sensei. Le cours de sport de l'après-midi fut une véritable épreuve : Gai-sensei avait beau tenter de faire travailler tous ces jeunes gens en équipe, il y avait trop de fortes têtes pour que tout se passât bien. Résultat : Chouji, Kiba, Gaara et Naruto avaient fini avec quelques bleus et égratignures. Rien de bien méchant selon Shizune-sensei, l'infirmière de garde ce jeudi-là, mais Naruto commençait à en avoir ras la casquette de ressembler à un boxer sortant du ring.

L'idée de rentrer chez Sasori ne l'enchantait pas non plus : le travesti était étrangement de bonne humeur depuis que Naruto sortait avec Sakura, soit approximativement deux jours. Naruto s'était attendu à des regards noirs sur regards noirs accompagnés de remarques désagréables, voire de coups bas, mais non, Sasori était gentil, souriait, blaguait et ne pipait mot à propos de la petite amie. Naruto prévoyait une attaque surprise de la part de Sasori à tout moment et avait consciencieusement gardé un œil sur lui pendant les deux heures de sport (il n'avait pas envie de se recevoir un autre coup de coude, merci bien).

Pour parfaire le tableau, il ne restait à Naruto plus qu'une journée pour récupérer son uniforme que Sasuke avait toujours. Du moins le supposait-il. Peut-être Sasuke le gardait-il chez lui, sous clé, ou bien l'avait-il brûlé ? Dans ce cas, il ne pourrait rien faire sinon subir le courroux de Deidara. Aussi était-il arrivé à la conclusion suivante : il devait juste faire ce que Sasuke lui avait fait, c'est-à-dire lui voler son uniforme, et tant pis si ce n'était pas le bon. De toute façon, Naruto avait déjà prévu de commander de nouveaux vêtements à l'école, histoire d'avoir quelques uniformes d'avance, au cas où.

Sasori et Naruto étaient en compagnie du reste du Bang Bang Club, à mi-pente sur le chemin du retour, lorsque Sakura arriva derrière eux en courant. Deidara et les autres ne dirent rien, laissant simplement Naruto seul avec la jeune fille.

« Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, déclara Sakura, mais tu ne veux pas passer la nuit chez moi ? »

Naruto rougit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette invitation ? Ils avaient fait l'amour la veille, à l'infirmerie, et Sakura voulait remettre ça ce soir ? Chez elle, en plus ! Naruto ne se sentait pas prêt à remettre ça. D'accord, il était adolescent, endurant et tout ce que Sakura voulait mais c'était une question de principe : il n'avait pas l'intention de lui sauter dessus n'importe quand. Il n'était pas comme Sasuke. Il ne se servirait pas de Sakura !

« Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il précipitamment. J'veux dire, tu me plais et tout ça, là n'est pas la question, mais je veux pas...  
- De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna Sakura.  
- Eh bien de... trucs... comme hier...  
- Non, répliqua simplement la jeune fille. Je te demande un service.  
- Ça me rassure, souffla Naruto, parce que j'avais pas du tout envie de... Euh, donc, quel service ?  
- Passe simplement la nuit chez moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Sans raison particulière, sourit Sakura. »

Comprenant que Sakura ne lui dirait pas pourquoi, Naruto hésita un peu à accepter. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière puisque le Bang Bang Club l'avait traîné aux arcades et au karaoké malgré son petit passage aux urgences et il était vraiment fatigué. Devoir faire le garçon poli devant les parents de Sakura ne l'enchantait pas, il préférait se vautrer avec Sasori devant la télé et envoyer au diable la bienséance. Naruto se tourna vers le bas de la colline et vit que les cinq garçons ne se préoccupaient pas du tout de lui. Il était évident qu'ils partaient du principe que Naruto devait se démerder tout seul sur ce coup. Il finit par accepter.

La famille Haruno habitait un charmant pavillon à la sortie ouest de la ville, de style occidental, avec un petit jardin bien propret. La mère de Sakura fut surprise de la visite impromptue de Naruto qui s'excusa plus que de raison. Quelque chose lui disait, dans l'attitude de cette femme, qu'elle devait également appartenir à la caste des ninja. Sasori lui avait pourtant dit que les Haruno n'avaient pas étudié dans leur école mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir étudié ailleurs. Naruto déglutit difficilement en pensant qu'il pouvait exister d'autres écoles de ce genre bien particulier. Combien d'assassins avait-il croisé dans les rues de Tokyo sans le savoir ? Il préféra se concentrer sur le problème du moment : répondre aux questions de Hana, la mère de Sakura.

Elle n'avait que la trentaine et paraissait encore moins. Au premier coup d'œil, Naruto avait pensé que c'était la grande sœur de Sakura. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, tout comme ses yeux mais Naruto remarqua vite qu'elle portait des lentilles colorées. Ses cheveux étaient-ils teints ? Hana avait des gestes précis et nets, elle connaissait parfaitement son environnement. Mieux : elle le dominait. Naruto sentait très nettement qu'il ne devait pas bouger du canapé jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui en donne la permission.

Heureusement, Sakura l'entraîna dans sa chambre, à l'étage. La pièce était assez spacieuse, bien éclairée, soigneusement agencée : l'idéal pour une jeune fille. Naruto fut tout de même étonné de voir des posters d'idoles éphémères que les médias produisaient à la chaîne. Il y avait quelques plantes discrètes, une petite étagère à parfums, une bibliothèque soigneusement rangée à côté du bureau, en face d'un lit cotonneux. Une parfaite chambre de fille, s'étonna à nouveau Naruto.

Sakura partit se changer en laissant Naruto s'installer à une petite table basse blanche pour faire les devoirs qui lui étaient tombés dessus comme la grêle d'un orage d'été. Elle revint vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe plus classique, beige. En dehors de ses cheveux roses, Sakura paraissait être une fille normale. Naruto avait du mal à se faire à cette image virginale. Après tout, il avait vu Sakura se battre lors de son premier jour dans ce lycée de fous et elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre en cas de problème.

Alors pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à lui ? Il était inconcevable pour Naruto qu'il puisse mettre Sasuke en déroute ou simplement le tenir à distance de ses mauvaises intentions concernant Sakura. Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, n'avait-elle pas pris trop facilement la mouche, mercredi matin ? Tout ça pour une histoire de poitrine alors qu'Ino la traitait de tous les noms habituellement, ça paraissait louche, même aux yeux de Naruto.

Il était plus occupé par ses réflexions que par son devoir d'anglais lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Naruto décrocha par automatisme, sans même regarder le numéro affiché sur l'écran.

« Bonsoir mon ange !  
- Maman ! »

Enfin une voix amicale ! Naruto en eut pleuré de joie s'il avait été seul mais il se retint du mieux qu'il put. S'excusant auprès de Sakura, Naruto alla dans le couloir avant de poursuivre.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il. Tu es sortie de l'hôpital ?  
- L'hôpi... Ah, oui ! Tout le monde s'est affolé pour pas grand chose, rassure-toi. Je vais rentrer demain, avec ton père. »

Ça, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Naruto se sentit revivre en entendant ces mots. Demain, il retrouverait sa petite maman adorée qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un mois, son chez lui, son lit, son chat et ce serait en plus les vacances. Rien au monde ne pouvait être plus merveilleux que la promesse de ce lendemain béni.

« Je devrais passer prendre mes affaires chez Sasori après les cours, prévint Naruto, alors j'arriverai certainement après vous.  
- Chez Sasori ? s'étonna sa mère.  
- Oui, y'a eu quelques imprévus...  
- Et ton chat ?  
- L'un de mes senpai est passé le nourrir cette semaine, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- C'est une drôle d'histoire, tout de même... Enfin, l'important est d'être ensemble demain soir ! J'ai hâte !  
- Moi aussi, souffla Naruto. »

Après d'ultimes recommandations, Kushina raccrocha, laissant Naruto un peu triste, dans son couloir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de Sakura, il entendit celle de l'entrée s'ouvrir et deux voix d'homme annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Naruto frémit en reconnaissant celle qui s'excusait à présent d'être venu sans prévenir : c'était Sasuke.  
Pas de raison particulière, hein ? pensa Naruto en entrant dans la chambre.

« Sakura, ton père est rentré. Je descends me présenter.  
- Je t'accompagne. »

Naruto ne remarqua aucune réaction de surprise chez Sakura lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sasuke. Par contre, Sasuke n'appréciait visiblement pas l'intrusion de Naruto sur son territoire.  
Le père de Sakura ressemblait à tous les salarymen que Naruto avait croisés : pas bien grand, le dos un peu voûté par sa longue carrière, des lunettes pour arranger ses yeux fatigués et l'air un peu perdu dans son costume bon marché. Il ne dit rien sur la présence de Naruto, contrairement à Hana qui semblait beaucoup plus heureuse d'accueillir Sasuke.

Le huis-clos dans le salon aurait pu être comique. Sur un gros coussin, Sakura buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé en bout de table. A sa droite, Naruto jouait les petits garçons polis tout en répondant aux questions du paternel, sur le canapé en face. A sa gauche, Sasuke guettait la moindre occasion pour être désagréable envers son remplaçant. Hana surveillait le tout de loin, préparant en même temps le dîner.  
Chacun était hypocrite et savait que les autres jouaient les mêmes cartes mais personne n'en toucha mot. Naruto ne se trouva pas trop mauvais dans le rôle de l'adolescent lambda qui ignore tout de la caste dans laquelle il a été catapulté. Il mentait rarement à ses parents et jamais à ses camarades de classe - enfin, _ex_-camarades de classe - aussi n'avait-il jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si facile de faire semblant d'être idiot.

Après une bonne heure d'interrogatoire, Naruto eut le droit de souffler, le père de Sakura voulant prendre son bain avant le dîner. La jeune fille alla dresser la table, laissant Naruto et Sasuke en tête à tête au salon.  
Sasuke s'affala dans le canapé, prenant ses aises. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : Sasuke se considérait chez lui. Naruto se gratta la joue avant de se décontracter à son tour. Ils n'étaient pas à l'école alors autant faire comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ai appris que t'avais fait un tour à l'hôpital, hier, lâcha Sasuke avec désinvolture. Il faut dire que ta chute dans les escaliers était assez spectaculaire.  
- N'est-ce pas ? rajouta Naruto avec un sourire forcé. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir embrasser Sakura sans être sur le même pallier.  
- Si tu n'étais pas aussi contrarié verticalement, ç'aurait été possible.  
- J'aurais détesté ressembler à une grande asperge desséchée de toute façon.  
- C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir ta tronche de concombre mariné.  
- Je préfère être un concombre : c'est un fantasme féminin plus courant que l'asperge. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Sakura les interrompit.

« Maman demande si tu restes dormir, Sasuke-kun.  
- Si je ne dérange pas, sourit-il en basculant la tête en arrière.  
- Tu ne déranges jamais, répondit Hana depuis la cuisine. Naruto-kun, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.  
- Je t'ai dit qu'il restait pour la nuit, répliqua Sakura.  
- Alors qu'il téléphone au moins pour prévenir ! »

Naruto concéda le point à la mère de Sakura, bien qu'il fût idiot de rappeler ses parents maintenant pour leur dire qu'il découchait, chez une fille qui plus est. Cependant, Naruto se leva et sortit dans le jardin pour téléphoner. Sasori avait enregistré son numéro dans le portable de Naruto durant la semaine aussi n'eut-il pas besoin de le demander à la déléguée de classe (ç'aurait pu être amusant, cela dit). Sasori ne décrocha qu'à la troisième tentative d'appel.

« Les répondeurs, c'est pas pour les chiens, grogna-t-il en coupant une musique d'arrière-plan.  
- Bonsoir maman, répondit Naruto en espérant que Sasori comprenne sa situation. Désolé de t'appeler que maintenant pour te prévenir mais je vais rester chez Haruno-san ce soir.  
- J'suis au courant, crétin.  
- Non ça ne dérange pas. Et puis un autre garçon de ma classe est aussi venu. Comme Haruno-san et Uchiha-san sont de bons élèves, j'vais en profiter pour leur demander de m'expliquer deux-trois trucs que j'ai pas compris en maths.  
- Uchiha ? répéta Sasori pas du tout étonné. L'occasion est trop belle pour toi ! T'as de la chance : baiser à trois à ton âge, y'a pas grand monde qui peut s'en vanter.  
- C'est une chance, en effet... »

Naruto entendit le rire léger et clair de Sasori, celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il ne se forçait pas. Même si la blague était de mauvais goût, ça lui fit plaisir. Un autre rire fit écho à celui de Sasori, un rire que Naruto n'avait jamais entendu, un rire de fille. Le son fut étouffé quelques instants avant que le travesti ne reprenne.

« T'as besoin d'aide ?  
- Pour ?  
- Pour boucler ton épreuve. T'as qu'un mot à dire et j'arrive.  
- J'vais me débrouiller, assura Naruto. Bon, j'te laisse, t'as l'air occupé.  
- C'est qu'une meuf, répondit Sasori sur un ton agacé.  
- A demain. »

Sasori raccrocha sans un mot. Naruto était un peu étonné de la situation. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sasori puisse avoir une petite amie ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Après tout, il n'arrêtait pas de l'asticoter et lui avait plus ou moins fait des avances (plutôt plus que moins, d'ailleurs). Était-il volage ou aimait-il simplement séduire ? Naruto fut un peu plus convaincu que le comportement de Sasori envers lui n'était qu'un jeu, rien de plus, et ça le rassurait.

Ils passèrent à table quelques minutes plus tard. Au menu : grillades. Il y avait trois beaux plats de viandes et une multitude de légumes dispersés sur la table. Sasuke s'excusa encore de s'être incrusté et recommanda à Hana de ne pas en faire autant pour lui. Naruto trouvait son attitude assez déplaisante mais il se contenta de remercier pour le repas et, pour ne pas gêner, mangea plus de légumes que de viandes, bien que Sakura eût garni son assiette de fines lamelles appétissantes. On parla peu ou presque pas au dîner.

Hana proposa à Sasuke de prendre son bain tout de suite après le repas et Sakura pressa Naruto d'y aller en même temps sous prétexte qu'ils n'allaient pas y passer la nuit, qu'ils avaient encore des devoirs à faire et que ça ne les gênerait pas, entre garçons. Naruto n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis mais ne chercha pas à contredire Sakura non plus.

Se retrouver enfermé dans une petite salle de bain avec l'ex-petit ami de votre actuelle petite-amie, qui vous en veut pour des raisons obscures qui ne regardent que lui et qui vous a tabassé pas plus tard qu'hier peut être anxiogène, surtout si vous avez pour objectif de lui jouer un sale tour. C'était une occasion parfaite : Naruto n'avait qu'à sortir du bain avant Sasuke, se sécher et partir en courant avec son butin sous le bras, mais il savait que les répercutions seraient terribles. Même si Sakura semblait fatiguée de son chef de clan, Naruto savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas le clan des Tengu. Sasuke et Sakura feraient immédiatement le lien avec le Bang Bang Club et la couverture de Naruto stipulant qu'il n'avait officiellement intégré aucun clan serait aussi grillée qu'une kogaru aux UV. De plus, agir de la sorte chez la jeune fille, en présence de ses parents, lui semblait particulièrement mal élevé et incongru. Certes, il avait une épreuve à passer mais Sasori lui avait donné l'ordre implicite de faire celui qui n'était au courant de rien, ce qui impliquait que Naruto devait rester dans son rôle de gentil garçon poli, bien élevé et à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'il puisse encore exister des ninja à son époque.

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain, bêtement heureux d'avoir passé dix minutes avec Sasuke sans qu'il ne soit rien arrivé ; ni discussion, ni coup quelconque. Ne pas agir dans ces situations offertes était la bonne solution, avait-il finalement jugé. Toute cette histoire de petite-amie et d'invitation lui paraissait louche. Ça le rassurait cependant sur un point : sa réputation d'idiot était assurée si on lui tendait un piège aussi grotesque. Il serait tranquille jusqu'à son affiliation officielle avec le Bang Bang Club. Là, tous les élèves comprendraient qu'il s'était bien foutu de leur gueule. Naruto se jura d'améliorer son temps au quatre cents mètres haie pendant les vacances car, à la rentrée, il aurait quelques ennemis supplémentaires.

Naruto se débrouilla pour ne pas regarder Sasuke ni lui adresser la parole pendant le bain interminable de Sakura. Il se plongea dans son devoir d'anglais, matière où il avait de bons résultats lorsqu'il avait le temps de travailler, ignorant Sasuke qui s'était installé confortablement sur le lit, feuilletant un magazine trouvé dans la chambre. Naruto ne trouvait même pas drôle de voir Sasuke lire une revue pour midinette.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'ils décidèrent enfin de se coucher. Naruto n'en pouvait plus : encore un peu et il atteindrait les quarante-huit heures sans sommeil, un record pour lui. Il aurait pu dormir sur l'épais tapis de sol, ça ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangé, mais Sakura insista pour qu'il s'installât avec elle sous le drap de lin blanchi. Elle se recula jusqu'au mur, laissant de la place à Naruto qui s'excusa du dérangement. Il trouva la formule incongrue dans un moment pareil et se dit qu'il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement. Autrement dit, il était dans de beaux draps puisqu'il était une cible parfaite à cet instant.

« Pousse-toi. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke qui le regardait de haut, en caleçon et T-shirt noirs. Ils allaient dormir à trois dans le lit ?! Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la sardine ! Il n'en dormirait certainement pas de la nuit et serait dans un état de décrépitude avancée pour son dernier jour de cours.

Lorsque Sasuke se fut installé derrière son dos, Naruto n'eut plus du tout envie de dormir et sa fatigue s'échappa également. Ses méninges se remirent à fonctionner. C'était en fait parfait pour Sasuke. Il était au courant pour le bizutage du Bang Bang Club et devait se douter de la dernière épreuve. En gardant Naruto si près de lui et dans un tel état jusqu'aux vacances, il n'y avait aucun doute possible pour Sasuke : Naruto raterait son épreuve et il ne ferait partie d'aucun clan d'ici la rentrée. Il deviendrait donc une proie facile qui ne pourrait se rebeller contre l'ordre établi. Naruto voyait déjà son avenir en tant que paria de la classe : ses affaires seraient malmenées, on jetterait son bentou par terre, on ne lui adresserait la parole que pour lui donner des ordres et on se débrouillerait pour le pousser à la faute.

Ça s'appelait de l'_ijime_ et c'était un phénomène relativement étendu parmi les étudiants japonais. Naruto avait le contact facile et il était assez gentil pour que tout le monde l'apprécie dans la classe mais il avait vu des élèves maltraités de la sorte dans son précédent lycée. Ça ne s'était pas passé dans sa classe et beaucoup de ses camarades pensaient que la victime avait dû s'attirer les foudres du reste de sa classe aussi était-ce normal qu'elle se fasse rabrouer. Naruto avait eu de la peine pour ce garçon du club d'athlétisme. Toujours seul, fuyant le regard des autres, il avait fini par ne plus venir à l'école. Naruto avait entendu dire qu'il s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre et qu'il refusait d'en sortir ou bien qu'il s'était suicidé mais ce n'était que des ragots. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Naruto inspira profondément pour calmer ses angoisses. L'odeur de vanille du shampooing de Sakura lui monta à la tête mais il ne pouvait pas changer de position : Sasuke était allongé sur le dos derrière lui, ne laissant pas la place aux deux autres pour faire de même. Naruto se contentait de son côté droit de plus en plus engourdi. Il aurait aimé enlever son bras de sous son bout d'oreiller et étendre ses jambes mais il allait gêner Sakura, endormie tout contre lui, et Sasuke.

Il devait agir. Il devait retourner le plan des Tengu contre eux, même s'il allait se mettre toute l'école à dos. Au moins, il ferait partie officiellement du Bang Bang Club et il aurait droit au soutien des autres membres du Club. Naruto était sûr que Deidara et Sasori se feraient une joie de tabasser Sasuke dès que l'occasion se présenterait. La situation serait plus délicate par rapport à Neji car le Club et Zhu Que ne se cherchaient habituellement pas des noises mais il y aurait toujours moyen de moyenner. Naruto agirait cette nuit puisqu'on lui en donnait la possibilité.

« Où tu vas ? »

La voix de Sasuke était étrangement calme et plate alors que Naruto s'extirpait du lit. Il doit penser que j'ai la trouille d'agir, se dit Naruto en descendant sur le tapis.

« Toilettes, souffla-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
- Mon portable, pour faire de la lumière. J'vais pas allumer toute la maison ! »

Sasuke n'eut pas l'air de le soupçonner et Naruto sut qu'il devait faire vite. S'il restait trop longtemps absent de la chambre, ça paraîtrait bizarre. Descendant les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, il chercha le numéro de Sasori dans le répertoire en priant pour qu'il réponde du premier coup. Sasori décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie alors que Naruto traversait le salon.

« Oua...  
- Chez Sakura, coupa Naruto, avec tout le Club, dans une demi-heure, c'est possible ? »

Il y eut un petit silence, le genre de temps de réflexion que Sasori prenait parfois. Naruto se glissa dans la salle de bain en écoutant attentivement les bruits de la maison pour éventuellement repérer s'il était suivi.

« C'est ton épreuve, déclara finalement Sasori.  
- Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais, rappela sèchement Naruto. Et il s'agit de Sasuke ! Deidara ne sera pas contre lui mettre une raclée, vrai ?  
- Vrai mais... C'est quoi ce bruit ?  
- Je suis aux toilettes...  
- Ah, t'es dégueulasse ! On pisse pas pendant qu'on téléphone !  
- C'est mon alibi, s'excusa Naruto.  
- Bon, j'vais voir ce que je peux faire mais prépare-toi à te démerder seul. Rameuter Suigetsu et Sai ne devrait pas poser de problème, Kankurou viendra si Deidara en donne l'ordre mais il faut convaincre Deidara de se bouger à cette heure-ci.  
- Dis-lui que je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi en contrepartie, murmura Naruto d'un ton décidé.  
- Tu risques de le regretter, l'avertit Sasori.  
- C'est ça ou je me fais exploser par Uchiha jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? »

Un autre petit silence.

« Oublie pas de te laver les mains, gros dégueulasse. »

Naruto fit la moue en raccrochant et alla se laver les mains avant de retourner dans la chambre. Sakura avait pris ses aises dans le lit et Sasuke semblait décidé à ne pas bouger. Il sourit à Naruto d'un air narquois.

« J'crois que tu vas dormir par terre. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il grimpa sur le lit et se glissa entre Sakura et le mur. La jeune fille se serra automatiquement contre Sasuke qui ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça par la tournure des évènements.

« T'es bravache de temps en temps, lâcha-t-il, puis tu pètes de trouille l'instant d'après. Ce n'est pas une attitude ordinaire.  
- Au pire, j'me prends ton poing dans la gueule, résuma Naruto, alors autant ne pas te ménager. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, mes parents me trouveront tellement amoché qu'ils me changeront de lycée pendant les vacances. Ça ne me déplairait pas alors, si tu as besoin de te défouler, n'hésite pas. »

Sasuke rit. C'était un rire clair et franc, comme celui que Sasori avait parfois, un rire humain. Naruto eut du mal à y croire sur l'instant puis relativisa : Sasuke était peut-être un connard sans cœur qui lui foutait régulièrement sur la gueule mais c'était aussi un adolescent de seize ans. Naruto refusait de le diaboliser. Il n'apportait plus autant de crédit à ce que Sakura lui avait dit le jour précédent et il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce qu'il voyait de Sasuke à l'école. Après tout, en dehors de l'école, Sasori était vraiment différent, il mettait de côté le personnage qu'il s'était forgé pour paraître plus fort malgré la honte de son uniforme et c'en était de même pour Suigetsu, beaucoup plus abordable, ou Sai, quoi que ce dernier fût un rien inquiétant quel que soit l'endroit. Deidara aussi avait une face cachée, celle de l'ado qui bossait tôt le matin à la livraison de journaux et habitant seul un vieux temple à l'écart de la ville. Naruto refusait de croire que Sasuke était continuellement un enfoiré.

« T'es débile, déclara Sasuke.  
- Je sa...  
- Je suis au courant, coupa-t-il. De tout. Tes épreuves, ta famille, tout. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas dupe et tu continues à me défier. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Sasuke eut un petit hoquet moqueur.

« Le Bang Bang Club te va bien, dans ce cas. Deidara cherche surtout des têtes brûlées qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux et tant pis si elles réfléchissent moins que la moyenne.  
- Hum.  
- J'ai appris que Neji t'avait fait des avances parce que tu n'as pas peur de Sasori. C'est à se demander comment ce type a pu monter son clan jusqu'à ce niveau.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda sincèrement Naruto.  
- Te montrer de l'intérêt si ouvertement ne pouvait que renforcer l'opinion que tout le monde se fait de toi : tu as quelque chose de spécial. »

Quelque chose de spécial ? C'était un compliment. De la part d'Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il eut un coup de chaud et ses oreilles devinrent brûlantes.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial, assura Naruto en toute modestie.  
- Tu as quelque chose que nous n'avons pas : tu prends les gens comme ils sont et tu t'en accommodes. La preuve : tu te fous bien de la raclée que je t'ai mise hier, on papote comme si de rien n'était. C'est parce que tu t'es certainement dit que je n'étais pas aussi froid qu'à l'école. Comprendre instantanément les gens est une force très utile, crois-moi. »

Naruto déglutit malgré sa gorge serrée. Il avait raison. Sasuke n'était pas un enfoiré.  
Celui-ci eut un reniflement.

« Autre chose : t'es tellement faible qu'on baisse sa garde en ta présence, râla-t-il. Écoute un peu les conneries que je te raconte...  
- Même si ce sont des conneries, merci, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Naruto en se relevant à moitié (il avait les larmes aux yeux). Depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette école, c'est la première fois qu'on dit quelque chose de bien sur moi. Même si tu le penses pas, même si ça vient de toi, ça me fait plaisir !  
- Tu chiales ?! Putain, Uzumaki, tu crains !  
- Mais j'y peux rien !  
- Et mouche-toi, tu dégoulines !  
- Mais je... je... !!  
- Tu vas réveiller Sakura, ferme-la ! »

Naruto réussit à s'extirper du lit et à prendre un mouchoir d'une boîte sur le bureau de Sakura. L'émotion l'avait submergé, ce n'était pas des larmes de crocodile. Ce que Sasuke avait dit l'avait vraiment touché et Naruto comprit que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être amis, il en était certain ! Reniflant, Naruto se tourna vers le lit, les yeux un peu gonflés par l'afflux soudain de larmes.

« Tu sais, Sasuke, je ne te déteste pas. Je... Je crois même que je t'aime bien ! »

Sasuke fut surpris d'une telle déclaration. Il regarda Naruto avec de grands yeux.

« On pourrait bien s'entendre, toi et moi, seulement on a pas pris les bonnes décisions pour ça, je crois.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Tu détestes mon père mais je sens au fond de moi que je t'amuse plus qu'autre chose. Effectivement, je suis faible par rapport à toi et, même si tu en profites pour me frapper, je sais que ça me protège aussi, quelque part. Tu ne me détestes pas autant que mon père justement parce que je ne suis pas comme lui. Mais... je vais devenir fort, Sasuke. Quand je vous vois, j'ai envie de devenir fort. Je ne serai pas totalement accepté tant que je ne serai pas fort alors je n'ai pas le choix. Je refuse de baisser les bras, de fuir bêtement. Je vais devenir fort et ce sera à moi de te faire la leçon et te sortir de beaux discours.  
- J'crois que t'as commencé un peu tôt.  
- Hum, oui, c'est vrai. »

Naruto sourit à pleines dents et Sasuke essaya de cacher son amusement, la pénombre aidant. Puis Naruto redevint sérieux, s'appuyant contre le bureau.

« Pour devenir fort, j'ai décidé de suivre le Bang Bang Club. Ils sont un peu bizarre et je vais passer quelques sales moments mais je sais que je peux compter sur eux. Sasuke, toi tu as les Tengu. Je sais que tu es déjà fort mais j'aimerais que tu ne te relâches pas non plus. Un jour, c'est moi qui te mettrai une raclée et, ce jour-là, j'espère bien qu'on laissera tomber ces histoires idiotes de clans et de rivalité. En attendant, j'appartiens au Bang Bang Club et j'ai des obligations. »

Naruto prit une courte respiration en constatant que Sasuke se redressait, beaucoup plus alerte que la seconde précédente.

« Je suis sincère quand je te dis que je t'aime bien et que j'ai envie de devenir ton ami, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Ce que je vais faire pour devenir plus fort, tu ne dois pas m'en tenir rigueur parce que ce ne sera pas fait pour te nuire ou t'insulter. Je suis décidé à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour progresser, même s'il y a de la casse. Alors, Sasuke, ce soir je vais réussir ma dernière épreuve et demain je serai officiellement un membre du Bang Bang Club. Nous serons ennemis pendant un temps, c'est tout.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu...  
- Transmets mes excuses à Sakura, sourit Naruto. »

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu sauter hors du lit, Naruto lui avait jeté dessus le contenu du premier tiroir du bureau, ramassé ses affaires stratégiquement placées juste à côté et dérobé l'uniforme que Sasuke avait soigneusement plié sur la chase de bureau. Naruto sortit de la chambre, sauta les marches quatre à quatre, se précipita à la porte d'entrée en en profitant pour récupérer ses chaussures et partit en courant dans la petite rue. Il se souciait peu de ses pieds nus avalant le goudron encore chaud malgré l'heure tardive ou les aboiements des chiens réveillés en sursaut par le bruit de la course. Il devait juste courir et éviter les petits postes de police de quartier car il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si on l'attrapait en sous-vêtements et débardeur avec son butin sous le bras.

Pitié, implora Naruto, que personne ne me voie ! que personne ne me suive !  
Il souhaitait également tomber sur Sasori au coin de la prochaine rue mais Naruto ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il allongea sa foulée pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Sasuke. Sasori habitait trop loin pour qu'il puisse arriver chez lui à cette allure. Son appartement était également inaccessible. Naruto, déjà à bout de souffle, dénicha une ruelle sombre entre deux maisons et s'y engouffra. Il se rhabilla correctement, fourra l'uniforme de Sasuke dans son sac, remit ses chaussures et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Il était habitué aux sprints pour aller d'une base à l'autre mais pas à courir sur une distance pareille. Naruto estimait avoir mis deux kilomètres en zigzag entre lui et le pavillon des Haruno.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là toute la nuit. Il n'y avait plus de transports en commun à cette heure-ci et une course en taxi lui coûterait trop cher pour aller où que ce soit. Et puis il y avait des chances pour que Sasuke le cherche. Naruto décida donc d'aller là où personne ne le chercherait.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger à pareille heure, répéta-t-il pour la quinzième fois en baissant la tête.  
- Je te dis que ce n'est pas un problème. »

Konan, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus de la librairie-papeterie près de la bibliothèque, lui avait ouvert sa porte sans rien demander. Naruto avait eu de la chance, en y repensant bien, qu'elle habitât juste au-dessus de sa boutique. Certes, il avait eu une idée de génie en se réfugiant ici mais ç'aurait pu être une idée particulièrement stupide si Konan n'avait pas un appartement au même endroit.

Il n'était pas très grand et un peu impersonnel. Naruto le trouvait trop bien décoré pour qu'on s'y sentît bien. Il avait l'impression que Konan avait voulu donner un air absolument banal à son appartement. Il en résultait un excès de normalité, quelque chose d'un peu bancal.  
Un grand lit occupait une place sous une fenêtre dans la pièce principale, séparée de la cuisine par un simple paravent en bois finement travaillé. Ici et là, de petites lampes multicolores, avec des perles, des babioles, des plantes vertes sur les étagères, des livres soigneusement rangés, pas un grain de poussière. Konan, en bleu, blanc et noir, dépareillait dans ce décor de cinéma.

Assis à la cuisine, une tasse de thé vert devant lui, Naruto se sentait particulièrement impoli. Il but son thé en vitesse alors que Konan lui préparait un futon sorti d'un placard. Respectant le silence de la jeune femme, il remercia une seule fois en s'inclinant très bas avant de se coucher. Il dormit profondément.

Naruto observait les nuages, allongé sur le toit de l'école, lorsque Sasori le trouva. Le travesti s'avança suffisamment pour montrer sa petite culotte à Naruto qui lui sourit en retour.

« Félicitations, déclara Sasori. Deidara est fâché contre toi parce que je l'ai réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit mais à part ça, il était ravi de voir l'uniforme d'Uchiha sur le panneau d'affichage ce matin en arrivant. Il jubile encore maintenant et est parti narguer... un peu tout le monde, en fait.  
- Sasuke est arrivé ?  
- Pas pour le moment. Pourquoi ? T'as peur ? »

Naruto se redressa et détourna le regard lorsque la brise matinale souleva la jupe de Sasori. Il préféra contempler les tags signés Sai sur le revêtement du toit. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non, Sasuke ne me fait pas peur. Aucun de vous ne me fait peur.  
- Non mais écoutez-le ! se moqua Sasori. »

Sasuke se présenta en cours habillé de noir mais ce n'était pas son uniforme. Les professeurs ne lui dirent rien, ils avaient tous vu son uniforme dans le hall d'entrée, ainsi que la déclaration de Naruto affichée avec.

« _Moi, Uzumaki Naruto, quinze ans, déclare avoir volé l'uniforme d'Uchiha Sasuke, chef du clan Tengu, sans ruse ni peur. L'uniforme ici présent peut être restitué au concerné lorsqu'il le désirera et il pourra constater que l'uniforme en question est en parfait état, quoiqu'un peu froissé._  
« _Ceci marque la fin de mes épreuves menant à mon intégration dans le Bang Bang Club. Je m'en remets à présent aux bons soins de mon chef, Deidara, et souhaite poursuivre sur la même voie que vous tous.  
_« _Je m'excuse auprès des personnes concernées par mes précédentes épreuves et décline officiellement l'offre de Hyuuga Neji, chef du clan Zhu Que.  
« Je m'excuse également auprès de Haruno Sakura : au vu des circonstances, je dois mettre un terme à notre relation.  
_« _Je déclare qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'aurai de cesse de devenir plus fort afin de mettre un terme aux injustices et au règlement délirant de cet établissement scolaire. Avant l'obtention de mon diplôme, je deviendrai l'homme le plus fort de cette école._ »

On ne parla que de cela toute la journée mais, bizarrement, personne ne vint rabattre le clapet de Naruto. Sasuke ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il semblait considérer que Naruto n'existait tout simplement pas. Quant à Sakura, elle prétexta avoir mal au ventre dès la première heure de cours pour rentrer chez elle. Deidara exigea une _standing ovation_ à la cafétéria au déjeuner. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, Naruto trouva que la sonnerie de fin des cours arrivait trop vite.

Il alla récupérer ses affaires chez Sasori et eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement. Il était en vacances. Ses parents devaient déjà être à l'appartement. Cette nuit, il dormirait dans son lit et pourrait même faire la grasse matinée. Naruto ne pensa pas une seule seconde à un possible changement de lycée.

Uzumaki Kushina était une femme de taille moyenne, rousse aux yeux bleus, au caractère indomptable. Naruto se demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait épousé son père, Minato. Ils avaient tout les deux un solide caractère et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se disputent mais jamais de manière sérieuse. Kushina lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aimait Minato d'un amour qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne quitterait sa place pour rien au monde.

Elle l'accueillit avec chaleur en le prenant dans ses bras. Naruto se détendit rien qu'en respirant l'odeur de sa mère. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Kushina avait dû rester à Tokyo pour boucler quelque affaire en cours. Elle travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocat différent de celui de Minato. Comme celui-ci avait été envoyé en province pour soutenir le parti politique qui menait cette petite ville non loin de Kyoto, il avait dû partir assez vite, ne laissant pas à son épouse le temps de trouver un autre emploi. Kushina avait donc posé sa démission mais n'envisageait pas d'être simple femme au foyer. Même quand Naruto était petit, elle avait travaillé, ne supportant pas d'être coincée dans son rôle d'épouse parfaite. Kushina était ce genre de femme.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Naruto raconta plus ou moins ce qui lui était arrivé et ressortit le mensonge sur la chute dans les escaliers pour justifier ses ecchymoses. Il parla de Sasori et de Sakura, du club d'art qu'il avait intégré et d'un camp de vacances organisé par le club. Naruto promit d'appeler Sasori le lendemain pour avoir des détails car il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas du tout quand le camp devait avoir lieu ni où il devait se dérouler. Naruto s'endormit comme un bienheureux ce soir-là.

On frappait à la porte en l'appelant. Naruto ouvrit un œil et regarda l'heure : six heures moins le quart. Grognant, il s'extirpa du lit et trouva son père dans le couloir, déjà en colère contre lui. Naruto retira le verrou de la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Deidara se tenait là, droit comme un i, habillé de sa salopette écossaise sur son torse nu et de ses grolles militaires. Sasori était à côté de lui, pas mieux appareillé. Suigetsu, Sai et Kankurou, pas moins discrets attendaient un peu en retrait. Avant que Naruto ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Sasori était entré et avait investi la chambre. Deidara poussa Naruto dehors, lui balança la première paire de chaussures qu'il attrapa dans le vestibule et se tourna vers Minato en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

« Ceci est un enlèvement. Ne pensez même pas à appeler les flics et foutez-vous votre fric au cul, on s'en branle. Ciao ! »

Et c'est comme ça que commencèrent les vacances d'été de Naruto.

_A suivre !_

**Note**  
Mon ordi a un problème, du coup le chapitre de cette semaine (sur mon site) est compromis. Il sera publié dès que possible et il faudra que les lecteurs de FFnet attendent une semaine de plus, comme d'hab' (c'est une habitude récente mais c'est une habitude). Je doute publier avant quinze jours, en tout cas. Merci de votre patience (pour une fois que c'est pas ma flemme d'écrire qui est en cause XD).


End file.
